


Connections

by LizRambler



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 77,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizRambler/pseuds/LizRambler
Summary: A Skype call to the wrong woman starts lonely scientist John Smith down a path of romance while locked in a bunker. Rose Tyler is an artist bored in quarantine so she doesn't exactly mind talking to a handsome stranger.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 317
Kudos: 235





	1. Chapter 1

The Skype ring sounded.

“Coming!” Rose shouted at her laptop as she dropped a spoonful of sugar into her tea. Rushing, she nearly burnt her fingers as the freshly boiled tea sloshed. “Ouch, ow, ow, hang on Micks, hang on! I’m coming!’ She hit the answer icon, sucking on her burnt knuckle.

A man with pale skin, large dark brown eyes, messy hair, and surprised eyebrows appeared. In his mouth was a large silver pen. He opened his mouth in surprise and the pen fell out. He fumbled the catch. The pen plunked right into his mug of tea, splashing him. Yelping, he stuck his own knuckle in his mouth, staring accusingly at her. Rose blinked. She popped her burnt knuckle out of her mouth. He mirrored her, his eyes flicking to several points before he said in exasperation, “You’re not Donna.”

“You’re not Mickey,” she replied, arching a brow. 

“Who’s Mickey?” he asked, arching a brow back.

“Who’s Donna?” she retorted, not liking being grilled by this…interloper. He’d called her after all.

“My sister,” he answered, pulling his pen out of his mug, shaking the tea off of it. “That’s who you should be…” he said as if it should be obvious to her that she was not who she was supposed to be.

“Well, I’m not,” Rose replied, exasperated.

“No, you’re not,” he agreed, tapping his fingers against the desk. Rose was forced to notice he had nice hands with long thin fingers like a piano player. Not to mention, he was a bit fit for a weirdo who didn’t know his sister’s screen name. Running one hand through his thick shock of chestnut hair, he read off his sister’s contact and Rose laughed. “There’s your problem, I reckon, you dialed wrong. I’m one number off it.”

He pouted, actually pouted. “No, I’m sure I dialed it correctly. Maybe there’s some jam stuck in here.” He glanced down at his keyboard. Behind him there was a bright white lab. He was sitting at a desk in a lab coat. Under the lab coat he had an unbuttoned blue oxford over a tee with a tie barely tied hanging loosely around his throat. His Adam’s apple bobbed. He leaned down and licked the number pad. “Huh. No jam.”

Rose exploded into gales of laughter. He glanced up, bewildered. “What?”

“You… you just… you…”

“What?” he repeated.

“You licked…” She pointed at the keyboard.

“It’s a valid testing method to ascertain whether or not I dropped a bit of jam from breakfast onto the keyboard…” he exclaimed, floundering in the face of her laughter. “Listen woman who-is-clearly-not-Donna, as charming as your laughter might be, my scientific method for testing for jam is sound…”  
Rose’s screen lit up with another incoming call. “Oh! Doctor, sorry, it’s Mickey. Nice chatting with you. I’ve got to go.”

A flash of something like disappointment crossed his face. “Oh, but I…we were…Wait why are you calling me ‘doctor’?”

“Lab coat, posh lab behind you...You could be a lab assistant but nah, too unkempt for that.” Rose offered him a megawatt smile. She was rewarded with a gobsmacked expression. Although, whether it was because she was so clever or she’d pricked his ego with her teasing, she would never know. “Sorry, I’ve gotta take this.” 

And Rose was very sorry. “Maybe you can wrong dial me again sometime!” She disconnected from the Doctor to switch over to Mickey. “Hey babe, the numbers are not great. We’re going to have to go over this report top to bottom. We need to cut…”

Rose sighed. “Shoulda kept talking to the hot doctor,” she muttered.

“What’s that?” Mickey asked as he flipped through his printouts. 

“Nothing. Right, share your screen. Start at page one. Let’s see what we can do to keep everyone working.”

********   
“Lab coat? Sorry, gotta take this. Maybe you can wrong dial me again sometime!”

The lovely young blonde with laughing hazel eyes vanished. John protested, “No! She was smart, and pretty...and gone!” He groaned. Too late. The call had disconnected. Quickly, he saved the contact as, ‘Not Donna.’ 

He doodled a shit stick figure of the woman and addressed it, “Honestly, you’re the most interesting thing that’s happened all month.” He crumpled up the paper. “I can’t draw for shit.” He pitched it into the bin.

“Maybe I will wrong dial you again, someday,” he murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second accidental call leads to more fun, awkward cuteness.

John was so incredibly insanely inconsolably bored! The experiments were all progressing so well that they didn’t need him. Stupid plants thriving on neglect! Why had he ever agreed to be trapped down here with boring people doing boring things for a whole bloody year? Oh. Right, he remembered. John rolled his eyes at himself. He was an arse.

The underground lab was deadly silent. His lab always was. Within the first month, he had driven away Saxon’s assistants. They had always been in the way, touching things! Maybe he should have tried harder to accommodate their learning curves? Maybe he would try again to make them like him. Maybe he should admit to himself that he had been a miserable depressed prick taking it out on everyone around him. It hadn't lasted more than the first few weeks. He was too naturally friendly to keep it up. Still, the damage was done. At least people had stopped avoiding him in the halls. That had stung.

He consoled himself that he was leagues better than Harry. Dr. Harold ‘Harry’ Saxon was busy down in the bowels of the place possibly murdering those research assistants. He had heard them talking amongst themselves at the breakfast table before noticing him and hushing up. Harry was torturing them. Heavy workloads on whatever they all did… John didn’t bother interrupting or even talking to Harry. Getting him away was all John needed from him. He knew part of the reason some people avoided him was because he was Harry’s friend. John hadn’t bothered to correct them. He had wanted to be alone, hadn’t he? Yes. He had.

So Harry had his office and his assistants and John had…erm...well, he had his solitude and the little Yorkshire terrier that was bounding into the room with a pair of socks in his mouth.   
“K-9! Where did you get those! Oh, I bet they’re not mine, you little thief. Give!” he chased the little dog around the lab. K-9 skittered under tables and beat John back to his desk. The tiny terror hopped up into his chair and scrabbled up onto the desk. “No, no, no, what are you doing!”

The Skype ring sounded.

“Oh, you little shit!” John scooped up the dog, scratching his head and retrieving the drooly socks. “Who did you call?”

The call picked up. The face resolved itself into the lovely young blonde woman he’d accidentally dialed last week. He’d meant to call her back eventually, well no, he hadn’t. He wasn’t brave enough for that... His heart rate picked up. She was dressed in a loose workout top, her blonde hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun. Was she prettier than he remembered? He did not remember her eyes being so sparkly last time. A smile brightened up her considerably and her nose scrunched. “Doctor! Did you get jam in your keyboard again?”

“Hi,” he drawled, adding way too many ‘i’s and feeling caught out. He was also pleased that she remembered him. He squirmed pleasantly. He hoped he wasn’t blushing, that would be humiliating.

Luckily she had zeroed in on the dog wriggling in his arms. “Oh, what an adorable dog!”

“K-9, his name’s ‘K’ dash-nine,” John said, breathily. “He stomped on my keyboard.”

A smirk appeared. Oh, he loved a good smirk! “You didn’t need an excuse to call me back.”

His jaw fell open. “I-I ah, that is to say, erm, I would have, he just beat me to it is all.” Annnnd she was laughing at him again. “How are you?”

“Good, well, quarantined, you know how it is. I miss daylight. My windows are a bit small so all I get are slivers.” Behind her, there was a miserably sized window. A swatch of pale light pooled on her beige carpet, illuminating a large, fat, ginger cat. “And Jack over there, hogs it all. Where are you?”

John flopped into his chair, releasing K-9 and tossing the socks for the little blighter. “Erm, would you believe me if I told you I were in a secret underground lair?”

She snorted. “Are you?”

“Yes.”

“Can you tell me where?” she asked, arching her neck to peer at his lab. He moved so she could see the various plants and test tube setups. Her eyes practically glowed with curiosity.

“No, no one’s supposed to know. It’s a super-secret lair,” he drawled. “I’m not even supposed to have outside calls.”

“Oh! Should I hang up?” Her eyes went round and her hand hovered over the buttons.

“Please don’t. I’ve been here for months. The scientists are great, and my sister is well, my sister but it’s nice to just not talk to them…”

She settled into her own desk chair. “I know what you mean. I’ve been inside for a month now. You know about all that?”

“Oh, yes, the pandemic… I have the internet, obviously,” he retorted.

“Oi! Rude,” she said with a laugh, “I don’t know what you’re doing down in your super-secret lab, you might not be able to read the news like on Big Brother. Anyhow, bit tired of talking to Mum and Mickey.”

There was the name again. “Ah! The mysterious Mr.Mickey! How is he? Who is he again?” he scratched at his week-old stubble, nervously.

She rolled her eyes. “He’s my friend. We own a small design company, or we did. Running out of ready cash over here. I’m doing the best I can keeping our team working but there’s not much leftover.”

“That’s…that’s terrible, I’m sorry.” And he was. He liked his mysterious friend. Scratching at his three-day old stubble, he remarked, “Still, can’t be long now before you’re out and about. Then you can take the design world by storm!”

“You have no idea what my job does,” she teased.

“Ah, no.” He let out a nervous laugh, “No, I really don’t. Sorry!”

“Dr. John Smith, your mongrel has been in my room again!”

He put a finger on his lip and minimized the lovely blonde to face Saxon. “Harry! I can’t help it if you keep leaving doors open! K-9 needs to roam or he’ll get fat. Besides, he loves smelly socks so if you’d just keep your feet clean he--!” Muffled giggles could be heard from his speakers, he scrabbled behind himself to turn the sound down.

“Are you talking to someone? You know our policy on outside calls…”

“Oh, are you going senile already?” John asked, playing up his charm.

Harry glared, light eyes flinty. “Get your beast under control, or I will dissect it. You need a shave. You’re not the stubble type.”

Harry left in a swirl of bitter feelings. God, when did he become a dog-hating pompous ass? Oh, his friend! He brought the girl back up. She was upset. “Will he really hurt K-9?”

Aw, she liked his little ankle biter. He grinned. “No, K-9 is brilliant! Plus he has a Taser built into his collar. Pick him up and he knows how to set it off. Think I’d leave my best friend without any defenses? Nah. Don’t worry…” He waved off her concerns but decided to keep a closer eye on the little dog. “Erm, my name’s John Smith by the way.”

“Rose Tyler,” she responded with a smile so bright it was like seeing the sun. He hadn’t noticed until just now how much he missed it. John’s whole body warmed up. He hoped his grin wasn’t as dopey as he thought it was because that would be so so embarrassing. “Still going to call you Doctor though, coz, you’re a doctor.” She pointed at the lab tech behind him. “With a bunch of Spock.”

He glanced over his shoulder at the trays that would be soon sprouting ten different varieties of super-secret sprout. He grimaced. She really was witnessing things that were not to be disclosed under his NDA. Glancing back at Rose he shrugged. “Pretty basic over here… Nothing too secretive…”

“Yeah, not convinced.” Rose winked. His heart stopped. He was dead for sure. It started up again at double time as she murmured, “So,”

“So? Yes, so…” John replied beaming at her. He had no idea what to say.

Harry reappeared in the doorway. “John…” his expression was less flinty, but his smile felt artificial. “Sorry about the personal comment…You look fine. I’m stressed. Deadlines.”

“Don’t worry about it, Harry,” John said, wanting to get back to Rose.

John minimized Rose again, spinning to face his old friend. “Yes?”

“Meeting in ten. You can’t avoid all of them. Lock your mongrel in a closet and come along.” Harry waved as if John would follow along. Well, he had once, hadn’t he? 

“Right, Harry, remember when you weren’t a complete arse?” he asked, arching a brow.

“You’re the moron who signed up to spend a year with me instead of your wife.” Harry quipped with a bright feral grin before ducking out.

“Prick,” he hissed before maximizing Rose. She had a curiously sad look on her face. Why would she-? Oh? Oohhhh? She was upset he was married? Why would she--? “I’m not, you know.”

“Not what?” Rose asked, biting her thumbnail.

“Married,” he said.

She dropped her hand. “I-it’s not really any of my business,” Rose said, looking as if she very much did care. He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

“I was…”

“You were?” 

“Not now.” He added.

“You don’t owe me any explanations, John,” Rose remarked.

“What happened to Doctor? I like it…”

“Doctor…” she growled. “You don’t owe me anything.”

The time on his monitor was ticking away. “I want to… owe you things... an explanation. Can I?”

“Can you?” Rose asked. Great. He was a gibbering idiot.

“Explain. I’ve got to go to this meeting. Boring. Stupid. Waste of time really. Can I call you later?” Rose didn’t answer right away and insecurity forced him to ramble out, “Or not, I-you have a life. You don’t me and my explanations coming in and erm, explaining things that you don’t care about particularly… You don’t even know me… I’m a person who dialed you by accident twice now…” 

Rose smirked. “Right.” Oh, his breath caught. He liked that smirk!

“You owe me nothing…” he reiterated, smirking right back. She hadn’t hung up. That had to count for something. 

“Well, you could do it on purpose this time,” Rose said, staring into the camera.

“What?”

“Call me on purpose.” There was the eye roll again but there was a hint of a smile at the end, growing into a grin. Oh, that made him want to grin too! So he did. A hint of pink appeared in her cheeks. They stared at one another, grinning. Rose continued, “Listen, I don’t know about you but I’m not exactly meeting loads of new people right now with the quarantine and all-”

“No, no, I’m in an underground bunker in an undisclosed location. Not the best way to erm, connect-“ he agreed, running a hand through his hair making the messy locks worse.

“And, I reckon we’re both a bit bored,” she continued.

“Yes, God! Yes!”

“So, dinner tonight. You call me again. You can catch me up on all the government secrets you have over chips.” Rose grinned and he suddenly felt like he needed two hearts to contain his excitement. “Now, get lost.”

“Huh?”

“You’re going to be late for your meeting.” she deadpanned.

“Shit!” John stood up, ready to rush away before turning back. “What time?”

“Seven.” Rose disconnected.

“It’s a date!” he said to no one. “Yes, yep, yep, shit! I’m late! Ah shit! Meeting!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both characters are going to have issues with dub/con in past relationships, more so John than Rose. Nothing graphic will ever be mentioned outright ever. Your imagination can fill in any dark details you like. Figured I'd warn you now while it's still mostly fluffy. More plot is coming. Thanks for all the wonderful comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two lonely hearts continue to talk and get to know one another.

Rose was at her mother’s. It was after seven. She sighed as Mum went on about Harold the butcher. She refilled her glass of wine. “So, he’s been coming by to see me and brings a bit of meat with him.”

Rose sighed. “You’re not supposed to be socializing, Mum. I’m sure Harold’s nice but…”

Jackie refilled her own glass of white. “Oh, Rose! He’s fine. I’m fine. We wear masks and keep 2 meters apart. We just talk. He’s nice. It’s been a long time since I had a man around who wanted to be nice to me. Most of them only want one thing…”

Rose put her hand to her forehead trying to push those images away and lock them in her ‘traumatized by Mum’ box in her mind. “Mum!!!”

“Well, it’s true sweetheart, nice men don’t just ring you up out of the blue anymore. You have to take what’s available to you. Now take Mickey…”

“No thanks,” Rose said dryly, her mind on Doctor Wrong Number. He’d dialed her up again out of the blue. She had wanted to call him tonight. She was never going to be able to call him at a decent hour now. She sighed. 

“He’s your business partner, Rose. He’s a good man. What’s wrong with ‘im?” Jackie demanded. 

“Nothing, he is a nice man, a wonderful guy for someone else. We never got one another. He is a great business partner. We just are better as friends. Stop pushing him on me. And don’t tell me you haven’t been pushing me on him. We’re over. He’s seeing that medical student. She’s...what’s her name? I only met her the once... smart girl, funny...”

“Martha Jones,” Jackie said sourly. “Yeah, she’s wonderful. She’s going to snap him up and then where will you be? Single. And during all this? You’re never going to give me grandchildren at this rate.” Jackie Tyler sipped her wine, her eyes bright. She was definitely tipsy now.

“I love you, Mum.” Rose smiled at her tipsy mother. “I get what you’re trying to do. You just want me to be happy and having a partner makes me more stable, right? ‘Cept, I’m fine. I can handle being single right now. Stop worrying. S’not like I have time for it right now. The business needs all my attention. We’re working to keep us afloat without layoffs.”  
“My Harold, he could take care of me. I won’t be able to cut hair for another month. You could move back in here, darling. Say you will? I miss you, sweetheart!”  
Rose stood up. She air-kissed her mother. “I’m off. I have to generate some business tomorrow.”

“Oh, Rose, be careful. Everyone is a bit high strung out there right now. And Bev reckons she saw your ex Jimmy Stone around the Tescos. She says he’s off his head again. Text me when you get home, alright?” 

“Yeah, see ya.”

Rose cautiously walked home. Her ex was fine when he was sober. He was an arse but he wasn’t dangerous. But when he was high, he had hit the walls, destroyed her stuff, and attempted to strangle her. She didn’t need to see him. Her mask gave her a certain amount of anonymity. She slipped into Tescos to grab another bottle of wine, some cheese, and crackers along with a Cadbury bar for later. It would have to do since she’d missed her chance to call the Doctor. In the alley across the street from her flat, she saw movement. Spooked, she ran into her building, not feeling safe until the magnetic lock sealed. Rolling her eyes at her imagination, she slipped into the elevator, skipping the stairs because of her shaky nerves.  
Kicking off her trainers. Rose washed her hands, stripped off the mask, made a cheese plate, and booted up her laptop. There was a missed call from John. Rose sighed. Jack leaped up next to her, meowing for cheese. She pet the beast, moving her plate away from him. The orange monster took advantage and stomped the keyboard. “Oh! No, no, no, it’s after ten…”  
Before Rose could hang up, the Doctor picked up. “Rose Tyler!”

“Hi,” she drawled, finding herself smiling at him. 

He was clearly ready for bed. Dressed in stripey blue pajamas, hair wet, he was on his stomach in front of the laptop. K-9 was beside him, snoring. There was a copy of a pulpy romance beside him. He noticed her looking and swiped it off the bed. He smiled brightly. “Hallo, again! Didn’t think I’d be hearing from you.”

“It’s late, I know, sorry. Jack decided to paw dial you.” 

His smile lost some wattage.

“I wanted to call you at a decent time,” Rose rushed to explain. “I was at my mother’s. She’s got a new boyfriend.”

“Oh ho, love is in the air!” he exclaimed.

“What?” Rose felt her cheeks heat up.

“Two of the older scientists here are flirting hard. I caught them at it in the mess today…” he explained, eyes wide when he realized what he had implied. “Erm, Harry Sullivan & Liz Shaw… both brilliant scientists… So your mum has a boyfriend?”

Rose laughed. He shifted around, putting a pillow down, folding his arms over the pillow, and pillowing his head on his arms. Rose followed his example, putting the laptop to the left of her and leaning sideways against the couch so she could pet Jack and reach her wine. “Yeah, he’s a butcher…but I think I don’t want to know too much about my mum’s love life.”

“Understood.” He reached out of frame and came back with a can of cola. 

“I’m keeping you up,” Rose said, feeling guilty. 

“Please keep me up,” he pleaded. “I’m so tired of talking about science and numbers and how bad the coffee is here…”

Rose laughed. There was a loud thump outside her flat. She jumped, freezing to listen. 

“Rose, what’s wrong? You’re upset…”

Rose shook it off. “Nothing.”

“It’s not nothing, you’re shaking…” John had lifted up. “Tell me.”

“You tell me first,” Rose said. “You were going to explain the reason you’re in a bunker to me…” She refilled her wine glass, letting the alcohol calm her down. The flat was silent except for Jack’s soft snores.

“Right, I did, didn’t I? Get comfortable,” he murmured, eyes not meeting hers. “Donna wanted to go to Las Vegas for the wedding.” He flipped through his phone and showed a wedding picture of Lee and Donna with hearts in their eyes. “They didn’t want a big todo since Lee’s family is estranged and Donna has me, her mother Sylvia, and grandad…”

“So you have different mothers?”

“Different parents entirely, actually,” John remarked. “I’m adopted.”

“Oh.” 

“We were childhood best friends and we are cousins through Wilf but when my mother… well, when I lost…”

Rose’s heart went out to him. “You were adopted by Sylvia?”

“Nah, Sylvia tolerates me. I was adopted by Donna’s dad, Geoff. Then he ah… Well, it’s just a small family group. So, why not make it a destination wedding. No idea why she chose Vegas… Anyhow, the wedding ends, we are having drinks at the Bellagio…”

“Sounds posh,” Rose said, sinking into the sofa.

“Right, very posh… it was Autumn and there were these giant peacocks made of erm, flowers. I’ve pictures, if you give me your number, I can send you a few. I mean...you don’t…”

Rose loved it when he tried to be bold and immediately got flustered. She had the feeling if they had met in real life, he would have just taken her phone and typed his number in by now. There was an underlying rudeness to him that should have been off-putting but just seemed more like an ignorance of societal norms. Like a cat. Rose said her number out loud, repeating it when his mouth dropped open. He gaped a few times before rapidly typing it into his phone. 

A second later an ostentatious flower peacock stared back at her. A few more images of a grand hotel came through. She saved it under, ‘The Doctor.’ “Go on.”  
John ran a hand through his messy hair. “So, I decided, four Old Fashioneds in, to try my hand at blackjack. At the table is a gorgeous blonde, I think… it was all a bit blurry without my glasses and full of whiskey. She started fawning all over me, and calling me ‘angel.’ It was all very flattering to my ego.”

“I’ll bet.”

“Ha ha, Rose Tyler.” Rose grinned. She loved the way he gestured and she absolutely loved the way he said her name as if it tasted delicious. “Anyhow, stop interrupting.”

“Rude.”

“Yes! You are being a bit… We start winning. Well, I start winning. I have her blow on the dice and all that cornball Vegas shit. More drinks. Then more drinks. Then even more drinks…”

“Oh John, no,” Rose said, starting to laugh. She had a feeling where this was going. “This is like a cheesy 90’s sitcom…”

“It is exactly like a terrible 90s sitcom. We wake up in my room, naked.”

Rose gasped, wishing she had popcorn. “Oh no!”

“Oh, yes! And on my hand is a wedding band. I got married.” John looked mortified.

“You got married,” Rose repeated.

“I got married,” he reiterated. “Donna thought it was hilarious. Which is wonderful because she could have been very very angry with me for stealing her thunder. She wasn't. She had her wedding photographer take nice photos of us while I was terribly hungover.” John chugged his cola and hopped off the bed. He returned with a second one. “Ask Donna to show you the pictures when you meet her. I’ve deleted them.”

Rose munched crackers. “Oh, I’m going to meet your sister?”

“You have to to get the whole story…” John insisted, “you’ll love her. She’s always taking the mick. So, married to a woman I don’t even know her last name. Reinette is happy. She loved her angel. She’s French. Didn’t know. We have a double honeymoon where I am desperately trying to get to know my brand new wife.” John pet K-9 and tossed a toy for him. “She’s gorgeous. But she’s posh. I’m a sort of ridiculous nerdy scientist. I like parks, museums, beaches, travel, frisbee with K-9… She loves fancy parties. She’s into expensive gifts which she thinks I owe her.”  
Rose smirked. “Why not get a quicky annulment?”

“Did I mention she was gorgeous and I was a nerdy scientist type?”

Cracking up, Rose moved the laptop again, so she could adopt his pose. “Oh Doctor!”

He was chagrined. “I am an idiot.”

“How long were you together?” Rose asked.

“Well, erm, we tried to make it work. So two years.” His lovely eyes widened. “Two miserable years. She was demanding. She wanted everything to be top tier. I am so glad I never got around to mingling our finances. I’d have nothing. We had four months where we got along…”

“Because of the sex?” Rose hazarded.

John turned pink. 

“Well, at least she was good for something,” Rose teased.

“I wanted it to work. I hadn’t been in a relationship in awhile...She could be sweet when she was getting her own way. She was very loving then. And she was good with Donna’s first… But a year in, she and I clearly had nothing in common. Anyway, I don’t want to spend all night talking about our failed marriage. She wanted it to last. She wanted me to come to heel. I wanted to not do that. I tried to move out to my own flat. Not two days later, she turned up with all her things, and moved in with me.”

“She didn’t!” Rose covered her mouth trying not to laugh at his misfortune. 

“Laugh it up, Tyler!” He teased before frowning. “It worked out in my favor. She didn’t password her phone. I found out she was having an affair, multiple affairs actually...they just kept calling. I told her to leave and she refused. So, I got pissed at a local and Harry-he’s another long story...had a secret lair based project. I saw it as the perfect opportunity to run away from my overcomplicated life. I signed the divorce papers and left them in our flat. My solicitor informed her. That voicemail was ugly. I’m not proud of it.” He picked at his pillowcase. “Still want to talk to me? I am a cowardly man.” John flopped down onto his arms.

“She sounds like a nightmare, honestly,” Rose said. “And abusive. Bet she constantly accused you of overreacting, yeah? And then lovebombig you when you would pull away?”

“Sounds like you dated my wife. Were you one of her affair partners by any chance?” 

“Nah, don’t think I’ve dated any hot blondes lately. My ex, the one before Mickey…” Rose picked at her fingernails.

“You dated Mickey?”

Rose arched a brow. The Doctor frowned. “Dated, not dating.” 

“Right, sorry…Just curious.” Jealous more like it.

“Anyhow, Jimmy did the same stuff. He would have a blowup, then be sweet. He constantly told me I was being very sensitive when he was being cruel and pushing boundaries. Until he started doing pills. Then he tried to strangle me…”

“Rose!” John sat up, eyes angry.

“I said TRIED. I was in the kitchen. I hit him with a hot baking tray full of biscuits.” Rose said, remembering it with relish. “Shame about the biscuits. Tossed him and the biscuits out. That’s why I’m a bit frazzled.”

“Because you threw out biscuits?” John asked, settling back down. “I can understand-”

“No, you nut. Mum said Bev saw him in town. Then I thought I saw him and freaked myself out. It’s nothing. He hasn’t come near me in years. S’just nerves.” She leaned on her fist. 

“I hate that that happened to you,” John said. “Pretty impressed that you hit him with a pan. You’re no pushover, Rose Tyler.” John yawned. 

“Bedtime for you, I think.” Rose smiled at his obstinate expression.

“No thanks, I hate wasting time sleeping… I know I’m underground in a secret lab but we’re friends now, right? So if you need me…If you need anything, will you call me?” John asked, voice dripping in sincerity. Rose’s heart warmed. “Because if you die up there, or stop talking to me, I’m going to go mental for sure.”

Rose barked out a laugh. “So this is always about you?”

“Yes, of course!” John smiled, softly.

Rose shook her head at him. “You’re ridiculous.”

“I mean it. I can help if you want me to. I know you’re pretty handy with a pan...You’re a strong independent business woman. But I’m a...well, I’m a scientist in a bottle but I can send my sister…” 

“Come on,” Rose picked up the laptop. She scooted down the hall to the bedroom. Jack protested, following along behind her to the bed. “Wait here.” She dropped him on the bed. He slipped into the bathroom and got ready for bed, coming back in her discarded pajamas from the night before. Flopping onto the bed, she told him. “You want to help me out?”

John nodded. 

“Talk to me until I fall asleep?”

“What about?” he asked.

“Read me some of that trashy romance you were trying to hide from me,” Rose suggested hoping to see him turn pink again.

He opened his mouth to argue, puffed out a breath, and reached under the bed to get the book. “Right...From the beginning then. Before the...erm, before the… The farmer’s daughter Anna was just turned eighteen this morning…” he read.

Rose giggled.

“Settle down, this is a bedtime story,” he admonished.

“Sorry… Doctor?”

“Mm?” John’s now dry hair stuck up every which way. 

“I’m going to call you again tomorrow.”

“You had better... She was an innocent girl, not one to get into obvious trouble and the apple of her father’s eye until Roger. Hm, I think this Roger is going to be trouble. Oh, yes, he’s tall and not wearing a shirt. Definitely a troublemaker…”

Rose had never giggled herself to sleep before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the continued interest! Loving the feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens. We start getting into the vagueness of a negative relationship between John and Saxon.

John took a pint of milk from the mess fridge, stopping to talk to Ace behind the counter. The whip-smart teen with bright curious eyes and a brusque manner was yelling at the chef. “Think you’re a real cook, burning everything to a crisp, yeah? You’re not. Hi Professor,” she said smiling at him. “Told your mate to watch what he’s mixing down here for fertilizer. I tried that mix once.”

“Not good?” he asked, placing the pint on a tray. The tables were filling up. He was glad to not be in the noisy mess today. The white floors, white tables, and white walls gave him a headache. It was like some weird food heaven in here with lousy chips. Ace was his bright spot. For the first month, she had insisted on greeting him with bad jokes and smiles while he was trying to keep to himself and hide how cranky he was. She hadn’t cared, relentlessly trying to cheer him up. 

Ace added a selection of biscuits she knew he liked in a container with a wink. “Well, depends on your definition of good. You want a big hole in a wall, good. No hole…”

“No good,” John finished with a laugh. “Why aren’t you with the scientists?”

“Had a whole lot of holes during my A levels. Not eating in today, Professor?” she asked, stopping to swear colorfully at the chef who offered her a few choice words in response. She turned back to eye him. “Hiding from Saxon?”

“Should I be?” John said, trying to pay for the biscuits. She waved him off. 

“Yeah, I reckon he’s been ripping into everyone something fierce today, Professor. He’s got deadlines! Or something… Doesn’t matter to me and that stupid idiot back there. We just burn the toast. See you for dinner? Want me to hide something for you? Slip in. Slip out?” She winked.

He narrowed his eyes at her. Maybe he did need a new assistant… Maybe he’d found one in Ace. “You know anything about plants, Ace?” 

Rose’s books were all in the red. Well, virtual red. Everything was online. She had eaten three pens so far. Prydonian’s check had covered last month's expenses. It hadn’t done anything to cover the salaries for this month. Rose had texted John to ask if he was serious about the pet portrait after last night. He’d sent back several glamor shots of the little dog, a brief description of what he wanted, and told her to charge him double since it was a rush. She had breathed out. That would pay part of Amy’s salary. If she and Micks would take nothing again this month, she could pay Rory something too if she completed the last of their backlog. It was going to be a long day.

Something scuttled outside her flat. Rose dropped her pen. Padding to the door, she looked through the peephole. There was no one in the hall. Rolling her eyes, she walked back to the sofa. “Stop creeping yourself out, Rose. Two months inside and you’re already going bonkers. Not a good look,” she muttered. 

Grabbing a yellow legal pad, she started detailing plans to get more clients. She texted Mickey a few of her ideas before wandering into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she sighed. There wasn’t much in. She couldn’t afford to get much in. Opening the cabinet she saw a can of spaghetti hoops. Ugh. Noon was too early for that. She grabbed a box of cereal. Something thumped outside her door. 

Rose raced back to the peephole. The hall was still empty. Frowning, she put the chain on the door and went back to work. “Rose Tyler, you mind your own and get back to work. S’probably just a Harriet going out...I’m perfectly safe.” She left the chain on though, just in case.

“So, he’s completely barmy,” Harry Sullivan said, pouring properly brewed tea into John’s cup. The aroma alone was mouth-watering. “He’s locked up his own lab. Only Lucy is allowed in there now and what I saw last time resembled an old fashioned Bond villain's lair. Liz and I are pouring over the contracts to see if we can bow out gracefully. I’m all for innovation but what exactly is he doing down there?”

“What did he say when you confronted him?” John asked, adding two cubes of sugar to his cup.

“When I asked him what he was playing at? Who we were all working at? That sort of thing?” Harry said with a laugh. “He told me that I had signed an NDA and so had he. So I was to keep my funny little notions about us all going to Mars to myself, there’s a good lad. Well, he used a bit more colorful language if you get my drift.” Harry Sullivan sat down, stirring his tea. 

“Harry’s never been this aggressive with staff before either. I’ve known him for years. Ace says he’s been working the assistants to death. Most of them are showing signs of stress, lack of sleep.”

“Ace? Is that the munitions expert in the mess hall? She’s a low key genius, isn’t she? How do you think a girl like that got caught in the mess instead of my labs? I’d take her any day over some of my grad students. Never mind that now, I suppose I can always recruit her when this nonsense is over. We were promised an adventure, not a mad caper. I for one am tired of it and Saxon.”

“You think this is a military operation then?” John asked. “Not just a terraforming module?”

“I tell you, I have no idea. If it were just about making a particular location habitable, then why all the secrecy? I have to say, I wouldn’t be terribly surprised if we all get loaded into a rocket and shipped to Mars. Did you notice the ratios around here? Or the number of people?”

John hadn’t. He had been mostly in his own lab but the complex was huge. “I haven’t been paying attention.”

“Well, I have and let me tell you, old boy, that there are exactly 160 people in this complex.” Harry Sullivan sipped his tea. “And more than half are women…Two thirds are women, mostly young women.”

“Isn’t that...no,” he drawled. “No. No, that’s too weird, exactly 160? That’s… isn’t that the exact number recommended for repopulation?”

Harry nodded. “Only Liz and I are out of our primes.”

“You might be, but Liz Shaw, never,” John said, grinning. 

Harry laughed. “Thanks.”

John knew he had made a mistake, possibly as soon as he made it. When Reinette had refused to leave his flat, clinging to him with pure stubborn malice, he should have called Donna instead of turning to Saxon. He had been so embarrassed by his mistake of a marriage. Donna had known the missus was bad but John hadn’t wanted to tell her about the affairs and the clinging. Not that it mattered. Donna would have helped him. She’d always help him. His self-esteem had been too low at that point. He couldn’t have handled it if she teased him for it. 

Harold had caught him, miserable and half-drunk in the pub. He’d played on their past relationship to convince John to come down here. Before he’d sobered up, he had packed a bag, along with K-9, and been on his way to the underground. He had texted his solicitor to get the divorce done. He hadn’t lied to Rose about being a coward. Now, look where it had got him? At least he’d made some new connections like Harry Sullivan, Ace, Liz...and Rose.

Distracted, he didn’t notice when Saxon appeared in his lab. Startled, John turned to regard his old friend. Harry looked thinner, dressed immaculately in a black suit with his lab coat slung casually over one arm. “How’s the farm?” he asked in an overly familiar teasing tone. One he hadn’t used in a long time. It set John’s teeth on edge. What did he want?

“I’ve been sending regular reports, Harry.” John stood up to watch Harry circle the algae tanks. “I can support a small, very small village on my output in two months. I can’t make them grow any faster without risking burn.” 

Harry lifted a cold hardy Siberian tomato that John had been modifying to increase output and resistance to disease. He’d been breeding it with an heirloom variety known to make great ketchup. He was rather proud of it. Harry sighed, dropping the plant. “John, John, you’re a genius. Your time tables are not good enough. We are simply running out of time down here. I have to be done before you all want more money. You might do it though, wouldn’t you? To stay safely hidden away...”

John scratched at his neck, uncomfortable with the too bright look in Harry’s light eyes. He ignored the personal comment. “Why? There’s nothing we’re working on down here that we couldn’t easily, nay more easily do in a lab above ground. Why isolate us at all? The NDAs, the bunker… Owen Harper says you’re clearing three acres down in the lowest level to test the staple crops and plant feed grass. Why? It’s all a bit Dr. Evil, isn’t it? Why me? You don’t need me down here at all.”

Harry spun, holding a very fragile snap pea sprout. John bit his lip, reached out, and plucked the plant from his grasp. Gently he replaced it in the tray, whispering sweet nothings to it. Harry ran a hot hand down his back. John froze, shocked. No one had actually touched him since he’d been down here. Harry wouldn’t be his first, second, or tenth choice… maybe once. Not after...not since... “Johnny, you’re sweet,” he purred. “I wanted you here for me. We had a good time once, didn’t we?”

“No.” John pulled away from him.

“You left your wife for me,” Harry insisted, oozing charm, “and you haven’t even thanked me.”

“I ran away from my wife. You just gave me a place to hide, Harry. All of that.. With us was...was ages ago. And it wasn’t how you’re remembering it.”

“I remember it very well.” Harry smiled. “Maybe you don’t remember how fun it was.”

“You pushed too hard, too fast,” John said, moving to put a table between them. 

“I was a tad over eager. Cold you blame me? But too fast, too hard, no, I never did.” Harry disagreed, leaning over the table threatening the sprouts and John’s personal space. The scent of him was familiar. He was wearing the same cologne he had then…that night. John felt nauseous. “You were just uncomfortable with your own feelings.”

No. No. No. “Whatever happened is in the past, Harry.” He gritted his teeth against the memories. He would keep control. Harry couldn’t have it. Never again. “You never answered my question. Why trap us here?” he asked, his voice calm, disconnected from the maelstrom within.

Harry stopped advancing, spinning away. “It’s not just for sentimental reasons, Johnny. You’re here because you’re a genius. Everyone here is a genius. Even the janitorial staff. I handpicked each and every one of them. It’s like a perfect microcosm of humanity. And the community is thriving. Several people have predictably formed love matches. Not you, John, why? Waiting for me?”

“I’m not here for that. I’m here for not that. I’ve just got out of a complicated relationship. I doubt if anyone here would interest me no matter who they are or were,” John insisted. “I needed a break from relationships.”

Harry shrugged off the rejection. “No matter, plenty of time to work that out later. I want enough food produced here to supply 200 humans in a month. And let’s say several meat animals... Although I suppose that can wait as long as we have potatoes. Can you do it?” Stalking forward, Harry lifted a tray to sneer at the plants. 

“125 at most… Maturation takes time. If everything is perfect, I could feed 130 on restriction. I could do better with access to the outside world...” John said. “Maybe I could get another tank… Or more trays…” 

Harry sighed, his expression of annoyance melting away into a friendly plastic smile. “No one leaves. You signed the contract. I’ll see if I can get another tank built for you. I’m here for you John. We are friends after all.”

He left the room. John’s hands trembled. He needed to talk to Donna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments keep me posting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A misdialed video call leads to intrigue and romance...

The Skype ring sounded. Rose raced to finish up in the loo. She wrapped a towel around her, tucking it in. It was after six. She’d spoken to Mickey two hours ago. It had to be the Doctor. “I’m coming!” She answered the call without clicking on the camera. 

“Rose! Rose? Where are you?” John’s camera was on. Poor guy looked distressed in a half undone oxford. 

“I’ve just come from the shower. I’m a bit…naked. Oh, who cares?” John needed to see her. Rose clicked the camera on. Trying not to blush, she watched his eyes go from tired and distressed to wide as saucers. She tucked the towel tighter around herself. Her hair was a wild mess, dripping water everywhere. “Are you all right?”

His cheeks were pink. His jaw dropped open. The Doctor swallowed a few times before looking away. “Yeah,” he squeaked, “yeah, no. No.” He glanced up and met her eyes. “No. I’m not. Things here are getting complicated.”

John’s hair was a mess. As she watched, he mangled it worse, tugging it into a rat’s nest. Rose picked up the laptop and carried him into the bedroom. She placed him on the nightstand. “Can you tell me what happened?”

She pulled open a drawer, snagging a pair of sleep shorts. She shimmied into them, hoping she wasn’t giving him too much of a show. Dropping the towel for a minute, to drag a cotton tea over her head. Grabbing up the towel, she roughly dried her hair. Rose turned to regard the laptop. Damn, it was angled a bit, and judging by how he had his eyes cast down, he’d seen a little something. Rose resisted the urge to giggle as he sneaked another peak. Seeing she was clothed, he let out a breath when she settled onto the bed. 

“I know you’re not supposed to tell me anything. But you’re early, and Doctor, you’re rattled.”

Nodding, the Doctor put her down at one end of his bed, so he could lay on his stomach. He grabbed the pillow to prop his arms and looked at her. “Two of the older scientists here-I told you about them, Harry and Liz?”

“The two that are in love,” Rose remarked to vigorous nodding.

“Well, in like for sure... They're worried. Some of the things, well no all of the things we’re doing here are not adding up. We...Harry Sullivan and I had a meeting to...We’re sort of rebelling, checking contracts for outs. I had my sister clear out my flat. Get it ready. Not that I can leave here. Ugh, my plants are probably dead by now. Shame. Nothing sadder than a dead houseplant, is there?” 

“Why can’t you get out of your contract? You can’t be held there, can you? You’re not prisoners.” Rose sat cross-legged on the bed, tilting the camera up a bit so she wasn’t giving him more of a show in her loose tee. “That can’t be legal.”

“I don’t know! I was drunk when I signed my contract!” John burst out, running a hand roughly through his hair. “I trusted him. I trusted the bastard. Now I think he knew I was in that bar getting absolutely pissed. I hadn’ seen him in ages. Ages! He shows up, all sympathetic and buying rounds…wanting to be friends again.” John put his head down. A muffled, “I think I am very very stupid when it comes to relationships with humans,” came from the pillow.

“John, how can you be stupid about anything? You have multiple doctorates,” Rose reminded him. “Besides, it sounds like this person was important to you once.” Sounded like John had been taken advantage of. Rose was angry on his behalf. She shoved it down. It wasn’t productive right now.

He lifted his head, biting his bottom lip. “Erm, he…we… it was a long time ago. Didn’t end well. And not one of those doctorates is in human behavior!” He hopped off the bed, disappearing off camera.

“Do you still have feelings for him?” Rose kept her voice low and gentle.

“Not the way you’re thinking. Not the way he’s thinking,” he said still off camera. 

Rose filed that statement away to think about later. Right now John needed a friend with no ulterior motives. Speaking of friends with no ulterior motives, K-9 hopped up on the bed, sniffing the camera. His little lack nose quivered adorably before he was lifted up and away. John appeared with a flask and a soda. Instead of mixing them, he took a swig from each. “Do you erm, want to get a drink with me?” he asked.

“Bars aren’t open. And you’re trapped in a bunker,” she sang out.

“Oh, you have wine! Go get a glass. I don’t want to drink alone.” He repeated his swig from each. “Besides,” he said as Rose carried him back into the living room, “I meant after…” he waved the flask vaguely, “after all this insanity. Dinner too.”

“Doctor, are you asking me out?” Rose teased, as she set him down on the pass to get a bottle of white out of the fridge. The Prosecco had a spoon in it to keep it from losing all the bubbles, she took it out and wagged it at him. Offering him a bright smile.

“Yes, yeah, yes, yup,” he replied, popping the ‘p’ adorable. “Come back over here. I can’t see you.”

“Bossy tonight,” Rose remarked, sliding onto the barstool, a large glass of Prosecco in hand. 

The Doctor dropped back down onto his bed with his flask and soda. He rolled his eyes but winked. “Requests, not demands. You can always say no. EVERYONE can ALWAYS say NO,” he shouted. He jumped when someone thumped on his wall, spilling soda down the front of himself. “Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry,” he muttered to his shirt.  
The bright sharp taste of the Prosecco hit her tongue and gave her a brave little push. “I might say yes if you asked me properly.”

The Doctor caught her eyes, crawling closer to the camera on his elbows, hands full. “You’re being polite. You’re not being polite? Oh, Rose Tyler, we are going on a date! Just as soon as we get out of our messes! No take backsies!”

“Pinkie swear!” Rose held up her pinkie. He matched. They wiggled pinkies, laughing. He settled back against his wall to continue drinking. The Doctor's eyes lost their haunted look. He was still pensive. Rose had a feeling his declaration a minute ago was referring to a dark moment either in his past or maybe even something that had happened today. “Doctor...do you need me to call your sister to get you out of there?”

“No,” he drawled. “Nope, I need to figure this out. It’s bothering me. There’s something happening here that might be dangerous. I know I’m a genius. But everyone here is a genius. The girl in our mess is a genius. Maybe our chef is a biochemist and that’s why he’s so shit at making Shepherd’s pie… and what is he working on down in his thrice locked lab? Rose, I can’t just leave all of these geniuses here to his mercy.”

“But you got your flat ready,” Rose reminded him. “It doesn’t have to be your problem. If this person is dangerous to you… I don’t want you to get hurt.” Rose twirled her glass nervously.

John beamed. “Oh, I’m glad I met you!” He enthused.

“Me too! Why exactly?”

He took a swig from the flask, forgoing the soda, grimacing. “Oh, that’s awful! I never drink.”

“You got into this mess because of your drinking!” Rose rolled her eyes and sipped her own drink.

He made a face. “Is this what our relationship is going to be like? Are you going to be constantly calling me out on my bullshit?” 

“Are we in a relationship now?” Rose asked, laughing. She laughed harder when his pouty lower lip jutted out to entice her. “We haven’t even had a date yet.” 

“Yes, we did!” Oh! He was offended! Rose was dying. “We had dinner together… Chips! Chips were our first date.” He finished off the flask, his eyes bright. “Then...well, then is now where we have gotten drinks together. This is our second date.” He rolled a finger around everything.

“Cheap date, I bought my own chips!” Giggling, Rose refilled her glass. Jack meowed in the background. “Hold on, gotta feed the cat.” John grumbled as she opened a tin for the cat. She returned to see John sipping his soda and petting K-9. He’d finally stilled. He grinned when he saw she was paying attention to him again. “Are we drinking all night?”

“Yes.”

John popped into his mini fridge to grab a small unopened bottle of vodka. He returned to the bed once again having to move his little buddy away from Rose. All his limbs were loose. The tension he’d felt since waking up next to Reinette was finally, finally starting to dissipate. Or it was the liquor. He was boneless now and one with the universe. No, it was Rose. It was because of Rose. She was curled up on her sofa in pajamas she had let him see her change into and wasn’t that wonderful? She watched him with her big beautiful eyes as she pet her ginger monster cat. John wasn’t much of a cat person. He could share with this monster if he got to sit in Rose’s lap.

Rose cracked up, sloshing her drink onto the cat who, offended, hopped off the couch. “Did you mean to say that out loud?”

“Hm?” They’d been talking about her business. Being an artist was a lot of spec work and hope.

“Yep.” Rose agreed.

Was he saying everything he was thinking out loud?”

Rose arched a brow.

“God, I miss sex,” he said. Oops! That was definitely out loud. Panicked, he glanced up to see Rose watching him with a smirk. He had been lying on his back. He rolled over to watch her watch him. Were there two of her now? Brilliant! “I erm…”

“Do you miss sex,” Rose asked as he died of mortification, “or do you miss that moment when you look at someone and that spark hits you and you’re like, yes, I will strip this person naked with my teeth? I miss that moment…”

John choked on his own saliva. Had she done that? To someone? Would she do that with him? To him?! “Ah, yes, erm, that too. But also, erm, also that moment when it’s all over and everyone’s had a trip to the loo and there’s nothing left to do but cuddle up together, skin cooling, feeling...connected.” 

Rose let out a sigh as she melted into her sofa. “Do you… do you think you can you feel that over a video?”

“Connected? Yeah, think so.” They grinned at one another.

“I miss sex too,” Rose said, the little minx. She had waited until he had a mouthful of vodka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffiness!!! Hint of plot... Let me know what you think!?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose plays matchmaker. John gets an assistant.

“Rose, I talked to the secretary, Jenny over at Tardis Books,” Amy’s voice exploded out of Rose’s laptop before she was done hitting ‘accept the call.’ Rose was covered in acrylic paint. The large canvas she had chosen for K-9 leaned against an easel she often used for presentations. She took the paintbrush out of her mouth to answer, “And?”

“She gave me the runaround. She said the woman is busy, always busy.” Amy’s hair was up. Her makeup was fresh and perfect as ever. Rose had a spatter of black paint on her nose. She could see it in her little image box. Could she wipe it off without letting Amy know she was doing it?

“Why call me to tell me the same thing you always tell me? I’m in the middle of a commission here, Amelia,” Rose mock growled.

“Yeah, I can see that you’re very into your work since you’ve got various smudges of every color of the rainbow all over your face. Stop being impatient. I’m getting to the good part. Jenny said that she did hear Donna Noble making noises about needing business cards and that they were thinking of getting an artist to do their windows. Rose, I got Jenny to agree to let me send our press packet.” Amy arched a brow.

“Oh my God! She never lets anyone send her a packet! The last one I sent two years ago was returned to sender. Lynda tried too and well, she sent chocolates. It still came back without the chocolates of course! That is fantastic! Amy, I could kiss you!” Rose cheered. 

“I wish somebody would,” Amy grumbled. “The pandemic is really cramping my style, here.” Behind Amy, her flat was classy with olive walls, several large pieces of Rose’s early flower art, and a tasteful grey sofa. “Seriously, Rose, I don’t know how you do it.”

Rose blinked. “Do what?” She grabbed for her wet rag to wipe her fingers off. She took a pass at her face. 

“You and Micks broke up what-? Forever ago…” Amy began.

“Seven months,” Rose corrected, arching a brow. Where was her graphic designer going with this?

“Right, an eternity, and you’re hot,” Amy stated.

“Thanks,” Rose deadpanned. 

Amy ignored her, pressing on, saying, “A hot sexy blonde bombshell and I’ve never seen you so much as look at anyone. I’d die if I had that long of a dry spell.” Amy crossed her long modelesque legs. “Is there a pill to calm it down?”

“I’m not a nun. No pills. I’ve been focused on other things.”

“How? I can’t focus on anything else?” Amy asked in exasperation.

“Amy!” Rose wasn’t sure she wanted to be in this conversation. She had drunk a lot of water before bed to keep the inevitable hangover away but there was still a hint of it behind her eyes. The Doctor was probably having a nice lie in this morning. He’d passed out mid-story last night. “I was busy making our business profitable.”

“Well, that’s off,” Amy said, cutting through that excuse with a sharp hand movement. 

Rose cracked up. “Oh, thanks! Again…so glad our future is doomed. ”

“Aren’t you...pent up?” Amy begged. 

“We’re in a quarantine. Buy some batteries.” Rose suggested, sending Amy into gales of laughter.

“Oh, is that what you do?” Amy arched her brows.

“No. Stop it. I’m normal. I’m human! I get urges… I just… I’ve been talking to someone,” Rose knew as soon as she said the words that it was a mistake. Amy was a shark smelling blood in the water. 

“No! You’re not! How? How did you meet? Who is he? Is he fit? You’re not stupid enough to break quarantine for a guy…But oh, what if he’s in quarantine then? You could quarantine together...naked!” 

Rose flushed. Amy crowed. Rose puffed out a breath and looked at Jack snoozing in a sunbeam. She would give anything to be that fat orange cat right now. “Amy, stop it. We’re just talking. He’s not close by… We met online. He was trying to call his sister...he misdialed. He’s a doctor. Yes, he’s fit. I’ve only been here, my mum’s and Tesco’s. No secret quarantine trysts. Feel better?”

“No.” Amy sighed. “I’m trapped in my flat. You have hot gossip and you won’t dish. You never have hot gossip. Give a girl some crumbs.”

“Amy, there’s not much to tell. He misdialed and we hit it off. He’s tall, with really great unruly hair and oh, he’s got a little dog. That’s the commission… He’s very sweet, funny, and a bit rude. It’s honestly, hilarious. What do you want to hear?”

“Phone sex?” Amy asked.

“Ask out Rory,” Rose suggested.

“What?” Amy tilted her head. “Rory? He works with us.”

“I’m the boss. It’s okay. Ask out Rory. He’s handsome. Smart. Funny. And he’s been in his flat the entire time. He even gets his food delivered. He’s the safest option around. You can have the quarantine romance and give me the hot goss.” ‘And he is in love with you,’ she thought. 

Amy pursed her lips. “Rory… yeah, he is a tall drink of water, isn’t he?” She shook her head no. “Rose, he’s not interested in girls like me. He’s a genius. He never even came to any of the company parties.”

“He’s shy! And you’re an incredibly talented artist in a very short skirt,” Rose said.

“Rory… I suppose he’s better than batteries.” 

“Amy,” Rose shouted.

“You’re right, I’ll order us both a few packs of batteries just in case. Ta!”

The screen went dark.

John did not go to work. Lying on his bed with a wet rag over his face, he wished for death. His mouth was already there with a strange fuzzy taste. K-9 snored next to him. He knew he was dehydrated. He knew that paracetamol and water would help and yet...moving bad.

The Skype song sounded.

It was just close enough for him to grab it. “Hello?”

“What are you doing lying down on a Wednesday afternoon?” Donna asked.

“Stop, stop, shouting at me,” he muttered.

“Are you hungover? John, you shouldn’t drink. You make stupid decisions when you drink. Remember your wife?” Donna demanded, sounding both angry and profoundly concerned in a way that only Donna could truly pull off. John managed to sit up. Getting off the bed, he snagged a bottle of water and the painkillers off the counter. He lost the flannel, since his hot head had warmed it into being useless.

“Yes, rough day yesterday,” John told her, popping the pills before taking a long swig of lifegiving water. “Harry made a pass.”

“That son of a bitch,” Donna hissed. “Are you alright? I can come find you. I put a tracking chip in your brain.”

John let out a shaky laugh. “You would!”

“Wish I had, John you can’t put yourself through that again. His passes aren’t passed, they’re attempted sexual assaults.” Donna was positively murderous. “I know I didn’t react back then the way I should have. And you know I never would have allowed you to be near him now. Come home.”

“Donna, I’m okay. I’m fine. Nothing happened,” he lied. Nothing much happened. “There is something strange going on here though. Can you contact Alistair for me?”

Donna nodded. “Yeah, I can. Do you want to tell me what’s going on?”

“Don’t know yet. Everything here seems to be for terraforming a new planet. Except nothing here is for an actual colony...or maybe it is and I haven’t noticed? We’re not secretly in a spaceship are we?”

“Not underground, you’re not. Come home. I’ve tossed almost everything from your flat. It can be ready in a few days. Lee and I would love to see you. The kids are starting to recognize people...You need to get to know them, John. They need their uncle.” 

“I want to.” He did. Donna’s kids were adorable little monsters he wanted to corrupt with science. “I can’t. I need to figure this out. What’s Harry up to anyway? I need to know.” John touched the roof of his mouth with his tongue, to click it, regretting the flavor. He needed to brush his teeth.

“Saxon is dangerous to your health John. You never think he’s as dangerous as he is.”

He shrugged, conceding that he did have a blind spot. “Maybe, but I have made a few real friends here. I can’t leave them behind. Sides, not even sure I can get out. I’m on contract. And there are guards… Oh, let’s not talk about it. I’ve got a massive headache. We can pretend we had the huge conversation where you worry and I worry and we worry and skip to the part where you contact Alistair. Tell him to look into this. I want to talk about Lee and the kids.” John sipped the water, feeling it seep into his moisture-starved cells. 

“Lee is driving me up a wall. Working from home doesn’t suit him. We’re going to get him a giant hamster wheel to run off the energy. Either that or we’re going to be trying for baby three sooner than planned,” Donna told him.

“Ew. erm, good luck?” John frowned. “And the kids?”

“The baby can say ‘dada’ and ‘cookie’ but not ‘mum.’ The older one is talking up a storm, telling the neighbors all our business.” Donna rolled her eyes. Behind her the eldest snuck into her living room carrying a handful of cake. She was covered in it and had obviously grabbed it directly from a full on cake, not a slice. Lee slipped in and caught the kid, putting his finger up to his lips. John smirked. “I swear, would it hurt them to say ‘mum’ first, just once? Lee is so smug!”

“Third times a charm,” John suggested.

“How’s your girlfriend?” Donna asked.

“Good,” John responded, not bothering to dispute Rose's status. He vaguely recalled telling Rose that they were already dating. He groaned internally. Would she accept his call tonight? Or had he embarrassed himself out of the date she’d agreed to go on? Nah, her last image looked amused. “She’s an artist. She owns her own business. She’s lovely.”

His phone buzzed. Scrambling, he found it under his pillow. The battery was nearly flat. He smiled.

“Must be from the girlfriend with that gooey look on your face. You’re a goner, aren’t you?”  
He glanced up at Donna. “I should be annoyed that you are prying into my private personal private business.”

“You’re not. You’re chipper.”

“I am.” He scratched at his head. “I got drunk with Rose over Skype. Wasn’t sure I hadn’t completely humiliated myself but here she is, texting me to see how I am.” He smiled again, scrambling to plug it in. He texted her back. “Still breathing.”

“I want to meet her.” Donna crossed her arms. 

“Me too.” 

“John, I’m serious. You’ve been hurt by every relationship. I want to do a background check. What’s her name?”

“Not every--Don’t you dare! I am not going to have a frantic video call with Rose under a spotlight and you barking questions.” He wagged a finger at Donna who ignored him, holding up her pen, she licked the tip, saying, “Rose…? And her address…”

There was a knock at his door. Rolling his eyes, he stared deep into his sister’s green eyes. “Don’t snoop.”

She rolled her eyes right back as he disconnected.

“Alright Professor? You said to come see you on my day off and you weren’t in your lab. Took a chance you were her. Brought you a coffee.” Ace stood in front of him in dark jeans, white tee and her hair pulled back.

“Ace! Right! Yes, I did. I did say that,” John took the coffee and sniffed it.

Ace beamed. “It’s more like a milkshake. I know you hate coffee.”

Sipping it, he was startled. “This is like a milkshake. C’mon, let’s go. I’ll show you my lab.”

Ace’s youthful exuberance should have annoyed him in his state but the coffee burned off the last of his hangover. He showed her the ins and outs of his lab. She offered several useful suggestions about lighting array positioning and had a surprising amount of information about soils. An hour in, he officially took her on as his assistant. By dinner, he had learned she came from Perival and was estranged from her mother. John found her to be bright, insightful, and rude. She was perfect. Harry Sullivan gave him a sour look before winking his approval. He sat down with them, bringing Liz with him. Ace beamed at the pair.

“Say, John, have you given any thought to our conversation?” Harry Sullivan asked.

“Yep, I think we might need to start talking to all of the head scientists. Get a better idea of what each is working on. How about the contracts?” John asked, aware that Ace was soaking it all up. She seemed like a logical coconspirator to him. 

Harry seemed to agree because he didn’t speak in riddles, replying, “Ironclad, I’m afraid. Liz has used her free time to contact her cousin. She’s a brilliant lawyer. She says Saxon could wreck us suing for breach of contract. He also has the right to not allow us to work until the contract is up. Not to mention, he can claim everything we’re doing down here for himself.”

“No! That wasn’t in the contract I read,” John protested, moving his curry around on the plate. “I specifically asked about it.”

“Yes, if we complete the project, we retain the science. If however, we scarper, Saxon gets it. It was very cleverly worded. I didn’t notice it and Peri has trained me to look for that sort of nonsense,” Liz said in disgust. “I have enough for two papers. I can’t risk it.”

Ace piped up, “He’s proper crazy. My contract says he owns any ideas I make when I’m here if I quit and all I’m doing is dropping chips in oil and yellin’ at Glitz.”

“Not anymore old girl, since Dr. Smith has taken you on.” Harry beamed. “If you get tired of plants, come look for me.”

“Ace! Thanks, Dr. Sullivan!”

Harold Saxon drifted through the mess with a waiflike Lucy. Lucy reached for a muffin. Saxon grabbed her by the arm and dragged her past. Ace made a disgusted sound. “She left her husband for him and all he does is treat her like a pet. She invented an organism that eats plastic!”

“She left her husband for him?” John was shocked. He hadn’t known they were together. He’d been here for six months and learned nothing, noticed nothing. His depression over his divorce had consumed him. In a lot of ways, talking to Rose had reminded him that he was surrounded by real people and not just his plants.

“You’re surprised?” Liz asked. “I don’t like him but it’s hard to deny he has a certain magnetism.”

Ace shrugged. “She’s not the only one, the Professor here left his wife for Saxon.”

John’s jaw dropped. “What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for all the comments and reads! I have started school as an under employed adult. Send me some good employment vibes. I am tired but have 4 more parts of this story in the can, and a new Sleepover fic at the halfway point. Leftovers has 2 more parts to go, so more stuff from me coming up! Also, think I'm in a writing thing in September where I'm doing a kissing scene. Things are looking up! Keep commenting. The more I get, the more my muse allows me to write a day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose & John have a nice evening. John keeps investigating. Rose meets someone special.

The Skype song started.

Rose was in bed with her laptop balancing on a pillow. She was in a sea of pink. Jack had knocked a glass of wine over earlier. She had to strip the bed. Her only alternative had been her old childhood duvet. Embracing the theme, she had paired it with a lighter pink sheet set and pillowcases. She hadn’t bothered to match herself to the bed because that was insane. Her sleep pants were baby blue and her camisole was a plain white. Feeling a bit like she was sitting in a giant pink marshmallow peep, Rose opened the call to see the Doctor. He must have washed his hair today. It was light and practically floating around his head. She imagined it snapping with static. He was scowling, a deep furrow in between his dark eyes. As soon as he saw her, it vanished. He grinned. “Hi. You’re very...pink,” he stammered.

Rose beamed, snort laughing at him. “Jack was drinking in the bed and he spilled wine everywhere!”

“Cats… You can’t trust them when they’re in their cups, can you?” He asked in a philosophical tone.

“No… it’s a sad, sorry state of the world that cats are such messy drunks.” Rose made a sad face, going for introspective. 

“Hm, yes,” he agreed, smirking.

“Hi. How are you feeling after last night?”

John made a face. “The headache is gone. Stomach’s a bit.” He held up a hand and wavered it. “Probably won’t be drinking again until you take me out.”

“I’m taking you out?” Rose arched a brow.

“Oh yes!” he enthused. He was on his bed again in his favorite position on his stomach. “My sister says I make terrible decisions when I’m drunk, so you will have to chaperone me.” He ran a hand through his hair making it crackle. If he was attempting to tame it, he was failing. “Tell me something good.” His frown resurfaced for a second before he suppressed it. 

“Good?” Rose stared at the screen. A desire to reach through the screen and sort out his hair with her fingers zipped to the forefront of her thoughts. She bit her lip. After how flirty he was last night, Rose couldn’t help admitting to herself how much she missed human contact. How much she craved this man’s company. Idly she wondered what he smelled like. She wasn’t about to tell him that while she was sober. Rose wasn’t that brave. So, she had to go with the next best thing. “I finished your commission.”

He perked up. “Oh? Is that why you have a streak of burnt sienna just there on your left earlobe? It was bugging me but I couldn’t figure out how to ask you. Looks lovely with your skin though, so I wouldn’t worry about it.” Rose arched a brow as his ramble ran out of steam leaving him sheepish. “S’lovely.”

“Do you want to see it?” Rose asked, blushing. She grabbed her ear to feel for the paint. Using a fingernail, she scratched it off. Why hadn’t he answered yet? Maybe because one-half second had passed. She shifted her legs under the tray with nerves.

“Yes!” The Doctor bounced with excitement, “yes, I would love to see it. I adored the preliminary sketches you sent. You really captured the impudent monster’s personality. I printed one and taped it to the fridge. Oh, and let me text you Donna’s address while I’m at it.” He started typing, head down. Rose noticed his expression drop back into a frown. 

She climbed out of the violently pink bed and headed into the other room. Jack meowed at her from the couch. She had banished him there earlier. Grabbing the painting, she placed it back on the easel. She set it in the right light to show it off without shining. Thinking she needed a little extra bit of flair, Rose dropped her tablecloth over it. Setup, Rose retrieved the Doctor, dropping him onto one of her stools so he was high enough to view it. “Ready?”

The light happy look appeared on his face. “Yes!”

Rose whipped the tablecloth off of the painting to wild applause. “Oh, Rose! It’s exactly what I wanted. Look at his little bow tie! Rose, you are incredibly talented! Look at his paws!” The Doctor whistled for K-9. He showed the little dog the painting. “Look! It’s you!!! Rose, he loves it! Donna’s going to go spare! Oh, you always make everything better!”

A jolt of heat rushed through her body. Rose looked away from him. “Stop.”

“Stop? No, never! You do, you’ve made every day better. You’re brilliant!” the Doctor gushed.

Rose picked him up and carried the laptop back to the bed where Jack had jumped in her grave, obviously ignoring his banishment. She spooned the cat, moving the tray so he could see her and her cat. He fell silent watching her intently. “Are you alright?”

“Hm? Oh, I’m always alright,” the Doctor said, a haunted look making a liar out of him. 

There was a thump outside her flat. Rose froze. The Doctor sat up. Rose put a finger on her lips. She twitched open her window to look down at the street. Someone was walking down the alley. She watched them. It was someone tall, thin, with a similar build to Jimmy. Rose stilled. He looked up at her window. Rose moved back, a shiver rushing down her spine. Those eyes! Oh no, no, no. She looked again and the alley was empty. Letting out a breath, she returned to the Doctor. 

“Sorry, I should be used to all the strange sounds by now. With the pandemic, I’m hearing a lot of new and exciting sounds.”

“Are you sure? You’re white as a sheet.” 

Rose got under the blankets. “S’probably just Mr. Brown next door, or Harriet upstairs.”

“What did you see out the window?” he asked.

“Nothing, my imagination playing tricks on me.” Rose refused to believe it was Jimmy. She focused on the Doctor’s big brown concerned eyes. “Really, I’m alright.”

The Doctor’s eyes said he didn’t believe her. He didn’t call her out on it. “How’s business?”

Rose settled in. She told him all about her day. Unlike her previous boyfriends, the Doctor enjoyed hearing about her day--Not that he was her boyfriend! Or was he? Could someone be your boyfriend after two virtual dates and a weeks worth of conversation? 

The Doctor’s interest might be because he was trapped in an underground bunker doing secret experiments but she thought he might just be a great listener. He asked pertinent questions and laughed at her jokes. Rose felt like she might be a little more than smitten. His hair kept falling in his eyes. He would puff it away and Rose would grin. 

Somehow he’d convinced her to tell him about adopting Jack. “I didn’t. He turned up on move-in day and...moved in.” 

“Typical interloper,” the Doctor had said with a mock scowl. 

He told her about rescuing K-9 from a lab where he had actually been labeled Row K, Cage 9. The liberation story had her cracking up. 

“So, I smuggled him in my pants.”

Roaring, Rose demanded, “How would that even work? Your trousers are painted on.”

“Oi! They are not!” The Doctor jumped up to show her his pants and spun around unwittingly giving her a great view of his pert bum. Rose resisted the urge to growl. He was so cluelessly sexual. “I wore bigger trousers. He was only a little bit of a thing! Plus he’s clever. He stayed silent. He didn’t bite my bollocks…” He stopped, turning red as Rose cracked up. The dog in question was in the corner munching on a bowl of kibble. He huffed at his owner. The Doctor turned to the dog, “You’re a good dog! Who’s the best doggie?”

A tail wag was his only answer. The Doctor flopped back down to face her. He stared at her, letting out a sigh. “My sister wants to meet you.”  
Rose searched his eyes for the joke. He was serious. “Suppose then, you might have to meet my mum.”

“Can I meet you first?” 

Rose woke up to her phone ringing. Scrambling for it on the nightstand, she knocked it to the floor. Grumbling, she reached for it, falling into a half handstand with her legs still mostly on the bed. She managed to balance enough to answer. “One sec, Micks.” 

Rose snagged the phone, flipping it into the bed. Then she dragged herself back up into her warm bed. Jack was nowhere to be found which meant he was probably sitting by his food bowl waiting for food. She was shocked, shocked he was letting her sleep in. 

“Rose?” her phone called.

“Yeah, right, sorry, Micks! I dropped the phone and had to scramble for it. “S’up?”

“It’s seven-thirty Rose,” he admonished.

Rose rolled her eyes.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me, babe. You can’t sleep in just because our business is in shambles and we’re working from home.” Rose could hear his frown in the way he spoke to her. “You’re disgustingly responsible, Mickey. I was up late. And even when we were in the office, I came in at nine for a reason,” she reminded him. 

“Well, this isn’t about work. Well, it is about work… sort of.” 

“Spit it out. Or I’m going back to sleep.” Rose scrubbed at her face with her hands.

“Look, Jackie told me you’re talking to some weird guy on Skype… She’s worried. I’m worried. What do you really know about this guy? Why are you even talking to anyone now?”

“So this call isn’t about the business at all. It’s an invasion into my private personal life?” Rose asked, falling back against the pillows in a huff. She and John had talked until somewhere around midnight. He had fallen asleep. Rose had watched him sleep for a long time. Long enough to be considered creepy. He was a bouncy person with big gestures and expressions. Watching his closed eyes with his dark lashes against his cheeks felt like a privilege. 

“No… Yes? Rose, I need us to be focused on saving our business and only our business.” 

“Oh, so you’ve stopped seeing Martha then?” Rose asked, staring up at her ceiling. It looked funny as if the plaster was cracking. Was Harriet having sex rough enough to knock holes in the ceiling, because if so… good for her.

“That’s different.”

“It’s not.” Rose pulled the pink duvet up over her head. 

“Then why aren’t you working all day and night like I am to get the business afloat?” 

“Stop,” Rose sat up. “Stop, whatever else you’re going to say, I want you to stop and consider that you wouldn’t even be saying this if you weren’t used to having all of my attention on you and the business. Before we were datin’ an’ you had 100 percent of me. Then I’ve been single, for the better part of a year while you dated Trisha the day after we split, then Martha a month later. Now I’ve got a friend and you suddenly think I can’t handle the business? What did my mother even say? Nevermind, I don’t care.”

“Rose…” 

“No Mickey, you know better than to let her bait you into doing her dirty work. Do you know I completed a commission yesterday? I also created a new promo packet for Amy since she’s got a meeting with Tardis Books. Did you know that I spent from 9 am to 7 pm working on our business? And that I’ve been doing that every day? So, you want to dare to tell me what I can do with my free time? Look Micks, I know you’re nervous. But don’t take it out on me. I get to have a life. Just like everybody else.” Her adrenaline was up from her little speech. She got out of bed in search of tea and her cat.

Mickey sighed, collapsing from his imaginary moral high ground. “You’re right.”

“I know I am.” Rose stretched, not really mad about it. “I love you. You’re a good man, Mickey. The best! Don’t backslide into jealous boyfriend mode when you have Martha,” Rose advised as she spotted her cat. Jack had knocked his bag of food over and was happily munching, the orange pig. “Instead of having a go at me, put that energy into promotion. I’ll even send you the new packet to send out. How about that?”

Mickey was silent. She knew he was thinking about it and probably feeling a bit guilty. “Yeah, send me the packet.” His tone lightened up. “Think of it more as ‘concerned friend’ not ‘jealous ex. Your mum said he she was afraid he was some nut could be scamming you...’”

“Brilliant, talented, lovely, concerned best friend,” she emphasized. Jackie Tyler had always been paranoid and overprotective and not always without reason. Mickey got it from her.  
He laughed. “Yeah, well maybe I can meet him after all this crap is over.”

“I think you’d like him,” Rose said. “But if you think you’re going to do the ‘disapproving dad’ thing and threaten him and the like, I’ll slap you harder than my mother would.”   
Mickey cracked up. “No one hits like Jackie Tyler! And you’ve never slapped so much as a mosquito. Hey Rose, do you know if Jimmy is in town?”  
Rose stiffened. “I...what?” Why was Jimmy coming up all the time now? He was gone. Were they all part of some group hysteria? It had been years. The pandemic was rotting brains and making imaginations go into overdrive. 

“Think I saw someone that looked like him in the alley by my flat. Martha saw him too but she never met him.”

“Nah, why would he come back here after so many years?”

“Yeah, probably right. Be careful though, yeah?”

“Always.” Rose rolled her eyes.

“You’re rolling your eyes at me again, babe,” Mickey said.

How did he always know?!

Underground somewhere…

John was hell-bent on finding out what Saxon was doing. He and Dr. Sullivan had feelers out with the other scientists. Several had refused to comment. Others were clueless but snippets of information were still drifting in by John lifting his self-imposed hermitage and talking to people. Amazing what you could find out when you practiced active listening skills. 

Until he could continue his investigations, he had to get Ace up to speed. Unfortunately, she was working currently. No matter. Ace was going to meet him in the artificial park for her lunch break to go over her official duties as his assistant-which would include keeping her ears and eyes open for snippets. For now, he was up-potting several of his seedlings, weeding out the scrawnier ones. Some he put into smaller pots to give a second chance to grow big and strong. Others, sadly, were consigned to the compost bin.

Behind him, Ryan Sinclair was building him a new algae tank, Saxon had promised him. It wasn’t going to produce near as much as the desired amount. For that, they’d need a football field’s worth of space. That’s wasn’t Ryan’s fault. The young man was humming along to his music as he tinkered. John had let him Bluetooth it through. Plants liked music. John liked music, why not be exposed to what Ryan liked. Would Rose like the same sorts of music? They were closer in age-he assumed-than he and Rose. He made a mental note to ask her. Ryan’s tastes were delightfully eclectic! His was a mix of several genres some John was sure he’d never heard of before today. John was going to have to ask him about at least half a dozen songs. Not now, not when the kid was working… Oh, but he could be practicing his active listening skills right now, couldn’t he?  
Getting up, he stretched, walked to his mini-fridge and grabbed two bottles of water. Wandering over to him, he debated on being subtle or not.

“Are you a genius, Ryan Sinclair?” he asked, offering Ryan a bottle of water. So not subtle then.

Ryan arched his brows. “Not according to any of my school teachers, Dr. Smith.”

“Oh, you don’t have to call me ‘Dr. Smith,’ John’s fine. What about your mum?” John teased.

“Wouldn’t know...John. Mum died when I was little. My gran says I’m a mechanical genius. Can’t ride a bike...” The young man took a long pull off of his water bottle. He had an expressive face. John noticed he lit up when he mentioned his gran but there was also a downturn of his mouth. Gran might not be with him any longer. John decided not to mention it in case the wounds were fresh. Instead… flattery.

“You just built an algae grow tank in two hours and you’re worried about riding a bike?” John sniffed. “I think I’m going to have to agree with your gran on this one.”  
Ryan grinned. “Alright, then I’m a genius. My gran’s husband, Graham wanted to come with me but Saxon turned him down. No need for a bus driver down here.”

“Oh, I don’t know. We could use a tram to the lower levels and a guide. Bus drivers are important! Saxon’s an odd duck.”

Ryan laughed lightly. “Yeah. I’m basically a mechanic and he made me take so many tests to come down here. I was sweating it. The money was too good to be missed, you know?”

John nodded, even though he had never even bothered about the pay. He assumed ut was filling up his account somewhere.

“Saxon said I was qualifying or somethin’ like that when he hired me. Not the greatest endorsement…”

“From Harold Saxon, it is,” he muttered.

“Right, let me fill the tank for you.” Ryan turned back to the tank.

“I can handle that Ryan,” John said, “drink your water, you earned it.”

“Alright,” Ryan said, eying up one of John’s chairs. John waved him into it. Ryan sat now eying John. “You’re not what I expected.”

“No?” John set up the hose.

“You’ve kept to yourself for months.” 

John nodded. He came back over to Ryan and leaned against the table full of seedlings. “I did. I have… Have I given a bad impression?”

“No, not bad. S’just Dr. Saxon talks about you.”

“Does he?” Active listening… not active commenting, he admonished himself as he gritted his teeth.

“Yeah, he said you and he…” Ryan paused. “Are you and he--?”

“Are we what?” This was becoming a recurring theme. 

“A couple? Because you’re never anywhere he is and he’s always with Lucy. I mean, if you’re all a couple...what’s that called? Triad? Doesn’t matter. That’s not my business…” Uncomfortable, Ryan swigged his water, probably in a precursor to an embarrassed retreat.

“Harry and I were in university together.” John offered, “whatever happened back then isn’t what Saxon thinks it was or is. We’ve not even seen each other in years before this project.” John scratched at his throat. “We’re old friends...no barely that. I came down here to escape my soon-to-be or hopefully current ex-wife.” That was too honest. He puffed out a breath.

“That’s it?” Ryan’s eyebrows arched in surprise. 

John itched to ask what specifically Harry had told him. But that was for another time. John didn’t think he could ask without getting upset. He was upset. Saxon had been tainting him to everyone down here. Even if he had decided to make romantic overtures, Saxon had pissed a circle around him, infuriating.

“That’s it.” John bit out.

“It’s not my business…” Ryan recoiled. Oops!

“That’s true,” John agreed without rancor. “Tell me, Ryan, have you any theories on what we’re all doing here?” John kept his posture open even though inside he was fuming but not at Ryan who was a sweet person. 

“No, I mean, I just go to the labs, build stuff they need and move on.” Ryan was relaxing. He glanced around John’s lab with bright eyes. “What are you doing in here?”

“Growing better food,” John said. “I can give you the press tour if you’re interested?” And pump you for information...he thought letting his anger fade.

Rose left the house. The weather was heating up. Dressed in thin gray trousers that were an eensy bit tight after a month in lounge pants, a pink blouse with short sleeves and a sweetheart neckline, Rose carried the wrapped painting onto the tube. Her mask was a darker pink. Anyone who saw her would think she was very coordinated. The GPS app on her phone would take her to Donna’s building. She’d drop it off in the lobby. John’s sister’s birthday was tomorrow. It would never get there in time if she trusted the Royal Mail. Besides, what if it got damaged? 

People kept their distance. Rose saw a few people huddled together. Rose thought she saw a flash of blond hair and a familiar face. She shivered as if someone had stepped on her grave. She grabbed her phone to text John. Her phone buzzed against her palm. Rose glanced down to see a message from Rory, “Did you tell Amy to come to my flat??”  
Rose called him back, wondering if this was about Amy, hoping it was about Amy. “Rory?”

He was breathing heavily, panicked. “Rose Tyler what have you done?!”

“I don’t know, what did I do, Rory?” Rose couldn’t keep the smile out of her voice.

“Um, Amy called me last night. She said she wanted to come over. Why does she want to come over?” Rory’s voice cracked. 

“Calm down. Is your flat clean?” she asked, grin threatening to crack her face.

“What-? Oh, yeah, yep. It’s pretty clean…” 

Rose snorted. “Rory, Amy’s coming over. When?”

“Two hours,” he remarked absently. She imagined him looking around the room and evaluating its cleanliness level. “What do I do?”

“Buckle up, Tiger.” Rose teased. He groaned. “C’mon, you two will be fine. She’s not an animal. Although… she hasn’t seen a man in what two months?”

“She’s going to eat me alive.”

“Yeah, she is,” Rose agreed. “Be safe.”

“Oh God,” Rory breathed. “I better um, I have to go.”

“Me too, this is my stop. Rory, good luck.” 

Rose hopped off the tube. She carried the painting to Donna’s building. It was half the size pf her, making it a bit awkward. She stepped inside the old building with subway tiles on the floor and a large kidney shaped desk with a security guard. Rose waved, hanging back. “Hi, I’ve a delivery for Donna-”

The security guard, an older gentleman with twinkly blue eyes, nodded, cutting her off, “That one. She’s always getting deliveries. Need a signature? I can call her down here?” 

Rose was sorely tempted. She bit her lip. “No, that’s alright. It’s a present from her brother.”

“John? Seen him lately? He owes me five quid.” The guard winked. “I’ll tell her. You can leave it with me, sweetheart.” He reached out. Rose gingerly handed the package to him. He took it with care and placed it behind him. “Sure you don’t want to wait around for her? Everyone’s looking for an excuse to leave their houses, ain’t they?”

“Nah, she’ll have to mask up,” Rose said, dismissing him with a wave. “Just make sure she gets it?”

“‘Course!” He tipped his cap.

Rose waved on her way out. She decided to walk to the next stop. She needed fresh air. Also, she was going to grab a coffee and some hot chips. Passing the local Tardis Books, she looked at the large plain windows. An idea for a design flitted across her mind. Rose tried to catch and hold it. A shadow went across the glass. Spooked, she stepped back from the window. She spun. There was no one there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, keep those comments coming! You inspire me to write more. This part is a bit long, sorry. Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John does some investigating & gets a phone call.

John was phantom hearing the Skype song. He was down in the orchard they had built in the first week hauling truckloads of soil underground. John remembered with pride planting the first apple tree. He loved apples! Most were mature and already producing fruit. Some were younger hybrids that would produce within two years if properly cared for. He took a deep breath. Surrounded by dozens of different species of fruit trees, he sighed, enjoying the artificial sunlight that filtered down through leaves. All of this contributed to the illusion of a real orchard. Well, it was a real orchard! It was an underground marvel. There was a slight breeze from cooling fans. 

The Skype theme tune drifted through his head again. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he huffed at himself. No messages from Rose. It hadn’t buzzed. He was craving one. Every night they talked. Seemed weird to have only known her for a week, two if he counted the call that kicked everything off... Maybe he should text her so she’d text him back? Clingy and desperate. That’s what that sounded like. He shoved the phone back into his pocket to regard Owen Harper. They were taste testing the apples. Owen was a reedy person with barely existent lips. His personality was abrasive and a bit seedy but not nearly as mealy as the apple John had taken a bite out of. 

“These taste like wet sand,” John commented, letting the pieces of apple fall out of his mouth. He tossed the offending apple into an organic recycling bin. “There are so many better varieties of apple…I specifically left the delicious varieties off my list. If I wanted to eat flavored sand, I’d go to the beach and drop a snowcone.”

“Well, better than the Golden Delicious. Those are bland wet sand,” Owen commented. “These were on my list.”

“Philistine!” 

Owen smirked. “They’re for the animals! I’m not a monster. We’re going to get the Granny Smiths, the Jona Gold’s and maybe the Cortlands…” 

“No, Honeycrisps? I was sure I planned for those and Gala. Most of these are for the horses then.” John checked his list. “Several of the varieties on my list were removed. I hope they were relocated to the west greenhouses. I can’t imagine making a pie with this lot.”

“C’mon, let’s go try the pears. There are BOSC and D’Anjou.”

“And Chinese pears and red ones and all of them woody or mushy. No thanks!” John made a face. “I’ll have a go at the plums.”

“You’re a plum,” Owen said, smirking. “How’re the sprouts? I have several animals looking forward to eating your fast-growing hay. And a little birdy told me you’re making a tomato perfect for ketchup. I love ketchup.” Maybe Owen wasn’t one hundred percent abrasive.

“Rumor has it that you’ve created a genetic meat substitute by growing the tissues separate from animals. Very humane,” John said, preening about his tomatoes, as they walked through the orchard. Ace was in the trees somewhere, having a good snoop around while he hoped for something useful from Owen. “You’re going to win several awards and possibly cure world hunger.”

“Together with you maybe,” Owen said. “Course, it’s all nonsense if everyone breaks for the hills. We’ll lose all rights to our work.” 

“You too?” John spotted a bit of orange spotting on the leaves of one of the Granny Smith apple trees. “Ace! We need to treat for rust. We’ll do a fungicide and then a protective clay coating.”

“Yes, Professor!” came the acknowledgment from somewhere in the black fig trees. 

“No, not professor, it’s Doct-oh, nevermind!” He turned his attention back to Owen. Owen looked uncomfortable. John arched a brow. “I’m not a spy fishing for information for Saxon. I’ve heard the same sentiment expressed by some of the senior scientists here. We’re worried that this project isn’t the above board cooperative endeavor slash caper we were promised.”

“Like I’d talk to Saxon’s boyfriend,” Owen retorted with a smirk.

John pushed down his anger. He was being cut out of the herd. Had been cut out of the herd and isolated. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration because he had allowed it by not paying attention. “I’m not Harry’s boyfriend, no matter what he thinks. He’s with Lucy anyway...What must people think of me here?”

The venom in his voice caught Owen’s attention. “I thought you were in a poly thing…”

John’s brows disappeared into his fringe. 

“S’not uncommon among geniuses… Sorry. Saxon’s been weird about relationships. But you wouldn’t know that would you Smith? You’ve skipped every mandatory meeting for the first five months here.”  
John rolled his eyes. “I went to the first two! And the one we just had… And let me tell you, if that’s what I’ve been missing, I’m going to go right back to skipping them. Bunch of people reporting in on what could, no should have email? And Harry’s speech on the future?” he scoffed.

“Right, then you’ve missed the mingling speeches.” Owen glanced around before continuing, “he’s been encouraging us all to pair off, vigorously. Geniuses are slow to reproduce because normal people are so boring. So take this time to be fruitful...or some such nonsense. There were a few mixers that I’m not sure the punch wasn’t spiked with something fun. I certainly had fun.”

“Not me…This is the first I’m hearing it.” Making a note to ask Harry and Liz if that was their impetus for pairing up later and then striking it as rude, the Doctor itched to talk to Donna or Rose about all of this nonsense. He desperately needed an outside perspective. Everything here was incestuous in a way. Still, he wouldn’t get anything from Owen without giving back a little bit. “He recruited me by telling me I wouldn’t have to deal with humans, basically--bad divorce,” he said by way of explanation. A honeybee flew past him on her way to some flowers no doubt, living in the same blissful ignorance which apparently, John had also been living in for months.  
Owen rolled his eyes. “You’ve already been paired off in his mind. Anyway, I did as told and worked my way through some of the ladies here.”  
John stuffed down his gross feelings about that statement.

“And Toshiko Sato and I are…” his tone grew soft, “expecting.”

“That is brilliant! She's a famous entomologist! Her honey bees are adorable! Fuzzy little bums! Plus, she imported the friendliest wasps for my figs. Big fan of her work with spiders,” John gushed. He’d been a little intimidated to approach Dr. Sato. Her paper on disappearing pollinators had been a real barn burner. “What does she see in you?” Ooh, rude. Donna would kick him. Rose would laugh.

“I don’t know! Maybe she’s lost her mind. Best thing that ever happened to me, so don’t tell her I’m a monster, alright?” Owen smirked and John’s estimation of him ticked up again. If he kept this up, John might like him soon. “We just know we don’t want to have the kid here.”

“How far along is she?” John bit into a nectarine as they continued their inspection.

“Six weeks.” 

“What are you worried about then?”

Back in his lab, John inhaled a bowl of tomato soup when the Skype ring sounded. He answered. “Wilf!”

John’s grandad appeared, looking confused. “Oh, Johnny, sorry. I was trying to check my emails on Donna’s fancy computer. Saw the phone icon and hit it. S’the only thing I recognized on this screen. Bit posh don’t you think?”  
John thought his face was going to crack. He hadn’t seen Wilf for a few months before signing on. Reinette had taken up all his time. “Yeah well, you’re still using tin cans and string so…”

“Oh, ha ha son, I think I’m a bit more advanced than that! I even send texts now.” Wilf was looking at John’s eyes instead of the camera lens so his vision was off to the left a bit. His eyes were bright. He looked healthy. John drank in his old knit blue sweater and long unkempt hair and beard. “This quarantine’s a bit much, innit? First time we’ve been allowed to expand our bubbles, whatever that means. Donna’s out with the kids. You could use a shave.”  
John ran a hand over his face to hide the bit of moisture that had crept into the corners of his eyes. “You look like a werewolf.”

“Yeah, suppose I do a fair bit,” he agreed laughing. “How are you?”

“Trapped in a bunker somewhere underground, needing a shave. Fine.” He beamed. “You?”

Wilf scratched at his head. “Good now. Spend a lonely month at home. My neighbor, Mrs. Dale got the virus. Took her ages to recover. She’s still too thin. I’ve been making her pies. I ate some to taste test…”

“As you do,” John added, amused.

”Yeah, so I’ve put on a stone.” He laughed. “Oh, your present for Donna arrived! Good on you for being on time for once, early even.”

“Am I that terrible of a brother? I always send a present.”

“Yeah, never the day before. How’d you manage it? And the delivery girl was, well I couldn’t see the bottom half of her face. Cor, she was a beauty!” Wilf gushed. “Nice to me as well.”

“Were you downstairs at the front desk pretending to be a security guard again?” 

He glanced around Donna’s living room, eyes flicking from the neutral sofas to the carpets littered with toys. “Terry had to use the loo, so I filled in for a mo. He lent me his jacket. It was official. Besides, s’not much different than a watch in the service.”

“You are the worst retired person, I have ever met. Why did you even bother to do it? This is almost as bad as you pretending to be a cashier for a week at Henrik’s.” He paused, digesting what Wilf had said before admitting to doing other peoples’ jobs for them again. Pretty delivery girl?

“No one cared. I even made a fair commission.” Wilf smirked, reaching out to grab a half-drunk beer that was clearly Lee’s since it was craft and not Carling. They chuckled.  
“Is there a postage mark on the present?” John asked.

Wilf leaned over and grabbed the parcel. He flipped it around. “No. Just has a birthday card taped to the front with Donna’s name on it. That’s strange. Did you pay to have it delivered?”

“This delivery girl, was she a blonde?” Oh, she would, wouldn’t she? 

“Yeah, she was. Why?” Wilf asked, scratching at his neck exactly like John did. 

“You met Rose!” He was tickled.

“Who’s Rose?” Wilf asked, perking up. He knew the canny old goat. 

“She’s the artist… I commissioned a painting for Donna.” John tried t put him off.

“Yeah? Why do I get the feeling you’re not telling me the whole story, son?” Wilf was so clever. John’s heart hurt. He had missed almost a year with him so far. 

“Because I’m not,” John remarked.

“It’s not one of your secrets, is it? Donna’s told me you’re not allowed to talk to anyone.” Wilf looked behind John to study his lab. “You’re awfully far from the stars,” he said wistfully.

“I am, yeah.” 

“Well, I’m not sure leaving your family was the right move.” Annnnnnd that was it. That was the closest his grandad would get to rebuking him. It cut deep.

“No, probably not. It did get me my divorce…” John offered, lamely.

“Reckon you owe me a secret or two,” Wilf added.

John glared. “Are you seriously guilt-tripping me so I’ll tell you about the delivery girl you fancied?”

“Me? Oh, ho! Son, I think you’ve got that wrong. I want to hear all about the delivery girl I know you fancy. And she isn’t a delivery girl, or I’ll eat my hat.” Wilf crossed his arm, jutting his chin out. John sucked air in through his teeth. Wilf arched a brow.

“Oh, fine! Rose is an artist. We met by accident. I was dialing Donna. You know I always type the numbers in myself...Habit. Well, I did it wrong and instead of Donna, I got Rose.” 

“Got? I think she got you, mate. You like her!” Wilf crowed, thumping Donna’s desk.

John’s cheeks heated to his grandad’s delight. “I do, yeah. Like her. I like her, yes.”

Wilf beamed. “Oh, this is good news. I never liked that wife of yours. Too good for the likes of me...You know, she tried to tell me that you needed more ambition. Look at you now, doing spy stuff in an honest-to-goodness secret lab! Show’s what she knew! Eh? Your Rose was pretty… What I saw of her.”

“And you got to meet her before me!” John complained.

“I did at that! She’s lovely. When are you coming home?”

Ace appeared in the doorway, “Professor, I’ve got the sprayer ready… for the trees. Hiya!” she said to the screen. “Not supposed to have outside calls, professor!”

“Ace this is my grandfather, Wilfred Mott,” John waved at the screen.

“Hey, Wilf!” Ace came closer to wave. 

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to cause trouble…” Wilf began.

“Nah,” Ace drawled, “I call my friend Mel three times a day. Who cares what Saxon thinks the bloody stuffed shirt. Jus’ coz he doesn’t have any friends…”

“Ace,” John said in exasperation. 

Unabashed, Ace winked. “I’ll go get the cart for the sprays. Nice to meet you, Grandad!” 

Wilf cracked up laughing. “Who is that, John?”

John spun to face the screen. “That little nightmare is my new assistant. She’s rude, has no sense of decorum, and can make a bomb out of anything and everything.”

“Well, she’s perfect then, ain’t she? You always did like to blow things up.”

John rolled his eyes. “Shut it, or I’ll tell Donna you were drinking beer. You know your doctor said to quit.”

“Bah,” Wilf grumbled. “I’m a fair better drinker than you are, son.”

“None of you are ever going to let me live this down, are you?”

Wilf took a pull off of his beer bottle. “Not likely. John, you bring your Rose around to meet me properly when this is over. I’ve a new telescope to show off and no pretty girls to show it off too.”

“Liar, you’re a rogue. You have a girl in every port…” John teased to see Wilf laugh.

“Right, right. Well, I’m off before I get you into it.” Wilf smiled.

“Wait, Grandad,” John called out, “Call me again.”

“Yeah.” Wilf smiled. “Yeah, I will. I love you, Johnny.”

“You just better.”

John’s heart hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Rose in this one. Don't worry, she'll be back next time. Thanks for reading! I am loving all your comments.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exciting things happen... Rose gets a new location and meets another member of John's family.

Rose dialed John. It had been a long day of emails and texts from work. She had been craving one from John all day. None had come and she had been too worried about seeming clingy to send one herself. Especially after dropping off her painting for Donna. With anticipation, she had set up in bed. It was still obnoxiously pink. No point in being anyplace else when one of them would inevitably fall asleep on the call. They never seemed to be able to end the call. Rose never wanted to end it anyhow and John would actively stop her if she tried. The Skype song played through twice before John appeared. He was in another pair of stripey pajamas. He had pulled his hair back into an elastic at the top. There was a twinkle in his brown eyes. “Hey,” she greeted him, “what’s got you grinning like the Cheshire Cat?”

“You.” 

Rose beamed as warmth rushed to her face. “Stop…”

“I will not stop. I will never stop,” he teased with laughing eyes. “You are wonderful.”

Rose rolled her eyes, sipping from her glass of water to cover how pleased she felt. “Who says?” 

He scratched at his temple, considering. “Oh, everyone.”

“Everyone?” She arched a brow. The way he set his laptop up high tonight made him look like a hamster in a clear cage staring up at her. His grin hadn’t dimmed. “Who’s everyone?”

“Me, K-9, my grandad…” John moved the laptop so it was closer to him. “You met my grandad.”

“No, I didn’t. What are you on about? They put something in the water down there?” Rose shifted her legs kicking the duvet down to the edge of the bed to get more comfortable. Her flat was unseasonably hot tonight, even with the heatwave. 

She grabbed her glass just to feel something cold against her skin.

“The kindly security guard you met at my sister’s building?” John prompted. “Silver-haired gentleman with mischievous blue eyes?”

“Oh my God!” Rose exclaimed. 

“Oh yes, the old goat loves to try on hats, and sneak into jobs. He was staying with my sister and got bored…” John was animated tonight, gesturing wildly. “When he told me about the pretty blonde delivery girl…”  
Rose slapped a hand over her face. “That’s crazy! I debated on letting him call your sister down. I wanted to meet her but I didn’t want to meet her at the same time.”

“Whyever not? Donna would love you!” John exclaimed. 

“S’weird meeting her before you. Shouldn’t we meet first?” Rose asked, feeling shy. She fiddled with the tag on one of her pillows. 

“We are going a bit backward, aren’t we?” John made a face. “You have a point though. Donna might grill you if she got you alone. She told me she has to approve of my girlfriends from now on.” John stalled out, tongue wetting his lips nervously. “Not that… we’ve discussed erm, labels or...labeling things...between us. That would...necessitate...erm.” His face was beet red. 

Rose bit her finger to keep from laughing at him. Calming down she asked, “Does--Did he know about me? Your grandfather?”

“No, no, that was the first time I’ve had a chance to speak with him. Donna hadn’t mentioned it to him. Surprising as she does love gossiping about my love life...dating life...ah, erm my life. He does now. I told him all about you.” John sat up straight, properly amused. “He’s been lording it over me, you know,” he said, sounding aggrieved. “He got to meet you first!”

Rose laughed, covering her mouth. “Oh, Doctor! That’s… that’s not fair!”

“You’re telling me. Now I have to meet your mother,” John said, making a face. “Want to send her on down here?” He mimed walking down steps for a while.

“Shut up,” Rose growled. “My mum is wonderful.”

“I’m sure she is!” John agreed, beaming at her. Rose beamed right back 

Rose fanned herself. Between the heat and John’s casual references to girlfriends and love lives and his stammering...it was a bit much for her lonely self. How she wished she knew where he was so she could...what? The heat spiked. Rose fanned herself with a little more effort.

John noticed. “Is it hot in London?”

“Yes...33 and climbing. Should be cooling off now that the sun’s down,” Rose mused.

“Are you drinking enough water?” John looked cool and comfortable. Rose felt like her clothing was clinging to her sweaty body. She held up her glass of water. “A cool bath might help or a cool washcloth. The temperature is strictly regulated down here. Wouldn’t it be wizard if our bodies could do that?”

“It would be amazing right now,” Rose remarked as another drop of sweat hit her in the eye. There was a strange scent in the air. She sniffed. It smelled like her old toaster right before it stopped working. A piece of plaster fell from the ceiling onto the bed. “Wow.”

“Is that plaster? Is your ceiling crumbling?” John was close to the screen trying to look around her.  
Rose yawned. The air felt thicker than usual. This heat! “It’s so oppressive! Might have to cut this short and hop in a cold shower.”

“Noooo,” the Doctor whined. “This is my favorite part of the day! Just go and put some ice in your bra.” Rose’s eyes widened and John sputtered, “It’s what my sister would do! And now as you reacted to my statement I realized how weird that is to say to a woman who is not my sister. Well, scratch that… to any person, including my sister.”

Rose choked on a laugh. “You are the worst! You’re like a kid thinking they’re going to miss out on a treat!”

“Well, you are a snack…” the Doctor said and groaned at himself. “Oh, I am never saying anything like that again! That was terrible! Bah... Wait! Rose, where are you going?”

Blushing and laughing at the same time was hard. Rose had hopped out of bed and was out of range of the camera. “I’m going to get ice cubes for my bra…” she called out as she left the room, leaving him gibbering. Rose encouraged his silliness way too much but his suggestion was too good to dismiss. She was hot, hot, hot, and ice would help even if she just held it against her neck or breasts. Imagining his eyes popping out of the sockets as he tried not to watch only made her laugh harder.

The living room was hotter than the bedroom. Rose continued to fan herself. She coughed. The heat was making the air thick and electrical smelling. She took the tray and the dishtowel back to John. More plaster was on her bed. She glanced up. A strange crackling sound above her made her snatch the laptop off the bed as a chunk of flaming ceiling crashed onto the bed. “What the--?” She froze in confusion.   
John prodded her into motion by yelling, “Rose! You’ve gotta get out! Rose, your building is on fire! Rose!”   
Rose took her pillow and slapped at the fire. She looked up to see Harriet’s flat in flames. Yelping, she tossed the pillow onto the inferno her bed had become. Rose turned to the Doctor. 

“Get Jack and get out, Rose! NOW!”

She slammed the laptop shut and jammed it under her arm. “Jack! Jack! Shit!” She opened her closet and grabbed her overnight bag. She tossed the laptop into it, snagged the firebox she kept her important papers in, and the cat carrier. Rushing into the kitchen she grabbed a few tins of cat food. She tossed them into the overnight bag. Placing the carrier on the ground, she popped the top on the food and shoved it into the carrier. She looped her purse over her arm, along with her dirty laundry bag, and whistled for Jack. Her bedroom was wreathed in flames. Somehow she still had the dish towel and slapped it over her mouth as smoke filled the room. 

“Come on Jack, I don’t want to leave you,” Rose said, making cat-friendly sounds. There was no sign of the orange cat. Rose pulled open her door. “Get in the carrier you stupid cat!” she shouted.

Meowing, Jack slipped out from under the sofa and slunk into the carrier. Rose slammed the door shut to a betrayed meow. “‘M sorry, Jack but we don’t have time right now.” She was loaded down with everything that was important. Snagging her chargers and phone, she exploded into the hallway. “Why hasn’t the fire alarm gone off?” she asked Jack, racing to the wall to pull the handle. Nothing happened. “Mr. Brown!! Mr. Brown!!!!”

She crashed her shoulder into Mr. Brown’s door. The door burst open. “Rose!”

“Run for your life! The building’s on fire!” she shouted. 

She needed to warn everyone! Rose ran down the hall toward the step slamming the carrier into doors as she went screaming, “FIRE!” Jack meowed piteously. 

Mr. Brown appeared with his own overnight bag. He had papers and his min-pin dog inside with his wallet, pants, and a bunch of bananas. Rose handed him Jack and her laundry. “Get outside, Mr. Brown. Scream the whole way. I’m going to get everybody out!”

Mr. Brown nodded, taking a protesting Jack with her. Rose knew flat 9 was empty. Turlough had moved out last weekend. She skipped it to slam her fist into the door of six and seven. Doors were opening from the noise and the smoke. Rose coughed. “Everybody out! FIRE!” 

She looked up at the sprinkles. They were dead. The building was going to burn to the ground. She raced down to the second floor to pound on more doors. It was getting harder to breathe. She had to bang and send that neighbor, Tegan to slam her fist into a few more doors. Tegan was an air stewardess, perfectly used to bossing people around. “Get going down to the next floor, Rose, I’ve got them. Come on Nyssa!” she called to her dark-haired girlfriend.

Everything was a blur of knocking and shouting, “fire!” Rose wasn’t sure how long it was until she burst out into the hot night air. Gasping, and coughing, she headed to Mr. Brown who was on the phone with police. Sirens were converging on the block of flats. Rose spun in time to see the windows on the top floor explode outward, showering everyone with glass. She sat down on the ground next to Jack. Mr. Brown hung up, texted someone, and handed her a banana. “You saved my life, and theirs, thanks, Rose.”

“Yeah but what about Harriet?” Rose asked.

“Maybe she wasn’t home… I’ve not seen her in days and you know how she likes to stop in for a cuppa. She loves my dog, she always brings him treats.” Mr. Brown looked stricken.

Rose nodded, coughing. Her throat was raw. Her eyes were streaming from the fire. Her whole body ached. She had to call her mum. She hoped Mum hadn’t changed her room into a home gym yet. Jack meowed, reaching a tiny creamsicle paw out to grab her hand. 

A blue Ford Fiesta pulled up across the street. A woman hopped out, yelling, “Rose? Rose Tyler? Anyone seen her? She’s a pretty blonde? She lives here. Oh my god!” She stared up at the burning building. “Tell me she got out!”

“Do you know her?” Mr. Brown asked Rose. Rose had no idea. She shrugged. Mr. Brown waved at the woman. “Over here, miss! We’re alright!”

The woman jumped when a gout of flame escaped the building. The crowd moved back. Rose’s neighbors were all on their phones, calling friends for rides, and places to stay. Rose stood up. She had slammed the laptop shut. The Doctor had no idea if she got out. “John! I’ve got to call the Doctor!”

“Hey Blondie,” the redhead said as she got closer, her face obscured by a blue mask, “Please say you’re Rose Tyler.”

“Yeah, m’Rose Tyler…” 

The woman exhaled with relief. “Rose Tyler! You scared us half to death. Are you hurt?” she asked, hefting Rose’s laundry bag up onto her shoulder. “Do you need A&E?”

Rose stared at her. She was so familiar. “Do I know you?” she croaked.

“Oh, stupid me! Right, we’ve never met, and this mask covers all my best features. I’m Donna, John’s sister. He sent me here to get you. Looks like I’m just in time. I can get an officer to take your info for a statement later…” Donna looked like she wanted to flag a cop down.

“Don’t bother, miss. I’ve got it, Rose. I’ll be here for a bit. My sister is sending the nephews to get me.” Mr. Brown explained. “Little bastards got their licenses last year after the incident with my car. They owe me several rides. Go on, get out of the chaos.” 

Rose let Donna drag her to her feet. She gave Mr. Brown a brief hug. “Call me when you’re safe?”

“Yeah, ‘course, sweetheart,” Mr. Brown nodded. “Do you think Harriet was home after all?”

“I never went upstairs,” Rose whispered, guilt crashing down on her. 

“You got these people out?” Donna asked and Mr. Brown nodded. “Of course you’re a hero,” she muttered. “Let’s get you home.”

“I can give you my mum’s address,” Rose said, her eyes drifting back to the clumps of her neighbors. Their homes were gone. A sick empty feeling filled her up as numbness set in. Her hands were shaking.

“No, that’s alright. You and me are going to stick together for a bit. We’ll call your mum on the way…” Donna grabbed Jack. Rose kept her overnight bag with her important papers and followed Donna. Everything was taking on a dreamy edge. She would never normally get into a car and just follow along like this… Time was getting away from her. She blinked and the car was moving. She blinked again when Donna asked her for her phone. Rose handed it over meekly. She even unlocked it for the woman. All the while Donna kept talking to her, reassuring her, telling her things that wouldn’t stick. Rose stopped trying to comprehend. 

Donna bundled her into a building in the West End. Rose blinked and they were on the top floor entering a mostly empty flat. Donna was on her phone talking to her mother. “She’s fine Jackie. No, better than fine, she’s brilliant! She got a bunch of her neighbors out. She’s in shock over the whole situation. Yes, sorry. Yeah, I’ll text you my number. Right… Right…” Shock? Was she in shock? Was that why the edges of everything were soft?   
The phone was held up to her ear. “Are you alright, sweetheart? Donna says you got everyone out of the building? Why would you risk yourself? Oh, I know you’re a hero. I raised you right but you don’t scare me half to death sometimes, Rose Marion Tyler, I tell you. Talk to me, sweetheart!”

“Mum, my flat burned down.” She mumbled before Donna whipped the phone away, talking to Jackie again. The two were sharing information and theories. Donna was telling her mother where she was but not to come yet. Rose walked farther into the flat. The air smelled like fresh paint. Darkwood floors stretched away into the empty room. There was a dark blue sofa and a lamp. She drifted like a ghost into the first bedroom. The walls were a rich ocean blue. The bed linens were a crisp white. She drifted to the open closet where a familiar style of suit hung. There were several button-downs, ties, and tees with silly sayings on them. “John’s clothes…” She touched the fabric, rubbing it between her fingers.

Donna appeared in the doorway. “Alright, Rose?”

“We’re in the Doctor’s flat?” Rose asked, coughing a bit. She was in John’s flat with John’s sister.

“Rose, let’s get you settled. I’ve put the kettle on. John had me clearing out here so I got some nonperishables in. There’s no milk but we’ve non-dairy creamer. I’ve biscuits… I can call a doctor?” 

“I’m alright,” Rose croaked, wandering into the en suite. Her throat felt raw from the smoke and screaming. She splashed water on her pale face. Taking the soap, she scrubbed her face and hands to get rid of the soot. She could smell the fire now. She couldn’t stand it. She closed her eyes and saw the hole in her ceiling, burning. Rose gripped the sink, trying to ground herself. The scent hit her again. She gagged.

Behind her was a modern shower stall with blue-tiled walls. She stripped mechanically out of her sweaty, smoky pajamas and stepped into the shower. John wouldn’t mind if she just... He had one of those showers that had several heads. Slapping at the chrome handles until hot water blasted her from every angle. Rose felt the tension in her spine release. She slumped against the wall for a minute. The hot water rushed over her, taking the scent of burnt electronics with it. “I’m alright,” she told herself as she reached for his shampoo.

The phone rang. John pounced on it. “Rose?”

“Fine, she’s fine, well, she's shaken up,” Donna whispered. “She’s in your shower. Tell me something, Spaceman; Why did I bring her here instead of her mother’s?”

John bit his lip. “She has a bad ex who can get violent. She told me about him. Several times while we were talking she thought she heard strange things and once I’m convinced she saw him. She also let slip that she thought he’d been seen near her mother’s and her ex’s house. And then her flat caught on fire…” John paced his lab. He had been pacing in his room but it hadn’t been large enough to properly pace. He tugged at his hair. His heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest. It had been ninety-seven minutes since Rose slammed her laptop shut.

“That’s…” Donna took a breath, “Spaceman, you are a trouble magnet.”

“This isn’t about me,” John said, “It’s about Rose. Keeping Rose safe…” He spun and paced back to his computer. “Donna, I need to talk to her…” His brain backtracked. “She’s in my shower?”

Donna laughed. “There it is. Yep.”

“Rose Tyler is in my shower,” John said in wonder. “Well, that’s…”

“Down boy,” Donna drawled, dripping in amusement. “Why did you want me to bring her here? She’ll be all alone. I could have taken her home to the kids and Lee…”

John had considered that. Yes, yeah, yep, he had considered that of course, he had. “Not if she has a stalker. I can’t risk the kids. Rose would never want to risk them either.” John threw himself into his chair in frustration. He was trapped here by a contract and a mystery. He desperately wanted to be in his own home, with Rose. Not that they… Not that they were… It wasn’t about that right now. “My flat is perfect. No one’s been there in months except you. No one knows where she is but us. That should be enough for tonight.”

“What if we were followed?” Donna demanded. 

“Donna… were you?” He tugged at his hair, the pain grounding him a little. “I’ll leave here tonight…”

“John, no. I’ll stay with her tonight.” Donna was firm.

A sense of relief permeated his entire being. No one was tougher than his sister. “Okay, okay, yes, good, yes…” 

“I can see why you like her,” Donna whispered, “John, from what her neighbor says, Rose rescued everyone in her building.”

Coming down from his adrenaline rush, he wasn’t surprised to see his hands tremor quite a bit as he reached for a bottle of water. His limbs were getting heavier as fatigue set in. There was a sharp pang at the idea of Rose dying because she wouldn’t leave without her neighbors. “She’s brave. Smart, funny, talented, and now brave.”

“And blonde,” Donna added, the devil woman. “Can’t forget that. The last one was blonde.” She slurred ‘last one’ and drawled blonde to annoy him.

He heard what she wasn’t saying: Harold Saxon was blond too…once upon a time. John rolled his eyes. He did not have a type. He had dated several brunettes in his day. He latched onto Donna’s tone, ignoring her cheek.

“You sound like you might approve of her.”

“She’s a bit young,” Donna said with reproach.

“Donna!” he whined. Honestly, his sister was impossible to please. “Just because you accidentally marry one gold digging blonde monster… They never let you forget it.”

“On my honeymoon…” Donna added.

“I SAID I WAS SORRY. Who plied me with Midori and tequila? I threw up green for a week. Isn’t that enough? Donna, I need to talk to her.”

“You were the palest shade of white for a year. Have you ever had another Marguerita?” Donna asked. He scoffed. She snorted. “Is she out of the shower?” he begged.

She was walking. “Yeah, yeah, keep your hair on, loverboy.”

“Is that John?”

Rose’s voice sounded rough. Smoke inhalation...of course. Donna asked her if she wanted to talk to him. His heart was in his mouth as his sister handed off the phone. “Doctor?”

“Oh, Rose, thank God! You’re okay! I was terrified!”

“I’m okay,” she said in a disconnected way.

“Rose, sit down for me, okay?” John asked, gentling his voice.

“Okay.” He did not like how far away she was both physically and mentally. 

Well, it was to be expected. She’d been through a lot. She needed to process… She needed someone to care for her right now. “Did you drink anything? How are you feeling? Did you call your mum? Did you get Jack?” Not to badger, to care, he thought, chastising himself. “Sorry, sorry, sorry, I’m not trying to overwhelm you.” John cursed. A raspy laugh escaped her. He grinned with relief. 

“Donna spoke to my mum, I think I did? Everything is a bit muzzy. I’ve tea.” Rose stopped to sip. “I got Jack into his carrier. I saved my laptop. I got my neighbors out. John, my home burnt down!”

“I know, love, I’m sorry.” John wished he could see her face. He needed to be there with her. He cursed the stupid lair and Harry and the contract he’d signed. “I want to be there for you.”

“Doctor, s’fine. ‘M not alone. Donna’s here to help me.”

“Yes, good,” he responded. As she spoke, she sounded more like herself, growing more animated.

“I’ll be alright. Stop worrying. You get all frowny when you worry.” Rose sounded exhausted. 

“Hey, I should have PJs there from before I left. You can wear mine.”

Another laugh and Rose told him, “I’m wearing your pajamas. Don’t you own anything without stripes?” He heard his sister laugh in the background. His heart unclenched. If she was teasing him, she was going to be perfect. “I had to roll them.   
You’re taller than I imagined.”

“You must be smaller than I imagined then.” John felt his own system relax into comfortable exhaustion. “Rose… do you… Do you think you can get some sleep? Tonight? In my bed?”

Rose snorted.

“I didn’t mean it… Oh, well, maybe I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit, I burned the apt down because I wanted to move her into John's flat. Forgive me?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the fire.

Rose was tucked into bed without a chance to get to know Donna. She wanted to argue, meant to argue, only her eyes kept slipping shut against her will. John’s bed didn’t help either. The bed was a brand new, extra comfortable mattress with a thick pillow top. She sank into it. Jack had been released into the bedroom by Donna. Suspiciously, he walked around the bed, kneading it and kneading it before giving up and flopping down on the pillow next to her head with his butt in her face. He complained. Rose rolled over, unable to comfort anyone right now. Besides, he’d probably claw her the mood he was in. Jack was alive. He’d get over it someday, a hundred years from now. From the big cloud of a bed, she could see the large floor to ceiling window. Stars were peeking out behind clouds, sparkling. Rose briefly wondered what it would be like to float among them on her cloud as she drifted off.

John had insomnia. Stress gave him insomnia. He’d barely slept at all in Uni. So, even though he was emotionally and physically drained, he was wired. Unable to stay still and let sleep catch up to him, John spent a few hours updating all his files. After that sitting became impossible, so he swept the lab floor, tidied up the potting bench, checked on all the plants, popped on some jazz for them, and wandered out into the streets, such as they were. The lighting was at a third for the night cycle. The halls cast long, strange shadows. His fertile imagination saw all sorts of creatures in the shadows. He ignored them. He had real-life shadows to deal with like what had caused the fire?

Behind his eyes, the fire was on a loop. The bed caught on fire. Rose’s wide scared eyes had bored into him as she slammed the laptop shut. Her voice had soothed him a bit, not enough. He needed to touch her, hug her, comfort her, comfort himself by comforting her. He was experiencing a very real, very primal urge to protect her. Not that she needed him to do it. She was a bloody hero! Blimey, she’d managed to save everyone in the building including her cat and her laptop. He doubted he would have had that much forethought in a fire. She was clever. She was brave. She was so fucking far away from him. 

What if it wasn’t an accident? Rose was clever, yes, and brave, and savvy but she refused to even entertain the idea that her ex might have caused the fire to get back at her...or to scare her. That put her life in danger. “And I’m the useless scientist in a bottle… I’ll just have to convince her to carry some sort of weapon or… have Donna guard her... She’d never accept that. Maybe he could send her a German Shepherd? Adorable and full of sharp teeth?

“Stupid idea...what if the dog ate her cat?” 

He traveled down into the orchard mind rambling on and on and on and oh he was never going to sleep again! It was like his friend Sarah Jane had said to him once, “I feel like your head must be full of buzzing bees, and doesn’t that just drive you mad?” 

The neat tree lanes stood silently in the semi-dark. The fan-created artificial breeze comforted him. The bees in him settled down for a moment so he could listen. Somehow crickets had managed to infiltrate their woods. Chirping to him in greeting, the bugs were invisible in the fescue. He checked the sprayed trees for coverage. Taking a spade, he turned over dirt to make sure the bugs and worms were in there working the soil. Dr. Sato had brought most of them with her although a few garden variety bugs had hitchhiked in the original soil. John admired their adventurer’s spirit. Did Rose like to travel? Would she like to travel? He’d need to travel after a year of staying still. His feet were itchy. Traveling was a good way to get to know someone, wasn’t it? And if she were with him, she wouldn’t be alone in a flat with no German Shepherd.  
Once he finished in the orchard, he drifted into the artificial park. His mind stayed on the Problem of Rose’s Safety even as he made detailed notes. If the fire ended up being arson, did that mean it was her ex following her? And if it was him, Rose had indicated he wasn’t violent unless he was on drugs. That meant if he had set the fire, he was on drugs and Rose was definitely in peril. How would they even know that? How long did an arson investigation take? If it wasn’t him, who started the fire? Or was his head just full of bees? Buzzing around and going nowhere in particular? It wasn’t out of the norm that an old building like Rose’s would have a dodgy sprinkler system… But no. No, she had been spooked. He couldn’t discount that. 

Flopping down next to the double knockout roses, he pruned away the dead leaves and spent flowers. “Rose is prettier than you. Oh, never you mind, you are lovely after all. She’s just… well, a bit prettier. Besides, you’re all pink and Rose she’s all pink and yellow.” The roses had nothing to say. John smelled one. They had a rich heady scent, not the artificial heavy scent that had clung to Reinette. Oh, in the beginning, she had seemed to smell exotic and lovely but cloyingly artificial like their relationship. Rose probably smelled like soap, or her skin or sunshine… or chips. Maybe he was hungry?

A sigh escaped him. John glanced up at the rock ceiling with its sprinkler system and bare rock. During the day you could see it was painted blue. Someone had even added puffy clouds to it. But at night there were no stars here. Wilf was right, he should have stayed with his family. Still, it was an adventure in patience at this point. And he’d met a lot of new scientists. He planned to work with most, if not all of them again. There was Ace now to train up into a proper scientist. It hadn’t been all bad. He may never have met Rose. He tried to lean against the bush he was pruning. The thorns got him. Hissing he leaned forward to soft laughter.

“Only you would forget that every lovely rose has thorns,” Saxon said.

He was an objectively strikingly attractive man, standing in white silk pajamas, lean, shorter than John but with a large presence. The years had been kind to Saxon. His build was still slim but powerful. He oozed charm. That charisma is what had drawn John to him all those years ago. Harry Saxon had been surrounded by hangers-on but he had hung on John. It had been flattering, overwhelming, and intoxicating. John wasn’t hideous by any means even with his slightly crooked nose but he had been damaged by the death of his parents. He had been so lonely. And when he had been drunk and terribly lonely, Saxon had appeared again oozing all over the place. John wasn’t falling for that shit a third time.   
Bloody white silk in a park! He had his hands in his pockets posed as a casual human being. Saxon eyed John with a fondness that made John squirm. John stood up, dusting himself off. He had to play it casual in case Harry dropped any useful hints about what they were really doing here. He owed it to the others to not retreat.

“Can’t sleep?” John asked, feigning interest. 

“Wanted a moment to myself. Lucy is quite...clingy. Sometimes a man just needs time to be alone. Or...with other men.” He grinned offering John a jaunty wink.

John hummed a response before picking up his pruners. The fight or flight hormones filled him up from his pinkie toes to the tips of his hair. Biting his lip, he squeezed the pruners shut with a sharp snick. Outwardly he stayed icy calm.

“Is that why you’re here?” Saxon drifted closer, the scent of that thick, heavily lavender based cologne floating around him like a cloud of bad purple memories. John gritted his teeth. That pass had brought it all back. John could still feel Saxon’s hand on his back. Bile rose up. Up until he had made that pass, the past had been calloused over. He’d felt fond like Harry was an old friend. 

“For the company of men? No, Harry. I have insomnia.”

“I remember,” Saxon said with a smirk. “That’s how I found you the first time. You were so slim, wandering the grounds in those tight trousers at three am. Your hair was a bit longer then, wasn’t it? And you wore your glasses all the time. Honestly, the first time I saw you I thought you were a ghost. You really should consider tanning, John.”

“Tanning is bad for you,” John remarked, “don’t we have a dermatologist on staff?”

“No.” Saxon advanced, inching into his personal space, encroaching. John did not growl. “John, surely there are more interesting things you can do at this time of night?”  
Why, when I can garden?” John put more space between them. “I love botany.”

“I admire your dedication, of course,” Saxon remarked, again attempting to close the gap between them. John backed up, the thorns touching the back of his legs through his thin pajamas. “But come on John! You’ve been cooped up since you got here. Skulking around with that mongrel of yours. You’ve never even come to karaoke.”

“I’m a lousy singer. Not much for company, especially yours.” Oops, a little bit of resentment had slipped out there.

Saxon’s smile slipped. “Oh, come now John…”

“I’m a celebrity here. Did you know?” he asked, trying to stop it but once the emotions escaped, he couldn't control his anger. “Apparently, I’m dating the boss. Only, I’m the last one to know.” John sidestepped the still advancing Harry. “Stop telling people I left my wife for you.”

“Oh, come on John!” Chuckling, Saxon remarked, “That’s the god’s honest truth. I asked. You left your wife to be here. With me.” He stepped back. John relaxed as Saxon moved to a bench and straddled it. He patted it. “Oh, sit down. I’m not going to do anything out here, am I? Not unless you asked me to.” He leered. “I was hoping you might ask. I’m sorry if I misunderstood.”

John sat down out of reach. 

“I’ll stop telling people we’re together. Chalk it up to poor judgment and wishful thinking on my part. You’re a handsome man. The years have been great to you.’ John bristled. Saxon waved a hand. “I am sorry John.” Saxon reached out but didn’t touch, remembering at the last second to pull back. “I’ve been a fool pining for you after all these years. When you agreed to come well, I thought…” Saxon glanced up at the not sky. “Doesn’t matter. Say you forgive me?”

John was wrongfooted. “An apology? From you? Oh, how the mighty have fallen!”

“Don’t tease me.” Saxon admonished. “Spare my heart.” 

“I--no, I don’t… I thought I had.” John bit his lip. “I don’t want… I mean, that is…” Emotions choked him up. It was all getting jumbled. Maybe it was a misunderstanding. Maybe Saxon wasn’t a villain that John needed him to be so he could go home to Rose...

Saxon smirked. “It’s fine. I’ll keep it professional unless you ask,” he said sliding closer. John didn’t shift backward, sure they’d reached an understanding until Saxon purred, “I think you’ll ask.”

John was so tired. The day and night caught up to him in a wave. Saxon inched closer. He touched John’s arm. John snapped. Both hands came up and he shoved Harry off the bench. “Don’t touch me!” 

Saxon went down hard on the grass, his expression murderous before he burst into laughter. “You’re adorable. You think you can go home to your blonde?”

“Reinette and I are over, it’s not about that. It’s about you.”

“You mean us, you and me,” Harry countered.

“No.” John’s hands clenched into fists. “There is no ‘you and me.’”

Harry was smug. “This is my world, John. You’ll beg me, eventually. You want me. You’re just too afraid of what we had. It was too powerful.”

“No.” John viscerally rejected it. His mind flooded with memories he didn’t want. No, no, no. John felt trapped. Suddenly the stone ceiling was too close. The air was too thick and stale to breathe. The acre of the park was a postage stamp. “No.”

A smirk lit up Saxon’s face. He knew he was getting to John, unsettling him. “We’ll see. Give it a few months Johnny and we’ll see.”

“Were you up all night?” Rose’s face appeared on his laptop. He knew he was a mess, twigs in his hair, a few well earned cuts from the thorns, possibly a traumatic new expression on his face… Seeing her helped.

“Yeah,” his voice was now scratchy enough to match hers. “What time is it?”

“Seven-thirty… I’ve got to call the police to make a statement in a few minutes,” she kept her voice low. John could see his bedroom behind her. She was on the bed facing the headboard. His closet was open. He could see the suits and Jack batting at a pile of his second-best ties. The domesticity of it made his eyes water. He wanted to go there. He wanted to go home. He glanced away at his empty cell so she wouldn’t notice. His issues could wait.

“Are you alright?” he asked, matching her low tones. John dropped down onto his bed, careful not to get too comfortable. His limbs were tons heavier than he remembered and getting weightier by the second. 

Rose smiled. “No. I loved my flat… I love my neighbors. I don’t really know what to do now. I saw it on the news. The building is a shell. It’s going to be condemned. Mr. Brown must have texted while I was sleeping and he said that there’s no point in going back, the police won’t let anyone back in. Too dangerous. John, I--” big tears filler her gorgeous eyes. John felt his own water in solidarity.

“Sh, sh, you can keep my flat,” he offered. 

“No, I can’t. Don’t be stupid. I’ll just go live with my mother for a bit until…” Rose drifted off possibly realizing with the pandemic, that earning enough money for another flat to let was a daunting task. “Forever I guess.”

“Nonsense, I own my flat and I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’m not in it right now. Won’t be for another five months. And you can’t run your business from your mum’s. Remember? That’s why you moved out in the first place. No privacy…Rose, my flat is very private. I have excellent wi-fi…” 

Rose was shaking her head no. “John, that’s crazy…We’ve known each other a week. You can’t be serious!”

“Two weeks,” John protested, “Right, yes, I see how it’s sudden and unusual but it’s us. We’re sudden and unusual… Think about it. Stay for a few days. Please?” John asked. “If it makes you feel better, you can pay rent. I’ll even have Donan come and collect like a proper landlord…”

“I’ll think about it…” Rose didn’t sound like she was thinking about it. She sounded like she was rejecting it.

“Will you?” he asked, pressing, “You’d be doing me a favor, honestly.” Oh, and if she stayed, maybe he could convince her to stay when he was home. They could be roommates… Oh, they could be roommates… He could see her all the time. Dating would be so convenient!

“Later…” she growled.

He pouted. John’s happy fantasy bubble popped. 

Rose sighed. “I’ve too many things to do today to think of tomorrow. Reckon I’ve got to call my friends after the police, and oh, wash what remains of my wardrobe. I think it’s all pajamas and sweatsuits...” She made a face. “Tell me, Doctor, you didn’t stay up all night because of me?” Rose reached out as if to touch him. John wished more than anything that she could slip through the glass and touch him. 

“Nah, I, well a bit. I was worried! I saw you in a burning flat! The rest was… nothing to… well, we can talk about it later.” Or never. John was fairly certain mentioning Saxon would conjure him. He needed to talk to Sullivan today. They needed to figure this out and get everyone home so he could have breakfast with Rose Tyler. First, he’d have to get a new table… He had no furniture. He should tell Rose to buy some if she stayed. “I wish you’d stay in my flat.” he murmured wistfully.

“Doctor,” her voice held a note of warning.

“Ah, well, I ran into…. There was an incident early this morning. I…there are things...my past...he...” John gave up trying to explain his discomfort and went with feelings, “A hug would be nice right about now,”

“Yeah, bet you give great hugs, huh?” Rose asked, raising her hands miming a hug.

He did the same until she laughed. He beamed. “Call me tonight?”

She nodded. “One of these days you’re going to have to tell me.”

John didn’t ask what. He knew. She wanted him to confide in her. “Yes. I...yes.”

Rose’s smile was brilliant, and her tongue poked out. John’s breath hitched as a shot of adrenaline raced through him. Oh, to be in his bed right now!

“I’ve got to go. Get some sleep.”

John disconnected and collapsed. “Mmph.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for all the wonderful comments! I keep about two parts ahead of you, so fun stuff is coming as the mysteries heat up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose settles into John's flat. The resistence is born in the underground lair.

Donna was up, moving around in the spare bedroom by the time Rose was done speaking to the police. 

PC Andy had been polite and thorough. He had confirmed what Mr. Brown had said. Everything Rose owned was gone. He also let her know they were investigating the reason behind the failure of the fire alarm and sprinklers. He had told her to call her insurance claim in and gave her a case number. PC Andy had ended by thanking her for her quick action to rouse the neighbors. Rose had felt hot. She wasn’t a hero by a long shot. “I reckon I did what anyone would have done.”  
Rose had put her bag of dirty laundry into the Doctor’s washing machine then investigated the kitchen. Rose wasn’t ready to try out a new hob, so she made a pot of tea. Donna emerged from the second bedroom fully dressed. Donna was taller than Rose, Her long red hair was even longer and redder than it had been in the picture on the Doctor’s bedroom wall. Her eyes last night had been bright blue-green and so interested. This morning they were half unfocused and she was in dire need of caffeine. Rose smirked. John’s sister nodded to Rose. Before Donna got to the tea, there was a knock on the door. Rose jumped. No one was supposed to know they were here. Donna waved her off. She opened the door to several tote bags full of groceries. Her phone buzzed. “Yeah, yeah, stop talking to me before tea...God, you’re as annoying as your uncle. Yes. Love you too. Right. Shut up. I’ll be there. This better not be a waste of my time, Jen. Real talent? Yeah, well, I’ll believe it when I see it.” Donna slipped the phone into her pocket. 

Rose rushed to help her with the bags. “What’s all this?”

“Groceries. Told you, there’s nothing in but nonperishables,” Donna said taking a bag into the kitchen and dropping it on the marble counter. She took out a bunch of bananas, took one and peeled it. Munching, she reached for the tea. Rose pushed the sugar toward her. Donna nodded her thanks, rummaging around in the bag for a pint of milk. Crowing around the banana in her mouth, she poured a dash into her tea and offered it to Rose. Swallowing, she said, “that powder stuff is… not fit for consumption.”

John’s sister didn’t stand on ceremony and she dove right into it. “Did my brother offer to let you stay?”

“Yeah, but I’m not going to--” Rose began.

“Yes, you are,” Donna interrupted.

Offended, Rose argued, “Donna, you can’t--”

“I can.” Donna interrupted again, as she unpacked groceries for Rose. “Look, don’t get your knickers in a twist. It’s not about pride, yours, mine or John’s. It’s about practicalities. You need a place. I need a break from this place. My brother had me clearing it up and out. But before that, I had to come out here to check on it once a week. I don’t have time for that. You need a place. Here is a place. Stay here until you get back on your feet.”

“I--” Rose wanted to argue with her but it was pride. “I can’t accept charity…”

Donna snorted. “No charity. I promised my brother a move-in ready flat. Is this move-in ready?”

Rose glanced around at the empty walls, the bare floors, and the lack of any sort of personality. “No,” she replied and her voice echoed in the empty space.

“Here,” Donna said, handing her keys and a credit card. “I’m not stupid, this has a limit. It also emails me a copy of all the receipts. Use this to get him furniture, decorations, rugs, a library full of books… anything for the flat. The groceries are a thank you for accepting.” 

“I haven’t yet.” 

“Think you have. You pocketed the keys.” Donna arched her brows.

“You’re rude too, you know that?” Rose was exasperated.

“Family trait.” Donna looked her over, sighing. “Stay a week,” she said, tone soft and caring. “Give yourself a chance to mourn your flat. Make sure it was an accident. Then if you want to go, go. But order him a damned coffee table and some throw rugs first, I’m begging you.”

She handed her a cream card with her number handwritten on it. “Rose, my brother is a lovely difficult idiot. And I love him very much. He thinks you’re in trouble with some ex…”

“Jimmy… no…” Rose protested although… no. “I haven’t seen him in years.”

“Well, once we know the fire was an accident, he won’t try to break out of his contract to get to you. Believe me, I want him here more than anyone. But he emailed me a copy of that contract he signed. Everything my brother worked on for the last two-six years would get swallowed up by Saxon. So, just give us the chance to make sure you’re not in danger, alright?”

Rose puffed out a breath and rolled her eyes. “He’s being ridiculous.”

Donna’s expression did not dispute that. “It’s his nature. Have you seen his hair?” 

“I like his hair,” Rose protested, coughing a bit in her excitement.

“You’re bloody perfect for each other.” Donna grinned then added, “That’s not a compliment.”

“Really? Because it sounds like you like me?” Rose hugged herself, the weight of John’s keys in her pocket.

Donna snorted. “You’re stupidly brave. I like that in a woman. I’ve got to go meet my cousin...niece...John’s niece Jenny after I see my children. She has some packets for me to review. But I can come back tonight. Do you need company for dinner?” Donna asked.

“No, Donna! It’s your birthday. Go be with your family. I’m alright. Lots to sort through today. Plus, John wants a call…” Rose needed to call Amy, Rory, Mickey, and the girls.

Donna nodded. “Right. But I want to get to know you if that’s alright? I can bring your mother by tomorrow night? I get the feeling I won’t be able to keep her away even if you wanted me to.”

“Yeah, god, I need to call her. I was so out of it last night.” Rose felt her cheeks heat up, embarrassed. Donna reached out and squeezed her arm.

“Take it easy on yourself. Get some rest. Order a coffee table.”

Rose cracked up at the serious expression on Donna’s face.

After breakfast and a shower, Rose was reduced to wearing one of John’s oxford shirts in a nice pink. It was long enough to wear as a dress. The Doctor had to be at least six feet tall. She snagged one of his ties to belt it. She cocked her hip out, staring at her reflection. There was something missing… Rose put another tie on properly to make herself look smart. Satisfied, she headed to the living room with its lack of decoration and plopped down on the Doctor’s couch. 

“Let’s go to work,” Rose told Jack as she sent out the Zoom call link to her team. Jack took up his post beside her as the company mascot. Luckily for Rose, Jack was an adaptable cat. He would be within his rights to stay under the bed for two weeks after the trauma. Rose would also be within her rights to stay in the bed for two weeks for the same reason. Too late now, she thought as one by one they entered the waiting room. Rose didn’t see Amy listed. Amy never missed a meeting. Grumbling, she added Rory and heard Amy’s voice, “What the hell Rose, your flat burned down?!”  
Rose blinked. Well, that was a development! Amy was on Rory’s couch dressed in one of Rory’s plaid button-down's and stretch yoga pants. She had done some sort of complicated knot in the shirt to make it fit her perfectly of course. Once a model, always a model. Beside Amy sat Rory looking positively radiant. Rose grinned. Rory gave her a sly thumbs up. Rose winked. Mickey appeared next looking gray with worry. Martha was beside him, in doctor mode, scanning her for injuries no doubt. Bill and Clara appeared seconds behind them. Rose addressed the room.

“I’m fine.”

“Are you though? Because your voice, I’m not going to lie, sounds like you’ve been smoking for five years.” Bill asked. She was too close to the camera and her bright eyes were enormous. “Where are you? Hotel? Pretty empty one. You should get your money back.” The room broke out into conversation about the fire and what they heard on the news with Clara adding, “Rose saved thirteen people! That’s impressive.”  
Rose rolled her eyes. “I’m not a hero,” Rose said, breaking off to cough. She had to remember not to get excited. Her voice was raw and her lungs felt scorched. Her lungs were scorched.

“Rose, you’ve got a cough from smoke inhalation. Did you get any burns?”

Rose held up her hands. “I’ve a bit of red skin on my hands...doesn’t hurt.” 

“Right, that’s normal. Did you go to A&E?” Martha asked and frowned when Rose shook her head no. “Alright, you need to rest. Do you have cough drops? Or tea with honey?” Martha asked and Rose felt genuine affection for the young doctor. She had been delaying getting to know Martha better because it was awkward. The missus and the ex… Not that it was really like that, not between her and Mickey. 

“I’ll pick up some drops,” Rose assured her, “I’ve tea, thanks.” She held up a mug. The group pulled the story out of her. Rose had to stop a few times to drink tea until Martha’s expression grew stormy. Everyone stopped asking for details after that. Rose really liked her. Martha winked.

“Where are you?” Mickey asked.

“Um,” Rose stalled. “Safe.”

“Where? I can come and get you. You can stay with me. We’ve got a spare room. I know Jackie’ll drive you spare,” Mickey said as he was examining the room. “Rose, that’s not your mum’s flat.” Busted.

“No.”

“Where are you, Rose?” Rory asked. “There’s barely any furniture. Did you let a new flat that fast? Or find a flatshare?”

“No…” Rose sighed. She couldn’t put it off anymore. “S’my friend’s flat...John’s flat. He’s away and not using it so…he said I could stay if I wanted...”

Amy whistled. “Your online boy toy lent you his flat? And is that a man’s shirt? You sly dog! You owe me so much gossip!”

Bill and Clara made approving sounds while Mickey’s expression darkened. She could see the cloud of worry. Rose didn’t want to get into it. “Micks,” she began.

“Tell me where you are, and I’ll take you home,” Mickey said.

The group fell silent.

“My flat burned down,” Rose told him. “And I need to know it’s safe to go to my mum’s. I’m not going there if something is going on.”

“Is it Jimmy, Rose?” Amy asked while Rory asked who Jimmy was. Amy shushed him with a hand on his knee. “Because if I see that pile of human garbage, I will tear his toenails out one by one!” 

“I don’t know. There were some weird things happening at the flat. Doesn’t matter. No one knows where I am, it’s fine. I’m fine. No one here but me. Can we talk about work please?”

Rose let the others talk. There were some small successes for Clara as she had got them several logo jobs. Apparently people couped up in their homes had decided it was a perfect time to start small businesses. Clara had started hitting them up on their social media accounts, sending the press packet and a deal. “Rose, I know you don’t normally offer discounts but we were desperate and every deal includes first cracks at work down the road.”  
Amy nodded. Rose waved it off with a thumbs up since her throat was starting to hurt. Martha frowned. “Rose, I want to come check you out.”

Rose nodded. It was smart. But she didn’t tell her where she was. She’d let Donna handle that part. If she did stay here, there was no point in telling everyone before they found out if she was still in danger. Not that she was… She texted Mickey to get Martha’s number.

“I’ve got the big meeting today,” Amy announced. “Well, preliminary meeting. Tardis books are reviewing our packet. I’ve a call in with their secretary around two. Should be Rose but she went and got herself a bit crispy.”

Rose snorted.

“Right, I’ll coordinate everything today,” Mickey said. “And we’ll keep communications with Rose to emails, and texts so she doesn’t have to speak. Alright babe?”

Rose nodded. Martha smiled. “Good, keep nodding. No talking, doctor’s orders.”

Rose saluted. She let the rest of the meeting flow around her. Another hour of numbers that were dismal but not abysmal later, Rose was half asleep on John’s sofa when her mother called. “Mum?”

“Hey, sweetheart, Donna said you were resting. Cor, she’s a feisty one! I wanted to come see you and she’s got a car coming for me tomorrow. A car! For me! That’s a bit posh, isn’t it? Are you alright? Only, she told me not to let you talk so much,” Jackie Tyler paused. “Sorry love, I was worried. Bev did see Jimmy then, didn’t she? The wanker. Do you think he got trapped in there? I shouldn’t hope for it but I do. Oh, I know it’s awful but I do!”

“We don’t know it was him,” Rose said. “Wait for the report.”

“Right, you’re right. Oh, I just worry!” 

Rose imagined her mother pacing around her tiny kitchen and smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too! My daughter’s a hero! They want to interview you, Rose. The neighbors were talking about you. I think you should do it once you know it’s safe. And before you say no, think on it. It could be a great PR opportunity for your   
business.”

“In here,” Harry Sullivan reached out of a hall, reaching for John’s arm. 

John flinched. Harry’s eyebrows went up. He didn’t try to touch John again. He indicated the conference room. John slipped in, touching Dr. Sullivan’s arm in apology. “What’s going on?” he asked as he slipped into the room spotting Liz, Osgood, Harper, Ace, Sato, and Ryan.

“We’re the resistance, Old Boy,” Harry Sullivan said with a smirk. He closed the door behind them. “John, we checked the room for bugs but it’s still a risk to be in here with us.”

“No, no, it doesn’t have to be,” John stuck a hand in his pocket. He had been messing around with a sonic device a month back. It couldn’t do much yet but it was sonic. He placed the metal tube on the table and hit the button. “There, the sound should scramble any microphones.”

“Is it alright for him to be here,” Dr. Sato stage whispered. “Isn’t he…?”

“No, shut it. You shut your mouth! The Professor’s one of us!” Ace exclaimed, getting in the face of one of the world’s best entomologists. 

Embarrassed, he moved forward and in between his assistant and Dr. Sato. “Ace! We don’t threaten the people on our team. It’s impolite. She’s young and enthusiastic,” he told Dr. Sato.

Dr. Sato arched her brows. John shrugged. 

“Tosh, I told you Smith’s alright. Right, there are a few more people with us. They couldn’t get away. It would be suspicious. Get on with it Sullivan. I have a calf to birth and a meat substitute to taste test on Ianto.” Owen Harper slung an arm around Dr. Sato. John felt a pang of jealousy. He couldn’t do that with Rose. Had never done that with Rose. He wanted to do that with Rose. Was she tactile? He was. He hoped she was… annnnnnd he was supposed to be paying attention.

“Right, I suppose I’m the ringleader here. Well, and Liz of course. We’ve seen supplies coming in. Canned goods, dry goods, petrol, solar panels...more than we could ever use in a year and we’re halfway through this thing,” Harry explained. 

“Ryan saw the supply chain and let us know.”

“We don’t need those…” John said.

“We know,” Owen said, rolling his eyes. “Do keep up, John.”

“What did you find in the trees?” John asked Ace.

“Nothing. Trees.” Ace shrugged.

“There has got to be a way to figure this out. Saxon is a genius but we’re geniuses too and there are more of us. We can do this if we try. Besides, he’s an arrogant sod. He’s been on me to produce more food faster. Think! Why?” John asked the group. “What has he asked you lot for?”

“Same,” Sullivan responded, “More, faster.”

There were nods all the way around. Owen spoke up, “and I’ve told him I need more space if I’m going to raise feed animals. He wants them fatter with less feed. Are we the prototype for a Mars colony? That was my impression.”

“I thought he might herd us all onto rockets. His specialty is power and energy, isn’t it?” Liz asked. “And Lucy’s specialty is high volume recycling. Those are two perfect specialties for a colony.”  
Ryan shook his head. “I’m not going to Mars. I didn’t sign up for that.”

“He hasn’t got a rocket,” Ace countered, “I’d know. I can spot combustion tech even in tiny batch components. He’s got enough for explosives, not the life needed for a spaceship, Professor.”

“It’s---oh, whatever, fine. Right, and how would he get us on a rocket?” John muttered.

“Oh, this is no good, we need more information,” Dr. Sato growled. “He’s not going to give it up.”

John looked at the group. “Well, don’t get discouraged! We just started opening our eyes and investigating. Even genius takes time. Look for anything that supports the Mars Colony theory. Secret cryo studies or some such nonsense.”

“Or large amounts of knockout gas,” Sullivan suggested. The group looked at him. “Well, how else is he going to load us all up? I’m not leaving here to get on a rocket…”

Liz grinned at him fondly. “No, Harry’s right. We can’t ignore any and all possibilities. We’ll have to devise a way of keeping this group updated. I doubt we can steal a conference room once a week without someone noticing. John, can you make us at least another one of these jammers.” She picked up the sonic.

He nodded. “Yeah, think I can scrounge up the parts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having a stressful adjustment to being a student again after decades. More to come. I've got one last prewritten part to go. I'm going to try and get ahead again this week. But I have one million hours of homework ahead of me. Comments on this lil story are always welcome! Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose & John are separated by circumstance but making a relationship online...

John collapsed onto his bed. He checked his watch. He’d called Donna to wish her a happy birthday and the cheeky woman hadn’t been home. He’d talked to Lee at length about how much she liked the painting. But the madam was not available. “Last time I make sure my gift is on time,” he had texted her with some birthday cake gifs. Donna had texted him back a few rude gifs and said she’d call him the next day as she was busy ‘doing things.’ 

It was six-forty. He dialed Rose. On the third ring, he became anxious. Did no one want to speak to him tonight? K-9 barked at his empty bowl. John dragged himself out of the bed to fill the little sir’s bowl of kibble and refill the water bowl as the Skype ring cut out. Sighing, he reached into the mini-fridge for a cola. He stripped off his oxford and bunged it toward the laundry pile building up in the corner. He made a mental note to do laundry tomorrow as he pulled his last clean vest out of the drawer. Where was Rose?

He checked his phone. No texts since she had caught him up on the police report. Huffing, John grabbed his box of electronic odds and ends. Deciding he may as well get a second sonic started, he tossed the box onto the bed. He opened the door for K-9. There was a grass patch outside for him to do his business. John waited. Grabbing a disposal bag, he was halfway through cleaning up pooh when the Skype sounded. “Oh, fuck, shit…” John managed to knot the bag and toss it into the garbage before answering the call with his elbow. “Hang on, hang on. I’ve got dirty...one sec.” 

He didn’t glance at the screen. He washed his hands calling out. “I’ve had a long day and you would call when my hands were full of dog shit…”

A deep rich male voice responded dryly, “Sorry Dr. Smith. I was under the impression from your sister that the matter was urgent? I could call back later. The time difference here in Peru is a bit---”

“Alistair, you sly old devil!” John beamed, dropping down onto the bed with semi-dry hands. “How are you?”

“Busy, spy stuff, you understand,” Alistair said, arching a brow but he was smirking. In full brigadier uniform, Alistair looked the same as ever. He had black hair, a fetching mustache...John always looked a bit like a paedofile when he tried mustaches...and a mock stern expression. He smirked. “Hello Johnny, what can I do for you?”

“Erm, bit of a pickle, Alistair,” John said, pushing the box of electronics to the side to regard his old friend. They’d met when John was a green doctor and he’d helped out on a few situations. A friend, Sarah Jane (also a Smith, no relation there were loads of Smiths roaming around but she was the best one he’d ever met!) had introduced him when he’d been a stringer for a few papers SJ also worked with. She’d told Alistair he had a nose for mysteries. Alistair had agreed and taken him on as a sort of Scientific Advisor. 

“Do you need rescuing? I gathered from what your sister said, that you might need an extraction team. Tell me more about where you are and what’s happening.” Alistair hit record.

“Alistair, I have no idea where I am,” John confessed. “There are about 169 people here. We all signed on for a conservation/restoration project. Hippie stuff, you know? Save the world garbage. Build a better mousetrap shit. I wish it was that. I love that! Signed on for that. Only, it’s not that.”

“What is it then?” 

“No idea,” John shrugged. “It’s Harold Saxon’s operation. We’re underground in a sort of biodome setup. He has supply chains somewhere. We dropped down here somewhere outside of Leeds. But we were underground riding in trucks for hours. I could be anywhere.”

“Ah huh, Saxon’s company has patented a lot of tech for recycling of plastic and improved solar panels. There’s no reason to suspect you’re in danger on paper. He’s well respected in the scientific community,” Alistair commented as if he didn’t agree.

“What about off the record?” John asked.

“I don’t like him. Rude sort of arrogant chap.”

“I’m a rude sort of arrogant chap and you like me,” John remarked.

Alistair laughed. “Do I?”

John deflated, reduced to sputtering.

“Look John, what do you think is happening?”

“Don’t know. But we’re all getting the feeling that when the year contract is up, Saxon might not be too keen on letting us go. He’s got a stranglehold on us via these sneakily worded contracts. We need a way out. I think, no, no, I know most of us want to leave. Can you look into the contracts? See if they’re binding? See what you can find out about this project, maybe? Get me home.” John bit his lip. He hadn’t meant to sound desperate.

“Send me everything you’ve got,” Alistair said. “And don’t do anything stupid Smith.”

“No promises Brigadier. You’ll have your reports sometime tomorrow. Plus a copy of my contract. Anything else?”

Alistair was a thorough man. John trusted him and his ideas even if he teased the great man about his intellect sometimes as a lark… “Keep digging… but discreetly like we did in Antarctica.”

“We ended up blowing up an army base in Antarctica…” Alistair sighed lustily. John grinned. Before Alistair could disconnect, John added, “Oh, wait, one more thing, can you look into a fire for me? Building full of flats near Peckham?”

“Why?” 

“Friend of mine, Rose Tyler, she kept hearing and seeing things and then quite suddenly her flat burned down. The whole building gone. Wiped out. She had an ex who was a real piece of work. Jimmy something… He may be behind it.” John knew asking Alistair was going to open him up to ribbing. 

“Rose Tyler, eh? She blonde then?” the brigadier asked.

“Cor, are you all on some sort of text chain or something?” John swore.

Alistair smirked and disconnected.

John’s phone buzzed. Rose had texted: “Are you asleep?” 

“Shit, fuck, Rose!” John dialed her number. K-9 barked at him. “Oh shut up you little mons--Rose!”

Rose appeared on screen in his shirt. His breath hitched. Rose was wearing his shirt. Mouth dry, he had to work up the saliva to say anything and barely managed a husky sounding, “Hi.”

“Hi,” she half whispered. She was sitting on his sofa, legs curled up underneath her with Jack in her lap. She had his oxford belted with… Dear Lord, she was wearing one of his ties as a belt! Rose Tyler in his flat in his clothes and he was bloody underground somewhere! “Miss me?”

“Yes,” he muttered, “God, yes. You look rather comfortable in my flat,” he dragged out the sentence like pulling taffy.

Rose rolled her eyes. He absolutely did not bring up his deepest darkest desire for her to stay in his flat forever. He was respecting her need to carefully consider staying in his flat forever. It was hard not to go on about it. “Yep.”  
Her voice sounded rough. John sniffed, remembering that she was only in his flat because hers burned down and he needed to not frame this by his kinky enjoyment of her in his clothes. She might not have much left in the way of her own clothes. He focused on her face. Her eyes were tired but not sad. She was smirking. Still... “Did you talk too much to other people? How’s your throat? How are you feeling? How was your day? Are you okay?”  
Rose waved a hand. He shut his mouth. “Fine. Martha wants me to rest it,” she whispered, coughing a bit. “S’nothing. Did Donna like her painting?”

“Donna wouldn’t take my call!” 

Rose made a face. 

“Yes, she texted me to piss off. Said she was busy. Said she’d call me tomorrow when I texted.” He tugged on his ear. “I had called the house and gotten Lee, my brother-in-law and he and I had a lovely chat but my own sister ignored me!”

“Aw, my poor Doctor,” Rose said, in a teasing tone.

He dropped down onto a pillow and rolled onto his back taking the laptop with him. “You’re wearing my shirt.” Shit. He wasn’t going to mention it.

Rose smiled. “Most of my clothes are… I don’t have a lot of clothing left.” She shifted her bare legs. “You don’t mind?”

“No, no, no, no, you go right ahead and use whatever you like of mine, shirts, ties, trousers, pants…”

Rose laughed. 

“Looks better on you anyway,” he added to see her blush. They watched each other for a few seconds just drinking one another in. “Tell me how you are, really,” John begged. “You’ve been through a lot…”

Rose shrugged. “Can’t undo it. Gotta move forward.”

“Can I do anything to make it easier on you? I want to help. God, I feel so bloody useless down here.” John bit his lip again. Rose didn’t need to be making him feel better right now. “I can order things off the internet for you? What do...what sort of presents do you think… I mean, if I were there, and we were doing this dating thing properly… what sort of presents would I, could I--do?” God, he sounded like an idiot.

Rose held up her phone. She showed him a glass top coffee table then flipped the screen to a dark wood one. “Which one do you like?”

“Are you… Do you want a coffee table? Isn’t that an unusual suitor’s gift?”

Again, Rose laughed at him, his shirt riding up and showing him a tantalizing bit of bare hip. “It’s for your flat.” She showed both again.

“You’re buying me furniture? Again, I have no idea about these things but this is definitely weird.” K-9 hopped up next to him, offering him a stuffed chicken. He tossed it. K-9 raced after it. K-9 returned with a rabbit toy. “What happened to the chicken?” he asked the dog then to Rose, “Why are you buying me furniture?”

Rose giggled. John’s heart lifted even as his confusion grew. Unable to stop, Rose ended up in a coughing fit. “Sorry… my lungs are a bit scorched.”

“Yes,” John agreed. “I’m sorry too. I’m not trying to be funny.”

“You are buying you a coffee table.” She held up his credit card. It was the one he let Donna use when she wanted him to buy things and he couldn’t be bothered to do it himself. She also used it to buy herself expensive gifts.

“Donna has you furnishing my flat,” John parsed. “Oh, Rose you don’t have to…”

Rose flipped between the two coffee tables again. John huffed. “Neither. Both are hideous and absolutely no glass. I like to put my feet on the table. And glass is all smudges and breaking and ugh, no. The other is cheap.”

Nodding, Rose held up a third and fourth option. “Trying to figure out your style.”

“Not those. What am I a gothic prince?” John rolled back onto his stomach.

Rose tossed her phone away. “Tell me what you like.”

“I like you in my shirt.”

“That’s not a furniture style,” she countered as her cheeks took on a lovely pink hue. 

“Right, can we talk about your day then I promise we’ll pick out a coffee table,” John bargained.

“Can't talk much,” Rose replied with a frown.

“Oh, but I love hearing all about your day and company and…”

“You have a niece,” Rose announced, arching a brow.

“Yeah! Yes, I have a Jenny! She’s my brother’s daughter. She works for Donna. They love each other. Jenny is the best assistant Donna’s ever had but they drive each other to drink. She’s tiny, whipsmart.”

“You never mentioned having a brother,” Rose asked, innocently.

A knife sliced through his heart. “Erm, I had a brother.”

“Oh!” Rose’s sad eyes were enough to make him tear up. He hadn’t thought about his brother in a few years. “I’m sorry.” 

“S’long time ago, he was quite a bit older… Nevermind.” He looked up not wanting to cry in front of Rose, not that he’d cry about it. “I’d been adopted by Geoff… Irving was already married when out parents… Anyway, he had Jenny, who is brilliant!” He ran a hand through his hair. “She had baby chick fluff for hair. Have you met her too?” 

“No, not yet. Donna was arguing with her… on the phone.” Rose winced.

“No more talking for you,” John decided. Rose arched a brow. “You’re hurting yourself, Rose. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the wincing and grimacing. You’ll be groaning next and who wants that?”

Rose stuck her tongue out at him. John felt a certain kind of way about that, so he pressed on, “I’ve an idea. Get comfortable.” John reached under the bed for his trashy romance novel. “Where were we?”

“Hot sex scene,” Rose replied her expression the soul of innocence. This lovely blonde woman was trying to make him combust! He couldn’t read her that... He tugged on his ear. “No, we weren’t… we were miles away from…” he squeaked.

Rose tilted her head hitting him with the full power of her honey brown eyes with their little green and gold flecks. The camera on her laptop was extraordinary. John stared, resisting, resisting...

“Right then,” he remarked flipping pages, “one hot sex scene coming up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! Working on the next part now. Normally, I write the entire story out then try not to post it all at once. This one is unbeta'd and being created chapter by chapter. Although, I do know where it goes eventually and how it ends, so we will get to an ending...eventually. I'm not in a hurry to get there. Thanks for the comments!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and John are being kept apart by obligations.

K-9 was snoring on his head. John was dreaming of the Skype tune. No. He was hearing the Skype tune. Popping up, startling the dog off his head, he hit the answer button. He must have fallen asleep in front of the laptop. How that was possible while pressing uncomfortably into the mattress as he read to Rose was a miracle. “Donna?”

“I bloody love it!” Donna squealed. Behind her on the wall, the portrait of K-9 was grandly displayed. “Look at his paws! And the bow tie! Rose is an artist.” She emphasized artist in a pretentious way which made John feel warm. Donna did like Rose and that boded well for their future--if they ever met. When they met, not if, never if.

“Is that a small museum style light above it?” John asked, rubbing at his face, and shaking off the remnants of sleep. He checked his laptop clock. It was six-thirty. “You don’t even have a picture of me with a museum light!”

“Yeah well you are not exactly a work of art,” Donna told him. “Why didn’t you tell me how good she was? She drew the card, John.” Donna held up a card with a cartoon image of K-9 and John in a boat on turquoise waters. She flipped it open to see the simple message in lovely block writing, “Happy Birthday Donna!” 

“It’s me!” John pulled out his glasses to get a better look. “Well, now, that is a piece of art you should frame and put a museum light over, isn’t it?” His chest swelled. “Rose is a great artist, isn’t she?”

“She’s perfect… for me.” Donna put the card down.

“Well, she’s not for you. She’s for me.”

Donna dead-eye stared at him. “Not for dating, dumbo,” she drawled as if he were simple. “For the bookstores. She runs a graphic design business: Bad Wolf Designs.”

John nodded, shrugging. “Yes, yup, I know.”

“And you didn’t tell me? I thought Jenny told you how we were looking for the right company to partner with for our social media presence and new cards, new logo, the lot.” Donna looked furious. Why was she furious? This was great!

“Great! Hire Rose. She needs the money to keep Bill and Clara on staff. And she should. That Bill Potts is an amazing talent scout and Clara is a wonder with the books. Her whole team is incredible! Did you speak with Amy? What does she look like? Rose said ginger but didn’t describe her. I imagine loud and Scottish…” John trailed off. Donna was fuming. “What?”

“She’s never going to believe that I want her for her talent. She’s going to think it’s because of you.” Donna glared.

“Why would she think that?” John asked as K-9 brought him his empty bowl.

“Why would she---Why do people think you’re smart? You’re clueless, you are! Because--you lovesick idiot--now she’ll think it's charity. And I want her for it. I can’t not have her for it. John, has she sent you her team’s press packet? It’s perfect. You know how I hate all the extra things? Like the squiggles and the bits and dots?”

John nodded. If it was one thing Donna hated, other than her ex Lance, it was over designed logos with too many bits.

“None of it. Clean lines. Strong modern designs with a weird fairytale aesthetic. Perfect for Tardis Books and I can’t have her.” Donna sighed.

“That doesn’t sound like the Donna I know. Talk her into it. Her team needs the cash. And you need them. They do everything. Their programmer, Rory--he and Amy are destined by the way--he can revolutionize your shopping cart. He has this algorithm that Mickey helped out with…”

“Why do you know her programmers and their love destinies?” 

“I listen! You should try it sometime instead of shouting at everything. Her business is fascinating. I’ve never built a business from the ground up like that.” John hopped out of bed to fill the bowl. Since he was feeling perky, he popped open a tin of wet dog food to add to the top. “Maybe when I get out of here, I can take Ace and form some sort of lab slash mentorship program…”

“John, I want Rose as my media company.” Donna slumped. She was the picture of dejection. John felt a pang of guilt. 

“Ask her. Do that thing you do where you lay it out all forcefully.” John hopped back onto the bed to regard his sister.

“I already did that once to get her to stay in your flat.” 

John blinked. “You did that for me?”

“No, spaceman, I did it for Rose! And for me. I have two children, a husband, and a chain of businesses to run which you never asked about and yet you know your girlfriend's assistants… I don’t have time to keep checking in on your place if I don’t have to do it. Rose is just as stubborn as you are. I had to strong-arm her into staying. I can’t do that again.”

John nodded. “I’m grateful, Donna. You’re keeping her safe. I can’t thank you--”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get all maudlin about it. No need for tears. I am an amazing sister. I do all of the things for my poor beleaguered, mole man brother,” she said loftily.

John smiled. “Yes, you are, you’re brilliant!”

“Yeah? If I’m so brilliant, how come I can’t think of a way to get Rose on board for my company’s PR/Graphic Designer?”

John ran through all the information Rose had told him about her life. Mickey might be an option. Only, John had no way of contacting Rose’s business partner to feel him out. But… oh, there was another forceful person in Rose’s life. Yes, yes, she would push for Rose to take the money. “Oh, well, have you tried her mother?”

“They want us,” Amy said as she appeared on screen in her own flat. Rose felt strangely disappointed. Had her matchmaking endeavor run its course? Oh, but she was sure the two would hit it off! And Rory had given her that sly thumbs-up. 

“Who?” Rose asked as she flipped through coffee tables. She had narrowed it down to four she liked. She shouldn’t give into Donna but John hadn’t been bothered by the idea of her shopping for his furniture. Her own bank account was skint. She idly wondered if she could use the Doctor’s card to get some basics. One bra was not enough to last a girl. She focused on Amy.

“Tardis Books! They loved the press packet. Donna was wonderful and that ‘ginger to ginger meeting’ was a beautiful thing.” Amy beamed.

“A ginger named Donna, that’s a funny coincidence,” Rose said. “I know a redheaded Donna.”

“Yeah, Rose, she knows you. Looks like the owner of Tardis Books is your online boy toy’s sister.”

“Stop calling him that,” Rose grumbled before thinking, what if John arranged it? He loved hearing about her business and he was always on about wanting to help her. He wouldn’t.. He knew how she felt about doing it on her own merits, either way, the flat was too much on its own, the contract would make it feel too much like charity. “We can’t take it.”

“Why not?” Amy demanded. “I negotiated my arse off in that meeting, Rose!”

“She’s just doing it because of John…” Rose hugged herself. She was dressed in her gray trousers and John’s blue tee with an alien on it. 

“Who cares?” Amy demanded. “We’re broke.”

“I do… We don’t need favors.”

“Rose, don’t be stupid. We do. Yes, yes we do.” Amy stood up, practically vibrating with anger.

Rose frowned. Amy went on. “Besides, she didn’t know you were involved when she said yes to me. So it’s not charity anyway. You’re just being stupidly stubborn.” Amy dropped down and crossed her arms.   
“Amy Pond is calling me stubborn?” She asked, offended.

Amy rolled her eyes. “Yeah. Know what I’m talking about.”

Rose let out a long slow breath. It wasn’t about her, was it? She had people counting on her. This could keep the business in the black. More than that… it was an opportunity they had been chasing for ages and ages.

“Do the math Tyler.” 

“Send everything over.” Rose conceded, feeling gross. She hated handouts. John was going to hear about this. And she would have to talk to Donna later. Rose bit her lip, biting back all the arguments against. Amy’s eyes were hard chips. If she were in the room, Amy might slap some sense into Rose.

Amy nodded. They stared. Rose squirmed. A smirk curved uo Amy’s lovely mouth. She knew she had won this round. Rose rolled her eyes. 

“Right, that’s that,” she said in her business tone, then Amy in her gossipy voice asked, “So, living in John’s flat. How’s that?”

Rose relaxed into the couch. “Weird...because of how not weird it is. I like the energy here. Big windows, the hob works and free wi-fi. Plus his bed is incredible.”

“Imagine how incredible it’ll be when he’s in it too,” Amy teased.

Rose laughed. “I’m not going to stay. I can’t! We haven’t even met in real life yet.”

“You’re a stupid, stubborn git.” 

“I don’t want to take advantage of him. I don’t want him to think I only like him for what he can do for me. And I want him to know I can stand on my own…” Rose protested. She had had enough of being considered useless before/during/after Jimmy.

Amy shrugged. “If you say so. Only, sounds like…”

“What?”

“Sounds like you’re not half in love with him.” Amy grinned. “It’s good! You might get laid next year sometime.” 

“Amy!”

“What? I want you to be happy. You can’t tell me you wouldn’t do the same for me, because you did, you sneaky woman! You set me up with Rory.” Amy beamed. “And he is surprisingly creative…in bed.” She arched her brows.

“Amy” Rose cracked up, coughing, and sputtering before asking, “Then why are you home? If he’s so creative and you’re so happy, why are you not still with him?” Rose asked.

“Because he is coming over here later. He’s going to cook for me.” Amy beamed. “Rose, he is wonderful. I knew he was smart and fit but he never said he was interested.”

“He’s shy and you’re gorgeous! And everyone knew but you.”

Amy shifted. “Yeah, he said.”

“Going to keep him, then?” Rose asked to see the leggy redhead squirm.

“I’m going to marry him, Rose Tyler.” Amy winked. “Now take the deal from Tardis Books and keep the flat. I’ve got a good feeling about this Doctor of yours.”

Rose called John. It was the middle of the day so she was taking a chance. The skype tune went on and on. Rose was reaching forward to cancel when the video popped on. A young dirty blonde woman appeared in minimal makeup, a lab coat too large for her, and a T-shirt that said, ‘Kamikaze!’ in Retro Wave Font. She grinned. “Hiya.”

“Hi, sorry, I was looking for--” Rose began.

“The professor?” the young woman interrupted, “Yeah he’s here somewhere. I think? He was here. He was mumbling to himself a lot. That usually means he’s here and under something with a spanner. Likes to tinker, that one does. I’m Ace. And you must be Rose.” Ace finished with a big cheesy grin. “You look just like he described you.”

Rose arched her brows. “And how did he describe me?”

“Sort of...bombshell pinup?” Ace cracked up. “I’m kidding. Nah, he said you were the gorgeous blonde. The loud redhead is his sister and anyone else is none of my business.” Ace turned away from the screen and bellowed for John. She turned back. “He’s going to go spare,” she confided.

“Why?” Rose asked. This had to be the assistant the Doctor said he’d stolen from the cantina. She was pleasantly rough around the edges. Her rudeness would appeal to John. There was also a sort of impishness about her. Her hazel eyes were mischievous.

“Because that ratbag is making karaoke mandatory tonight. No getting out of it. The professor skips all the mingles. I hope he tells Saxon where to put it, you know? Oh, bet he talks to you at night, doesn't he? Oh, he’s going to fume.” Ace smirked. 

Rose heard the Doctor in the background. “What have I told you about going near my computer, Ace?”

Ace rolled her eyes and winked at Rose. “That I can do what I like.”

“I did tell you that, didn’t I? That probably wasn’t a good idea, was it?” John asked absently. “What are you bellowing for anyway? I’ve got a leak in the old algae tank and there’s green sludge all over the--Rose!” The Doctor appeared in rolled up shirt sleeves. The oxford was a match for the one she’d worn yesterday. He was spattered in water spots, a smudge of grease over his left eye. 

“Karaoke tonight, Professor, mandatory fun, eh?” Ace needled.

“Not going,” the Doctor shooed the woman out of his chair. She tweaked the spanner out of his hands. “I don’t mingle.” Haughty, he glared down his nose at Ace.

“Right, it’s mandatory, so unless you want him coming to your quarters to get you, I’d brush up on your Ian Dury, mate. I’ll have that algae tank sorted then.” She turned back to the camera. “Nice to meet you, Rose. Buy you a beer when this is over, yeah?”

“Sure,” Rose agreed.

With a jaunty wave, Ace moved off camera. The ‘professor’ scowled. Nah, he was the Doctor to her. “I wanted to spend my evening with you, not engaging in ‘mandatory fun.’” 

“Hit Me With Your Love Stick?” Rose suggested.

The Doctor sputtered. “Rose!”

She snorted, reaching out to grab her cough drops. They had mysteriously appeared in a bag with some fresh pastries on her doorstep this morning. They were lemon and honey. “It’s alright, Donna’s coming over later with Mum and Martha, possibly Mickey. So, I won’t be available either.”

“You’re having a party without me.” He pouted.

“Martha wants to do an examination, hardly a party,” Rose argued.

“Still, I would like to be there on screen, if not in person.” He moped.

“I’ll be with you in spirit if you sing something from Britney Spears, alright?”

The Doctor smirked. “Toxic or Crazy?”

“I knew you’d know Britney!” Rose beamed, catching her teeth in between her teeth. 

Rolling his eyes, John remarked, “Everyone loves Britney. I don’t like mingling, Rose. Everyone is a bit desperate down here. The ratio of men to women makes the ladies handsy. And some of the men are handsy as well…” The Doctor’s expression turned darkly inward. “And I wanted to meet your mum.”

Heart warming, Rose leaned her head against her palm. “You’re not ready for Jackie Tyler. And I trust you not to let anyone get handsy with you before I do.”

That got a good reaction. Pink appeared high in his cheeks. “Erm, yes. That is the plan.”

“S’fine. Go to karaoke.” Rose felt a pang. It would be the first night they hadn’t spent together talking in two weeks. Maybe they were getting too close too fast… “I’ll survive one night without you.”

The Doctor pouted. “No, I refuse to waste my whole night on mandatory fun. I will be texting you continuously tonight, Rose Tyler. And when I can get away, as soon as I can get away, I will call you. Late,” he added before she could argue, “after your company has left since I am woefully unprepared for meeting your mother, apparently.” He sniffed reflexively.

“Don’t be sour. My mother is a lot. And she has a lot of opinions when it comes to me and my dating habits.”

“She thinks you belong with Mickey?” the Doctor asked and to his credit it was devoid of jealousy.

“She did. She’s over that now. But it’s more like she thinks my tastes are suspect because of Jimmy. She might be right. We’ve been talking for two weeks and I live in your flat. That is fast and unusual.”

“Pfft, we’re not living together. It’s fine.” The Doctor dismissed it with a wave. 

“Yeah,” Rose grinned at him. “That’s not why I called. I called because of Tardis Books.”

The Doctor frowned. “You have to talk to Donna. I’m a silent partner, a very silent, very low stakes partner. It’s her baby.” He leaned into the camera, scratching his scruff. He was now going on a week’s worth of stubble. He looked a bit haggard with it. 

“She wants to hire me, my company.” 

The Doctor squirmed. “I know. She ah, called me, furious.”

“Furious?”

“Yes! Furious! She said she wasted her strong-arming tactics on getting you to stay in my flat and she should have used her persuasiveness to convince you to work with her. I don’t understand. Why wouldn’t you want to--Oh, I get what Donna was saying earlier now that I see your lovely angry eyes. Did you know that you have these little glowing golden flecks in your eyes when you are angry? You're not really going to turn her down because of me? She’s going to smack me.” The 

The Doctor ran a hand through his long hair and smeared the grease along his brow.

“Tell me you didn’t know she wanted to hire me.” Rose stared into his lovely liquid brown eyes.

“I, Doctor John Smith, had no knowledge that Donna was even looking for a media company.” The Doctor put a hand over his heart and crossed it. “She doesn’t talk about the bookstores. And after today, I now realize that maybe I should have asked.” 

“Professor, we have a problem!” Ace yelled. Rose could see a large spout of water shooting up from one of the tanks behind John.

He turned to watch then back to Rose, eyes wide. “I’ll call you tonight. Don’t say no to Donna because of me. Save the company.”

The screen closed out, leaving Rose alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of your comments are awesome! Karaoke will be an interesting adventure.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of karaoke night/dinner at Rose's

John built his second sonic screwdriver after lunch. He still smelled a bit like damp algae which suited him since he wasn’t in the mood to chat. Karaoke-as annoying as it would be for him- was the perfect opportunity to hand it over to Liz or Harry. He’d even come up with a code language for the Underground. It was composed mostly of rotating clockworks and good old fashioned Morse Code dots/dashes. Pretty simple to memorize but difficult to crack because the time of day would be added into each message and had a second cipher. He’d thought of it last night after talking to Rose. He’d needed something to distract him after reading his erm, book to her had… well, distracted him.   
He sniffed. That was how he ended up falling asleep in front of his laptop! Scratching at his hair, he rolled his eyes. He needed to get on a regular sleep schedule one of these years. He couldn’t keep going until he dropped without some sort of cognitive dysfunction developing. And, what if Rose stayed when he got home? He couldn’t keep her up all hours with his puttering. What if Rose stayed? A frizzle of warmth went through him. Nah, he wasn’t that lucky in love, was he? Oh no, was he in love? John smirked.

He stuffed the cipher into his pocket which itself was encoded to make it even harder since everyone here was a genius and flicked the prototype sonic on/off a few times. It now scrambled radio signals, translated three languages, and could open locked doors. The secondary device could only translate two languages. But it did Spanish, so that was all right.  
Taking a walk, he whistled Toxic. The long outer edge of the base was just one long track for restless, thinking geniuses to wander around and John took advantage of that to snoop. Most of the labs had access to the outer wheel of the base. The walls were gunmetal gray with stripes in different colors leading to different areas: green for parks, blue for common areas, red for labs, and gold for Saxon’s private labs. “Follow the yellow brick road,” he murmured, careful not to go that way, not now, not when Saxon would be there. 

Instead, he leisurely stopped to examine the concrete walls. Tilting his head to scratch an itch along the side of his neck, he glanced up. There were recessed cameras, of course, there were…Harry being a paranoid freak. John remembered Harry always knowing where he was in the university. In his young mind, he had thought it was charming. Now he knew better. Next to them were small squares in gold, Harry’s color. He couldn’t reach one without calling attention to himself. Continuing on, he ended up near the canteen. Another gold square sat at eye level. John faked a trip and landed against it. Using his sonic, he zapped the square. It popped open revealing a Frankenstein style breaker switch. John flipped it closed and kept walking. Curious. Wonder what would happen if someone flipped it? Would all the lights go out?

Rose had not yet ordered a coffee table but she found a card table in a closet and some folding chairs. She had ordered John some solid wood bookcases and two Persian style area rugs in rich burgundies. But none of it would arrive tonight. Rose had to make do with what was in the apartment. So far she had a sofa, four folding chairs, and one fat orange tomcat. It was going to have to do.  
She dressed in light blue cotton with cherry blossoms. It was the only sundress she had left along with her bright pink bra, the only one she owned now. Her feet were bare against the cold hardwood floor. Her toenails were painted pink but chipping. Rose had tried to look nice but her makeup was limited to the foundation, the thick black mascara, and one red lippy she had in her purse. Work had been a swift catch up on emails, checking proofs, and a small redesign for a cafe logo. Rose now waited impatiently for the company. The doorbell went off. Rose rushed forward, and she looked through the peephole to see a smart man in a military uniform.

Who the hell was that? Rose froze. Why would the military be at John’s door? No one was supposed to know she was here. The creepy feeling that had haunted her last days in her flat returned in force. Biting her lip, she stayed very still, breathing slowly and quietly even as her heart pounded loudly against her ribcage. Maybe he would leave…

“Miss Tyler?” 

Rose blinked. Or maybe he knew her by name? Curious, she left the chain on and cracked the door. 

“Hello miss,” the man said with a bright friendly smile. “I’m Sergeant Benton.”

“And who is Sergeant Benton?” Rose asked, her voice raspy.

“Right!” the sergeant explained cheerfully, continuing, “The brig said you’d need a code phrase or something… Course he didn’t give me one. So here, this should do it,” he said and pulled a photo out of his pocket and held it up. The Doctor beamed, leaning against a jeep that the sergeant was leaning out of. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, his head tilted as if listening to someone. His hair was a riot of spikes, not the ruffled mess she was used to seeing on screen. “They told me you know Dr. Smith. And I happen to know Dr. Smith too. So, we are friends by association, right? All right if I come in?”

Rose snatched the picture, closed the door to undo the chain and let him in. “Look at his hair!” Rose exclaimed. The sergeant snorted. “It’s gravity-defying. I’ve never seen him in jeans.” 

“Yeah, well, his hair does look a bit electrified here. Suppose he’s normally in his pinstripe trousers. Weird day. Those are my jeans Johnny’s wearing. We’d fallen into the mud...and I’m afraid the rest of that story is classified, miss.” Sergeant Benton stepped into the flat. “Was he robbed? Last time I was here he had furniture. Same old sofa then...” He was very comfortable in the space.

“Not to be rude, sergeant--” Rose began.

Benton spotted Jack and started cooing to him. He turned back to Rose, saying, “You can call me Benton.” 

“Benton,” Rose repeated, “but why are you here?”

“Oh, right, forget my head if it wasn’t attached. The Brig sent me to give you this.” Benton pulled a manilla envelope out of his jacket. “S’the report you wanted on your block of flats going up. Filched it from the coppers. They won’t even know it’s gone.” He winked. “Mostly because this is a copy and I returned the original safe and sound.” Benton reached out to ruffle Jack’s ears.  
Rose wanted to warn him but it was too late. Benton’s hand went down. Jack’s fur rose but he allowed the man to pet him. “There’s a good puss. Handsome boy, my missus won’t let me have one. She’s allergic. He’s spectacular isn’t he? He’s not Johnny's though, is he? He’s got that pocket-sized pup still, hasn’t he?”

“K-9,” Rose supplied, bemused by the pleased expression on Jack’s face. “The cat is mine. His name’s Jack.”

“Right! Jackie boy, you are a handsome fellow!” The cat preened. “Anyway miss, there’s the report delivered. Not sure if it will help you in any way.” Benton stood up and headed for the door. Donna was coming in through it. She stopped in surprise. “Benny, what are you doing here? Nevermind. I can only imagine. Tell Alistair to get my brother home faster.”

“Yes ma’am.” Benton saluted her.

“Right now get lost,” Donna smirked.

Breaking character he asked, “See you at Christmas, Reds?” 

“Right ‘course, you're the one bringing the punch, don’t forget,” Donna said.

“I’m on the text chain, ain’t I?” He sketched a looser salute and exited with a wink.

“Oh, I love it when they salute!” Donna said, turning to see if she could get a view of his bum. Rose slapped at her. “What? Oh, come on, I’m married, not dead. Besides Lee knows how much I love a squaddie. He’s also on the text chain.”

“This must be one hell of a text chain,” Rose remarked.

“You don’t know the half of it, Blondie. Your mother’s on her way up. We took a sneaky route. Not sure I want anyone to know where you live except us, so the driver did a few loops. Your mum is a trip.”

“Be right back,” Rose said, racing into John’s room, she put the folder on the dresser for later. 

Mum entered the room. Dressed in blue jeans and a lavender blouse, she looked the same as ever. She rushed forward and pulled Rose into her arms. The scent of her floral perfume surrounded Rose. She hugged her mother tightly soaking in all the love. “Oh, my Rose! You all right?” She let go so she could frame Rose’s face with her hands. “You look fine to me. Not a scratch on you. Skin’s a bit peaky. Are you sleeping? Eating? I know you stay up late taling to your friend...”

“I am fine.” Rose exclaimed, exasperated and secretly glad that John was busy tonight. She needed time to prepare him for Jackie Tyler’s brand of bulldozer style love.

“Think I’ll be the judge of that, “Martha said, appearing in the doorway, dressed in silk blue top and designer black jeans. She wore a thin red leather jacket over it with her hair up. Behind her came Mickey. He pushed through to hug her, squeezing the life out of her. Rose thumped him until he let her go. It was so good to get hugs! Rose squeezed back hard. Mickey squeaked.

“Right, someone put the kettle on. Rose, let’s have a look at you,” Martha ordered, taking her by the hand and leading her to the couch. Mickey hovered until Martha sent him off to order dinner. Donna stayed in the kitchen with Jackie. “Have you been resting your voice?”

“Yes,” Rose replied. She had stuck to emails all day and only spoken to the Doctor and Benton. “Drinking tea and eating drops.”

Martha examined her hands, turning them over to see the red. “I brought you a salve with colloidal silver for the burns. They’re not bad. They looks like a bad sunburn. How do they feel?”

“Like a bad sunburn.”

Martha grinned. “Use the salve often and this should heal up fairly quickly. The skin hasn’t bubbled. You’re very lucky. Put the salve on any skin that’s red, alright?” Rose nodded. Martha smiled. “Open up.”

Rose felt like a prize horse as Martha shone a penlight into her mouth. After a moment, the light went off and a stethoscope appeared. “I’ve got a course of antibiotics for you. It’s just a precaution. We don’t want you to get an infection while your lungs are healing. How’s your breathing?”

Rose smiled. “Fine. Can’t do yoga breaths without coughing, though…”

“Good. That’s normal.” Martha beamed. “You’re going to be fine. One a day until the pack is gone. No saving them for a rainy day. No drinking til they’re done. No speeches for a week. No swimming the Channel for a month, alright? Think you’ll make a full recovery.”

“Good,” Donna said and dropped a mug of hot tea into Martha’s hands. “I need her at full working strength so she orders John a coffee table.”

“What?” Mum squawked and Rose realized she should have prepared Donna about her mother too. She was slipping. Mum was frowning. 

“S’nothing, Mum. Donna begged me to help her furnish John’s flat. He got rid of the old stuff before he went to work,” Rose said. “S’a way for me to earn my keep.”

“Thought he said you could stay free and clear? Why’s he now got you running errands for him? What happened to his old furniture? Why can’t this guy order his own if he wants new stuff? You’re not his assistant!” Jackie Tyler was working herself up into a lather.

“He’s treating you like his gofer,” Mickey growled. “You’re a business owner, Rose. Not some loser’s--”

“Oi, watch it, guests, in my brother’s flat,” Donna shouted.

“Well? I want an explanation,” Mum put her hands on her hips.

Rose sighed. She opened her mouth to defend John but Donna beat her to it.

“My brother,” Donna emphasized, ``my” continuing, “needs to concentrate on his latest project. I was handling it but my children needed me more than my brother needed a furnished flat. Since Rose is here and wanted to do something, I offered to let her furnish it with John’s money.”

“I don’t think--” Mickey protested. Martha glared until he subsided.

“I don’t mind. I wanted to do something. He won’t take rent...” Rose’s voice cracked. She hissed in frustration. “I didn’t want charity.”

“Then he should let you pay rent, not do odd jobs. It’s weird,” Jackie added. “What kind of man is your brother?”

Donna jumped back into the fray going head to head with Jackie. Mickey backed down pretty quickly when Martha told him it was none of his business. She stood there and asked him point-blank who he was dating? And told him that Rose was old enough to make her own decisions. Rose’s estimation of the young doctor went up. She kept this up and Martha Jones was going to be at Amy’s level. Martha took a stab at calming Jackie Tyler but Mum was immune to sense where Rose was concerned and went on again about weird older men and her only daughter. 

“How old is he then?”

Rose didn’t dignify that with an answer. The conversation devolved around her. Rose thought about trashing her voice for the rest of the evening by telling them all to piss off. She grabbed her phone, maybe she could choose a song with appropriate ‘piss off’ thematic lyrics to get her point across. The phone buzzed.

*I’m going to shave for this thing but I am not going to like it.* Rose smirked, anger diffused.

*Can’t wait to see the result. Everyone’s here and arguing.*

*Great. Is it about me?* He asked, adding multiple question marks.

“Narcissist,” she said and replied before stuffing her phone into her pocket.

It was killing him not to know what was happening in his flat right now. Rose said everyone was arguing and he just knew it was about him. How could it not? She was a younger woman living in his flat. Her mother was the type to take offense to that and his sister was one to take offense to her taking offense. Or maybe Rose was right and he was a supreme narcissist. They were probably arguing over who got to sit next to Rose… or the takeaway menu.

John showered, shaved, and dressed in his brown pinstripes with a dark blue button-down. He grabbed a random tie with flowers all over it. He secured it around his neck like the social noose tonight was going to be. Stepping into his cream chucks, he opened the door to see Ace standing there in a glittery top and black jeans. “Yes?”

“Making sure you don’t chicken out, Professor,” Ace said.

“Doctor… it’s doctor…you… Right.” Securing K-9 in his crate, John stuffed his pocket with the cipher and the sonics. “Let’s get this over with.”

“It’s a party, not a gallows, Professor. Singing, dancing, boys...”

“Boys?”

“Yeah. I’m not a nun, am I?”

John hummed noncommittally. He tapped his pocket to make sure he had his phone and followed Ace to the park. The strands of ‘Margaritaville’ were drifting through the trees. John was uneasy. He hadn’t been in a crowd in ages. Even at the last meeting, he had stayed back so he could be separated. Tonight he’d have to mingle. 

Ace was perky. Her normally severe ponytail was replaced with loose soft curls. Her sneakers were as sparkly as her top. “You look nice,” he told her.

“Yeah,” Ace agreed, adding, “I need a party. The canteen has been busy. I need to unwind. Want a drink?” she asked as the refreshment table came into view. 

Someone had strung lights through the trees. The overhead lights were low so it was a simulated night. The picnic tables had tea lights on them. The scent of roasting meats and vegetables drifted. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. John shook his head no. He’d drunk his whole year’s alcohol that night with Rose. He was going to be sober until she could drink with him. He needed a chaperone. “Nah, no, nope, think I’ll skip the alcohol forever...”  
“Sure thing, Professor,” Ace said, giving him a pitying once over before heading over to grab herself something. 

He kept going, zeroing in on Harry Sulivan who he was starting to think of in his head as the ‘Good Harry.’ Several of Harry’s assistants were hanging around chatting with him. Dressed in gray slacks and a sport coat, the old dog looked dapper. Ryan Sinclair was also there with a beer in hand. John nodded to him. 

“Hiya, Dr. Smith.” Ryan greeted him. “Want a pint?”

“Nah,” John said, “trying to watch my figure.”

Ryan frowned.

John smirked. He glanced over to see the ‘stage.’ It was a small metal frame stage with a single blue spot on it. The DJ equipment was a laptop attached to a big speaker. A signup book sat on the table nearest to it. Osgood was signing her name in it. She waved. He waved back. 

“Dr. Smith,” Harry Sullivan greeted, shaking hands heartily with him.

“Dr. Sullivan,” he said shaking back just as enthusiastically as he tipped the sonic and instructions into the older man’s pocket. Harry let go, stepping back with a smirk. Exchange completed. John grinned back. “No Liz tonight?”

“Not yet,” Sullivan said with a worried frown. “I suppose she’ll be along any moment.”

“Saxon?” 

“Oh, haven’t seen the slime trail yet, then?” 

“I did step in something back there,” he remarked with a snort, clapping the older man on the back. “What’s to eat, escargot?”

“Oh, well, tonight is tikka masala. Might have some snails on the trays the canteen girls are passing around. Ace was lucky it was her turn to have a night off.” Harry Sullivan waved Ace over. “Give up on Dr. Smith here, yet? Want to come work with me?”

Ace shrugged. “Professor Smith promised to let me blow a hole in a wall.”

“Ah,” Harry said. “I can’t compete with that.” 

“Anyway, there he was, broken wrist in a cast, hopped up on painkillers and he says,” Martha lowered her voice to sound like Mickey, “‘Fancy a cuppa… with me, I mean. God, you’re beautiful.”  
Rose cracked up. “Smooth. Mickey!”

Mickey groaned. He and Mum had moved on to talking about the business and when Rose would have enough to get a new flat without consulting Rose of course. He did break off to add, “I didn’t even know I asked her out til the next day. Martha showed up dressed for dinner. I was in my greasy uniform.”

“Good thing you’re a charmer, Mickey Smith,” Mum added, giving Rose a look for the one she let get away. Rose rolled her eyes.

“Bet he made it up to you,” Rose added to bolster her friend.

“It was fine,” Martha told her with a smile. “It was a 50/50 shot he’d forget after all the painkillers the other doctor put him on. It was lovely.”

“Did you make him go in his work uniform?” Donna asked.

“No, I changed.” Mickey protested.

“He changed into less greasy clothes and we went to dinner,” Martha held onto her glass of wine. Rose had grabbed the bottle to distract everyone from talking about John. It had worked. They had moved on to her health and her need for a new flat. Martha had taken pity on her. “I asked him out the second time and even took a pen and wrote the time and date on his arm.”

“Oh, I like you, Martha Jones!” Rose cheered. They touched wine glasses, toasting their new friendship. Rose kicked herself for waiting this long to get to know her. 

Donna wandered over to refill their glasses as Rose’s phone buzzed. 

*Are you sure you want me to sing? I’d rather not…* John texted.

*Get Ace to film it for me.* Rose texted back.

*She’s too busy flirting. Everyone is flirting. There are couples everywhere. It’s… Can I leave now?* John sounded plaintive. Rose felt bad for him, almost.

*Try to have fun.* She texted, looking up to catch Donna’s eye. “John’s at a work party.”

“Ooof,” Donna remarked. “I don’t like the idea of him at a party there. He’s not drinking is he?”

“Why? Is he a lush or something?” Mum asked.

“No,” Rose and Donna said together. “I can’t tell you about what he does or who he works with because of his job but he doesn’t drink around some of his colleagues.”

“That’s why Rory didn’t drink at any of our parties. Too afraid he’d tell Amy he was sooo in love with her,” Mickey said grinning, “Good work by the way.”

“I got them together,” Rose told Martha.

“By implying Rory was safe enough to--” Mickey trailed off when Jackie glared at him. “Spend time with?”

“Is that why he’s not drinking because there’s someone there he wants to flirt with? While my Rose is here in his apartment?” Mum asked.

“The opposite,” Donna said darkly. She turned to Rose, “I got the emails for the rugs you ordered…”

“Are they too expensive?” Rose stiffened. “I thought…”

“Relax, they’re not too expensive. I wanted to let you know I added a third one to the order for my house. I am disappointed in you though…” Donna remarked.

“No coffee table,” they said together. Rose beamed. Donna shooed Martha away for a moment. “Can we talk shop?”

“Donna, Amy sent over the proposal. I haven’t had a chance to review it.” Rose’s guts twisted. Mickey heard and stood beside Rose. “We’re having a meeting about it tomorrow, Donna.”

“Well, I hope you are seriously considering it. I have been hunting for the right company to rebrand us and Ioved what you did with that dusty old Davros’s company. And the Prydonians’ look a million times better. I’ve got to have you lot. Your Amy, she and I are on the same wavelength.” 

“No pressure, Donna,” Rose said with a grin.

“Take it Rose, you need the money,” Mum added and Donna has...what’s your business again, sweetheart?”

“Books.” Donna responded, dryly. “Say yes, Rose.”

“Alright, no need to strong-arm me. I need to discuss it with everybody. Then we’ll send you an offer. Keep buttering me up and I’ll raise our rates,” Rose teased.

“Do it, your prices are too reasonable anyway. I was going to suggest a ten percent increase anyhow. I hate lowballing artists. Seems wrong somehow.” Donna crossed her arms and harrumphed. 

“Well, that’s settled. My daughter is brilliant. Of course, she’ll take your books on.” 

The doorbell rang. “That’ll be the food. I’ll get it since they’re used to seeing me in the building. I don’t want anyone seeing you lot and figuring out Rose is here.” Donna waved off offers of pounds as she slipped out of the room.

Mum whispered to Rose. “Do you need money for clothes?”

“Mum…” Rose protested as her mum slipped her some money. 

“Pay me back when the insurance comes in, right? And are you sure you wouldn’t rather come home with me? S’weird living in a man’s flat without the man,” Jackie remarked. “And furnishing it for him? Rose what sort of relationship is this? 

He’s older than you I gather… Are you sure you’re not a sugar baby?”

“Mum!” Rose’s face heated up.

*Are you my sugar daddy?*

John choked on the water he was drinking. Owen Harper slapped him on the back. He had migrated to a table loaded up with some of the Underground mixed with the friendlier scientists. Owen Harper, Toshiko ‘Tosh’ Sato, Sullivan, Zoe Harriet. The only unpleasant one was a woman called Dr. Rani. Dr. Rani was aggressively telling them about her latest experiment in genetic manipulation. John found it a bit dodgy. Zoe, who had worked with John a few years ago kept scoffing. She would. Zoe worked in genetics too. She called Dr. Rani a eugenicist. Dr, Rani stood up. “You’re a very ignorant woman,” she hissed and disappeared in a cloud of cloying perfume. “I’m ignorant?” Zoe asked after her.

“Oh, well done, Zo!” Owen slapped the table. “I hear she’s doing horrible things with lab animals and fetal tissues. She shouldn’t be here, the witch.”

John followed her journey away from the table. She dropped down next to another group. Saxon was there. John watched the man smiling at Rani and talking with her until she let out a loud laugh. Saxon kept up a steady stream of sweet nothings into the woman’s ear, running a hand up her back. Rani didn’t seem to mind. No one at that table minded. He spotted Polly the geologist in Ben the psychologist’s lap. There was also a couple clearly snogging. Saxon spotted John and waved to the kissers. He pointed at John then himself and winked. John felt sick. 

He turned back to his table suddenly frustrated by his lack of alcohol. John gripped his water tightly, willing the bile to settle back down. If he were in his room right now, he could be talking with Rose and her company instead of feeling vaguely threatened. He looked to the stage for a distraction.

Ace was singing Pet Shop Boys. She finished with a flourish. John joined in the clapping, going so far as to whistle. Ace, flushed, walking back over to accept a pint from Ryan. Ryan’s eyes should have been little hearts the way he was eying John’s assistant. Ace was pleased, her cheeks pleasantly tinged pink. Another happy couple… So many people had paire off around him except Harry who was waiting on Liz. He glanced at Sullivan and arched his brow. Harry shrugged.

“I wrote your name down, Professor.”

“Ah, shit.” John glared. “What song?”

“Oops, I did it Again,” Ace said while Dr. Sullivan laughed. “Sure you don’t want a drink?”

“No, no, no, no. I’ll stick to water, thanks.” He held up his half empty bottle of water.

John jammed a few crab puffs into his mouth as he scanned the crowd. He spotted Saxon again, standing now with his arm draped around a young man John didn’t know. Dressed in carefully curated black trousers with a patterned red shirt, and expensive Italian loafers, he was enjoying life. He whispered in the young man’s ear, his hand brushed at his waist. The young man was clearly enjoying himself. Everyone was… everyone was… so...desperate?

He felt fine. At his table, Tosh and Owen were whispering to one another. She was feeding him bits off of her plate. Ace had slid closer to Ryan. Only he and Harry were conspicuously unattached. He leaned over and asked, “Is there something in the air?”

“If there is...I’m immune. Think I’ll go find Liz.” Harry stood up, said his goodbyes, and walked off. A few pretty older women tried to follow him. He dodged with a pointed look in John’s direction. Something was odd here.  
Lucy appeared at his elbow. “Hi, John.”

John startled, spinning to face her. “Lucy! Hello! Haven’t seen you in days. Enjoying the wine, food, and song?” The guy on stage was murdering a RATT song. John winced, adding, “such as it is?”

“No cheer for me, I think. I’m more of a hot cocoa girl.” Lucy held up a bottle of water like his. She was waifish, her pale skin paler and her blue eyes bright with intelligence. She straddled the bench forcing him to do the same. Both put their water bottles on the table. “Yes, and as for no one seeing me… well, one of my experiments was at a delicate phase. I’d tell you about it but it’s 'publish or perish,' isn’t it? Even down here.” Lucy winked. She dropped her hand onto his thigh. John gently covered it with his own and moved it back to the table.

“I suppose it is,” he replied, debating on holding her hand there to keep it from wandering. “I’m growing tomatoes right now, so… not so secretive, me.”

Lucy laughed. His joke wasn’t even funny. John’s fingers twitched. He let go of her hand to push himself farther back on the bench to get some space. To cover, he offered her a crab puff. She took it with thin long fingers. She held it, glancing around furtively before popping it into her mouth. “Oh, that’s quite good!”

“Have more. I’ve been stuffing my face. What’s the point in going to a party if you’re not going to overindulge on nibbles?” John asked, voice arcing up an octave as Lucy dropped her other hand to his bicep, dancing her fingers down his arm. 

John tensed. The sensation of touch was strangely unpleasant. He’d been a tactile person before coming down here. Ace had noticed his discomfort and moved closer. Ryan watched. Saxon glanced over catching John’s eye. Lucy shook her head, her wandering hand slipping up his forearm before letting go to his immense relief. “I’m alright, thanks. Not a big eater these days. Gotta keep my figure. Are you going to sing?”

“Oh, he’s going to sing,” Ace answered for him. “What about you, Dr.--?”

“Saxon,” Lucy replied, serenely. “Harry and I made it official just before heading underground.”

“I didn’t know that,” Zoe chimed in, letting go of Harry’s assistant who she had been cuddling to comment. “Congratulations.” She toasted Lucy. The table toasted. Saxon’s eyes stayed on John. A chill ran through him. He felt like a rabbit surrounded by wolves. 

“Yeah,” John added, “Congratulations. Think I’ll just go back to my room… I’m ah, tired.”

“No,” Lucy protested. She bumped the table knocking the water bottles down and a few of the nibbles. “Sing first! We can even do a duet.” She reached out and put the bottles back up. “Finish your drink at least,” she teased, grabbing her bottle up to sip.

“No, I think--”

“They’re calling you, Professor! Go on! Rose wanted you too. I’ll film it for her,” Ace begged.

John let out a breath, grabbed his bottle of water, chugged it like it was the alcohol he so desperately wanted, and walked to the stage. “Get it in one take, Ace. I’m going back to my room after this. I’ve been social long enough.”  
He could feel the wolves’ breath on his back. It was time to get back to the burrow before it was too late. Brittany Spears exploded into life around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, so many wonderful comments! Thank you! This part had to be broken into two. I didn't want to rush it. This story is kind of my comfort fanfic now. lol. I think it's going to be a long one. Hang in there. Rose and John will eventually meet. Keep those comments coming! Let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke Night continues. Noncon drug use as a warning friends...

Heat blossomed in John’s chest as he stepped onto the stage. His nerves made him jittery as the music started with classic 90s style. He bounced around a bit waiting for the lyrics to scroll. The warmth continued to grow, spreading out and seeping downward like thick syrup. His nerves were evaporating. Getting into it, he launched into the chorus as he moved around the stage playing to the crowd. The lights above brightened and haloed. The syrupy warmth stuck to his ribs, coated his stomach, and dripped lower. If he hadn’t been drinking water, he would have compared the warmth to the burn of a good scotch and the looseness to massive amounts of alcohol. Since he was sober as a judge, the warmth was concerning, confusing, and consternating. He giggled in the middle of the bridge. A small crowd of scientists gathered around the stage, holding up drinks and screaming the refrain along with him. Their energy boosted him. The idea of pleasing the crowd appealed to him. Right now making them happy made him happy. 

Ace was cackling, her camera phone catching every moment as he strutted around the tiny stage, squatting down to sing directly to her, to Rose really. She was going to die laughing. Speaking of dying laughing, Ryan held up a lighter. The feeling of being prey had evaporated along with his nerves. Everything was fine. He was fine. Muscles loosened farther, allowing for more extravagant dance moves before finally, the song ended. Flushed with success and the knowledge he had done his duty and could now escape to Rose made him high. John tossed the mike to Dr. Summerfield before hopping off the stage to a round of applause. Several people clapped him on the back.

Their fingers felt-good. The contact felt really good. A shiver ran down his spine. Shaking it off, he beamed at Ace. “How was that? Happy now?”

“Yeah! Brill! Rose is going to love it! You all,” Ace wiggled her hips. She saved the video as Ryan shook his hand. “That was incredible, professor.”

“Oh, no, not you too… it’s ‘Doctor Smith,’ or John, no, no not professor…” John complained as Ryan continued to shake hands enthusiastically. Ryan beamed and tilted his head toward Ace and offered a wink. John laughed, subsiding into giggles. He was still holding onto Ryan’s hand. The skin to skin contact felt oddly good, better than good. Ryan’s hands were workman’s hands and the callused texture was exquisite. He frowned. Everything around him was a bit soft-focused. Had they changed the lighting? 

“Alright professor? You’ve come over a bit green?” Ryan asked. 

John let go of him, tingles running from his skin to places he didn’t feel comfortable mentioning in public. He was sure color was creeping into his cheeks. He frowned, staring down at his hand as if it were separate from him. “I’m… Okay, good to go. Yes. Tired. Ready to say goodnight. One performance only man, me.” He leaned down to Ace and whispered, “get me out of here.”

Ace nodded, grabbing his hand. His fingers tingled again at the contact. He resisted the urge to use his thumb to stroke the skin of her wrist. The lights were definitely different. John blinked several times, trying to get rid of the rainbows. Ace pulled him through the crowd. He waved off their compliments on the way out of the park telling them they only liked him because they were drunk. He knew he was a shit singer. He pulled up closer to Ace tucking her in closer to him in a half hug. She smirked at him. “Alright, professor?” she asked, echoing Ryan.

He nodded. “Just want to…” he trailed off. What did he want?

“You want to talk to Rose and you hate parties and yet you sing and dance like a sex god,” Ace said.

“I do. I want to talk to Rose.” Yes, that was exactly what he wanted. The warmth in his chest felt right when it was focused on Rose. He hugged Ace tighter. She was brilliant. She knew exactly what he needed. He needed to talk to Rose.

“Yeah, and I’m sure she wants to know you dance like a sex god,” Ace purred.

John’s cheeks broiled. “No, no, no I don’t. Stop it. I’m your professor...” 

Ace snorted. “Professor with the moves.”

“Hush child, and get this old man back to his room,” John grumbled.

“No,” Lucy said, appearing on the opposite side of him. “She’s right. You do sing and dance like a sex god. Sing a duet with me?” she asked. 

They were almost to the doors. He was so close to talking to Rose which is what he wanted to do. Lucy moved close and wrapped his arm around her waist. He frowned. The tingles started again, warring with his need to be away from Saxon’s wife. “Come on John,” she purred, sliding her arm around his waist, “sing with me.”

“I--” John wanted to say no. No was on the tip of his tongue. Somehow he couldn’t say it. He shook his head no, distracted by how all the contact from Lucy and Ace was much more intense than it should be. A hand ran down his back. John shivered like a cat. The hand repeated the motion, stroking up and down his back as if he were a large house cat. John bit back a moan. What the hell was wrong with his skin? 

“Nah, the professor’s got an early morning,” Ace said, tugging him along.

“Yes,” he agreed, parroting, “I have an early morning.” Yes, he did. He had an early morning...didn’t he? Yes. He did. He had an early morning. Yup, yes...

“No, he doesn’t,” Harold Saxon’s voice came from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Harry smirking. Ugh, he had been stroking him. John’s skin needed a stern talking to if it was going to enjoy that sort of touch. “Come on John, you want to sing, don’t you?”

“I do...erm, I-” The urge to sing bubbled up. “Huh?” Confused he looked between Harry and Ace. Why did he want to sing? He sang already...Ace had the video for Rose. He could leave. He wanted to...sing? He made a little confused noise in the back of his throat.

“Professor, come on,” Ace said. “You wanted to go to your room, remember?”

“Yeah,” certainly rushed through him, “Yes, I do, I’m coming,” John let her pull him along but Lucy caught his hand, stopping their momentum. “Let go of me,” he managed.

“Oh, John, you don’t want me to let you go. Come on and sing a duet with me,” his voice dropped low and seductive sending little lighting bolts zinging through him. That wasn’t.. He didn’t like that. Lucy shouldn’t be sexy. She was...not his type. “Then you can sing with Harry. He’s got a wonderful singing voice. Oh, you must come sing with me, John.”

Flustered, John licked his lips. The urge to sing bubbled up again. He shut his mouth, snapping his teeth together like a wall to keep that thought, that stupid idea to himself. Even if he wanted to sing with Lucy and Harry... He wanted to go with Ace more. She could give him a nice hug before shoving him into his room where he could call Rose. He wanted… Lucy reached out a hand to him. Idly he wondered what her hands felt like to his tingly traitorous skin? “Come on, sing with me. You want to sing with me.” Her pale blue eyes glittered. “John come sing now.”

“Yeah Johnny, you want to sing. You can’t imagine doing anything else.” Harry Saxon said.

And in that moment, he couldn’t. “Erm…”

Rose hadn’t heard from John in over an hour. He hadn’t responded to her calling him a sugar daddy. Rose wondered if he was off socializing or she’d struck a nerve. She’d never had a guy around as long as John without having some sort of misunderstanding. Mickey and she had fought over Jimmy. Rose and Jimmy had fought over… everything. She bit her lip against her momentary insecurity. Rose was being ridiculous. He was busy having a happy time.   
A yawn escaped her. Rose covered it quickly but there was no getting around it, Rose was exhausted. Deep down in her bones, she craved sleep. Food had arrived, been eaten, talked about, and cleared up. Her guests had talked to her and about her for hours. It was the most people she had been around in months. So help her, Rose was ready to go back to quarantining. Her mother was convinced there was something wrong between her and John which led to Donna getting offended. Mickey had given up choosing sides and had sat down to talk to Rose about the business. That at least had been productive. Martha had been lovely. Rose could kiss her for the amount of times the woman had diverted the conversation to safer subjects. Martha caught her eye. Rose grinned. Martha shook her head, a worried pout on her face. 

“Right you lot,” Martha said in her doctor's voice, “Time to call it a night, I think.” Mickey protested. So did her mum… Donna didn’t. She glanced at Rose and nodded to Martha. “Rose has had enough of us.”

“Donna,” she protested, not wanting to admit Martha and Donna were right.

“No, you’re pale. And my children will be wondering where I am. Okay, go down and have my driver drop you off. Then send him back for me. I’ll help Rose clean up.”

Rose arched a brow. Everything was cleaned up. 

“No, I can stay…” Jackie insisted, “She’s my daughter. I’ll help her. You’ve had enough help from strangers lately, here, lt your mother help you for once.”

“Mum! Don’t be rude.” Rose hissed.

“I’m worried. You’re living in some strange man’s flat and Donna’s alright but she’s not your mother, she’s not me. Oh, come home with me sweetheart! It won’t be like last time. I’ll let you work. I promise, love.” Mum grabbed her hands seconds from dragging Rose to her feet.

“Oi, Rose isn’t being held hostage!” Donna shouted.

Rose gave her mother a hug. “M’fine here. Mum, stop fussing. I’m an adult. I make my own choices. S’not like Jimmy.”

“An’ what if he’s out there, Rose? What if your internet friend is right and that Jimmy burned the building down with you in it? What then? You’ll be here on your own. You’ll be a sitting duck, love.” 

Mickey didn’t disagree with her mother. Rose could see it on her face. But if Jimmy was out there she’d be damned if she led him to her mother or her friends. “Mum, I’m fine. No one knows if it was Jimmy. I’ve got five months before John comes home. It’s a free flat. I need it. Plus, Donna’s going to be my best client, so don’t you go insulting her family.” 

“Sounds smart,” Martha added and elbowed Mickey.

“Right, I’m only a text away, Rose. C’mon Jackie. No sense arguing with Rose when she’s set her mind to somethin’. She’s stubborn. All Tylers are.” He stepped forward to lead the elder Tyler away. Rose mouthed, ‘thank you’ at him. He winked.

I’m going straight to bed.” Rose said wearily. Her throat was hurting and she was starting to cough. Martha handed her one of her cough drops before dragging on her coat, mask in hand.

“Thanks for having us,” Martha said. “You have my number?”

Rose nodded, using it as an excuse to check her phone. There were no messages from John. There was one from Rory with a lot of happy emojis. Rose snorted. At least someone was having a good night. Maybe he was back in his room by now? Reaching under the sofa, she pulled out her laptop and flipped it open. If she’d missed his call, she could call him back after Donna left.

The Skype tune as if waiting for her to open her laptop, sounded shrill in the center of the group. Rose bit her lip, torn between wanting to know how John’s night went, and not wanting her mother to start in on him when she was too tired to defend him. Donna shook her head sharply no. Jackie said, “Answer it. I want to see this ‘John’ person. I Think I should meet him, such as it is.”  
The tune ended. Rose sighed in relief before it started again. Huffing out a breath, Rose answered. John appeared. “Rose! There y, lowering the lid but, it started again, louder somehow, more insistent. Rose couldn’t bring herself to ignore him. 

The screen resolved itself into the Doctor’s face. He was inches from his camera. His eyes bright. A crooked grin cracked across his face when he saw her. “Rose!! There you are! Ooooh, everyone’s still there! Hallo! Hiiiiii.” 

Shit. He was drunk. His eyes were too bright and his smile was too wide. No, this was not how she wanted to introduce him to her mother. She’d devour him. Rose bit back a groan. Mickey didn’t, letting out a disgruntled sound. Martha sighed.   
Donna sighed louder. 

Jackie Tyler pounced, “You’re drunk.”

“Hallo there, you must be Rose’s mum, what with the blonde hair, the similar facial structure. Blimey, those are lovely blue eyes! You must be Jackie Tyler,” John said with relish. “I’ve heard all about you.”

Jackie Tyler ignored the compliment, too focused on being a tiger mum. “Yeah? I’ve heard all about you too mate,” Mum growled.

“I’ll call you back,” Rose hissed, trying to shut the laptop.

“No, no, no, Rose, I don’t want to be alone,” the Doctor said piteously. “I’m supposed to…”

“Oi Spaceman, shut up,” Donna ordered. “You’re drunk.”

“Oi Earthgirl, I’m not,” the Doctor shouted. 

Rose flushed. This was going downhill fast. “Stop, stop, stop.”

“Rose will call you back,” Donna told her brother. “And I will call you in the morning.” To shout at you...was implied. John’s piteous expression let her know that he got that message. “Donna…”

Rose felt sorry for him. The only reason she wasn’t drunk was because Martha had switched her to water after her second glass. “Doctor, don't hang up.” She said to the room, “I want to talk to him.”

“Is he always drunk?” Mum asked. “Is that what’s wrong with him? Is that why a man my age is after my daughter? Well? Answer me, you.” Jackie pointed at the screen.

“Are you thirty-four too?” he asked with enthusiasm. Rose smacked her forehead. Donna let out another pained groan. John was oblivious, blinking a lot.

“No,” Jackie snarled.

“Oh, well, then we’re not the same age,” he muttered, making a face. “S’fine.”

“Right, say good night John.” Donna bit out.

“Goodnight,” John said. “Oh, wait, I didn’t even get to meet everyone! Is that Mister Mick-Mick-Mickey? Rose talks about you all the time! You’re a great friend! Your algorithms sound so fascinating. You’re a clever one.” 

Mickey snorted. “Thanks, boss.” He smirked at Rose. Well, there was one point for John. 

“Aw, he’s exactly as I pictured him… Wait, what are you doing?”

Donna had picked up the laptop. John complained as she carried the laptop into the other room and dropped him onto the bed. She returned. “Right, party's over. The bus is leaving. Thanks for coming.” 

“I don’t appreciate being dismissed like the help,” Mum said. “I’m not leaving my daughter because you say so. Who are you anyway? Some hotshot who thinks she can order us regular folk around just because she has money?”

“Alright, Jackie Tyler, you button it. I like you. You’re a lean in sort of parent or whatever. But your daughter is a full-grown adult. More than that, she’s a woman who rescued a bunch of people from a fire. She’s strong enough to handle my brother having a few drinks. He’s not an alcoholic before you start either. He’s a lightweight. Sip of champagne and he’s giggling. So stop blustering. Rose can handle herself.” Donna was pushing them out the door as she went.  
She shut the door with a flourish and spun to face Rose. “I was going to browbeat you into saying yes to the contracts tonight while you were exhausted and ripe for the plucking but my idiot brother needs you. He’s going on about only talking to you.”

Donna was being tough but Rose thought she looked a bit hurt. Rose stood up. “Donna…”

“S’fine. You’ll say yes to me tomorrow. Tell him to call me when he sobers up. And don’t listen to your mum. My brother is a wonderful idiot.” Donna glanced away, grabbing up her coat, mask, and purse. “Have him call me when he sobers up, so I can yell at him while he still has the hangover.”

Rose reached out and squeezed Donna’s wrist. “He probably doesn’t want you to see the video of him doing karaoke.”

Donna’s eyes lit up. “Will you…?”

“Yeah course, soon as I get it.” Rose agreed easily. She could hear the Doctor calling for her from the other room. She glanced over her shoulder. 

“Go on,” Donna encouraged her, “get me that video.”

Donna left in a swirl of perfume. Rose locked her door, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and walked into her bedroom to see John sitting on his bed with a pillow in his lap, and K-9 on the pillow. He was stroking the dog’s fur almost meditatively. “Soft, soft, soft,” he murmured.

“Doctor?” 

The Doctor glanced up, his eyes completely black. His pupils were completely dilated. How had she not noticed that a minute ago? Was he high? A bright grin appeared on his face, too wide, and too brittle to be normal. “Rose! Hi,” he greeted her. “I’m only supposed to talk to you,” he said.

“Why?”

“Erm, I’ve been drugged,” John said matter-of-factly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this was taking me forever when I realized the part was 11 pages and climbing. Naturally, I broke it down so you could have something while I write a poor drugged up John's long night. I hope he and Rose finally have a conversation I've been planning for parts. Thanks for reading! I hope this part makes sense. I've been overworking myself with jobs and school.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the longest night. lol. At least one more part of poor drugged John.

“What?” Shocked, Rose drew closer to the screen. There was a slight sheen to John’s skin. His smile brightened the closer she got to him. She must be looming on his screen. Rose wished she could drop through it onto the twin bed he was currently occupying. “Who drugged you? Do you have HR? Or the police or security or somethin’? Why are you so calm??”

“Because I’m drugged,” the Doctor replied, waving off her concerns.. “Sssssuppresssses the fight or flight reaction, I imagine. I literally can’t get upset right now. If I were on fire, I’d be fine.” He snorted. “No, well, that might… bad example.” He scratched at his throat, thinking. “Ramps up the dopamine, ssseratonin boost, maybe... I told you… texted you… everyone was so… touchy-feely. Zoe Harriet was practically devouring her assistant.” He arched his brow at the scandalous nature of what he’d said, continuing, “But not me. I used to love a cuddle. Here no dice. I don’t want to be touched. Well, I say I don’t want to be touched, what I mean is I don’t want to be touched by anyone here. Anyhow, I was fine, fine, fine. No, not fine. What was I? Oh yes! Annoyed, I was annoyed at the snogfest. Really… wanted to leave. Had to sing. Love to sing. Not so much for karaoke, more in the shower. Do you sing in the shower? I bet you do. You, Rose Tyler, are a sssecret sssshower ssinger. Blimey, that’s a lot of ‘s’s!” He closed his mouth with an audible click, his gaze drifting off to the right for a moment before snapping back. “Right,” he drawled. “What was I saying?”

Rose wasn’t sure what to say. Her stomach was turning everything to a churning pit of acidic worry. “Focus Doctor, you need to report this to someone. Do they have police or someone you can…”  
He blew a raspberry. “No, nope. Pretty sure the boss’s wife is who… erm. Yes. I think she drugged my water! Oooh, it was when she hit the table...she...ohhh that’s bad, that’s...” He bit his lip losing his train of thought for the second time before shouting, “Right! I remembered why I can only talk to you!” He bounced, startling K-9, who left his lap with a huff. “Oh, no, come back… Sorry! K-9! Don’t be angry with me.” He glanced up at Rose. “He’s my best friend. Couldn’t stand it if he were...His fur is so soft. Is Jack’s fur soft? I never noticed how soft K-9’s fur was. Or how comfortable my t-shirt is. Cotton is---” he shook his head. 

The urge to smack sense into him reared its ugly head. She tamped it down. It was just her anger and anxiety about not being able to be there for him in person. He couldn’t help it. He’d been drugged. “Doctor, why do you only want to talk to me?”

“I only ever want to talk to you.” His big brown eyes softened. 

“Don’t be adorable when I can’t… ruffle your hair.” Rose demanded.

The Doctor snapped his fingers. “I got it. I remember. I can only talk to you because I trust you. The drug or drugs… make me…ssssusceptible to suggestion! That’s why it has to be you! Well, that’s why it should be you. Tell me to do something and I...have to do it. Have to. Can’t help m’self.”

“Oh no, Doctr, you can’t be.” That would leave him defenseless. Anyone could do anything to him. He might not even remember anything if it worked like some of the drugs Rose had heard about when she’d started dating. The nightmare stories about people waking up...after.

He wasn’t listening to her at the moment, he was parsing things out loud, “I’m thinking whatever I ingested made me susceptible to suggestion, tamped down my ability to be anxious while amping up my libido. Could be ecstasy? Or Molly? Benzodiazepines midazolam and temazepam? And a truth serum chaser? Nah, there’s no such thing as a truth serum, is there? Sodium pentathol is a myth, not a myth, a misnomer. It exists, it just doesn't do a very good job of making you tell the truth. Mind you, that Dr. Rani would invent a working one if there wasn’t one. That woman would boil kittens for fun.” He made a face, possibly thinking about the horror of boiled kittens before adding, “Anyhow, you’re in charge. I’m compromised. My judgment is all wishy-washy. Can’t be trusted. I am yours to command.”

He bowed his head gallantly. 

Chilled, Rose climbed under the blankets. “Seriously? Doctor, I don’t like this. You’re not safe.”

“No. I’m not,” he agreed.

“Did you lock your door?” Rose asked.

“Erm… I don’t remember.” he glanced toward the door. “No?”

“John, go lock your door.” 

The Doctor got up and locked his door. 

“Um, listen, maybe you should wedge a chair under the knob too, alright?” Rose suggested. 

He did it with minimal fuss. 

“Come sit down.”

He did.

“How susceptible to suggestion are you, right now?” Rose asked.

“Very?” the Doctor offered. “Probably do anything anyone told me by now. It was easier to question things earlier. Hm. Ace helped me focus too. Now it just feels really good to do whatever you want me to do. Really, really, really, really good.” The Doctor’s slurring worsened as he sank back down onto the bed. He was running his hands over the sheets in little circles.“Can you… suggest things? Not like random things but maybe like things I already like to do? Or maybe plant suggestions? Oh, yes! Yes! Rose you could tell me to only obey you or something.” There was a tease about kinks there. Rose was too worried about him to tease. 

“Would that work?” Rose asked, “Should I call Donna?”

“No. You. Only you. Has to be you.”

“John…”

“Noooo, not John. You never call me... I like when you call me Doctor. John is ssoooooo boring, Rose…” He gave her cow eyes.

“Right Doctor,” she said and he beamed. “And you’ll do whatever I ask you to do?” Rose could taste blood from where she’d bitten her lip. “Great, finally a man who’ll do whatever I say and I’m not there to enjoy it,” she muttered.

He giggled. “This is serious,” he intoned solemnly. The Doctor’s eyes were laughing.

“I know. I...okay, and you’ll do what I tell you to do, right?”

The Doctor shrugged. “Maybe. Just don’t go suggesting bananas taste bad. Love bananas. That would be sad. But if I smoked, you could stop me from erm… I don’t. Smoke.” He placed the pillow back over his lap, pressing it down with his elbows.

“You love bananas,” Rose said tentatively. “They are the best thing you’ve ever tasted. You should probably eat one now… Food can’t hurt. That’s what I do when I’m pissed, nice cheese toasty or chips, love a basket of hot chips.”

The Doctor popped up and returned with a bunch of bananas. He opened one, sliding the banana into his mouth with a sinful amount of enjoyment. Rose had to look away, cheeks blazing. “Yeah um, how’s that?”  
“Tastes amazing!” the Doctor said around his mouthful of banana. “Better than ever. Brilliant! What else?”

“You should have tea. You love tea.” Rose said, hoping food and drink would help lessen the effects of the drug.

“I do, that’s true, it’s true true true.” He disappeared off camera. “I’m putting the kettle on because I could murder a pot of tea. I’m thirsty… I tell you what, Rose Tyler, you can order me around anytime you like. All your ideas are brilliant.” He reappeared on camera with a mug in one hand and a teabag in the other. He plopped the tea bag into the mug with excessive care. Rose picked up the laptop and went into her kitchen, erm, his kitchen. She made her own pot of tea using a few bags for maximum caffeine. She was dumping honey into hers when he settled back onto the bed with his mug. She took the whole pot with her, juggling it, the laptop, and her mug, careful not to step on Jack who was lounging in the hallway. 

A few minutes passed peacefully while they drank tea. In truth, Rose was a ball of anxiety. The tea was helping. If the Doctor were safe, all of this would be adorable and hilarious. As if he were telepathic, the Doctor glanced toward the door, shifting uncomfortably. “Rose,” he stage whispered, “um…what if he comes down here? If he asks me to open the door. I think I’d do it… He almost got me at karaoke…Stupid to talk to Lucy. I could have been her. I was her once.” the Doctor’s voice grew low and worried. “I don’t want what he wants from me...whatever it is.” A delicate shudder went through him.

A spark of rage ignited in Rose’s guts. This guy was terrorizing the Doctor with unfair contracts, unwanted advances, and now drugs? What did the sick freak get out of it? Rose gritted her teeth. This guy reminded her of Jimmy with his games to control what she ate and where she went and who she spoke with. John had implied a few times that the relationship had been romantic. It had obviously also been abusive and messed up as he was, John was asking for her help, for her protection and he was going to get it. Plus, she was going to tear Saxon to pieces if she ever got her claws into him. Exhaustion was burned away as she focused on protecting the Doctor.  
“Alright, let’s think,” Rose said, jumping when Jack appeared at her elbow with a mouse toy. Rose tossed the toy as hard as she could to burn off some anger. Jack leaped after it. The Doctor was sinking down, leaning, melting down onto the bed. He was completely at the mercy of anyone who talked to him right now. She had to stop that. Could anyone override what she said? “Doctor, can we um, can we passcode you?”

“Like a phone?” he asked, dissolving into giggles.

“Like a trigger word in hypnosis… Like, ‘You will only answer orders from me,’ okay Doctor? Will that work?”

He half shrugged. “How should I know? I’m an idiot who let someone spike his drink like a teenager at an American frat party…I felt sorry for her.”

“Stop blaming yourself. You’re the victim. I won’t have you tearing yourself down when this was done to you. Now use your big brain and think. Will it work? Can I tell you that only I can give you orders?”

The Doctor let out a breath, brows lowering as he considered it. “We only need it to work for a little while. Seems like I’m at the height of susceptibility… Yes. I mean, without knowing the exact chemical composition of the drug I’ve been given 

I can only guess based on the effects I’m experiencing. So...yes...maybe? Yes! Password protect me, Rose.”

Rose flushed. His voice had dipped low and husky. His eyes were crinkled with amusement. He shifted back into a sitting position with difficulty. His limbs seemed to be missing their bones. The Doctor hugged the pillow to his middle, leaning his head against it. He nodded encouragingly.

“Right, you will only obey orders from your Rose. And... you will absolutely ignore any orders unless they call you Doctor and they are me, Rose Tyler, okay?”

John’s head bobbed. “Only orders from my Rose. Only orders that refer to me as the Doctor. Brilliant. You are so lovely.”

“That’ll be the drugs talking,” Rose remarked as the heat in her face slipped decidedly lower. She squirmed.

“No, you are! You are so...and well, yes, yep, the soft-focus might be the drugs but I didn’t mean your outsides which are gorgeous by the way, all pink and yellow…” Rose bit her lip. She was very close to spontaneously combusting. “I meant…you’re a lovely person.” He blinked, sliding slightly to the left. “Love, lovely love…” he murmured. 

“Doctor, don’t fall asleep.” Rose wasn’t sure if he should sleep until the drugs were out of his system. At least awake he wasn’t a sitting duck. “Tell me about the party.”

Cuddling the pillow, he responded, “Ace came and got me. She was erm, afraid I might not go. She didn’t want to give Harry an excuse to come to me. She’s so clever, Ace. She was working in the canteen. What a waste! Not that working in a canteen is a terrible career but she can make a bomb out of anything…” His eyes lit up. “She was all glittery.”

“Glittery?” Rose settled back against the bed. She hadn’t changed out of her sundress and it wasn’t the most comfortable thing to sleep in but she wiggled a bit to get comfortable. “

The Doctor nodded. “She erm, fancies Ryan. Tall, dark and handsome, good with his hands… He built an algae tank for me. They seemed to hit it off, so that’s good!”

“Was Harry there?” 

The Doctor frowned. “Both Harrys were there. Dr. Sullivan left early. Liz hadn’t come. I wonder why? It was mandatory and no one would let me out of it.” The Doctor pouted. “Dr. Sullivan left to check on her which was gooood. I need to call him. I want to make sure Liz is... I had to stay to sing. Everyone was so… flirty. Rose… don’t want to relive it.”

“But how did you get out of there? You said he almost got you, what happened?”

John sat on his bed wondering when it became as fluffy as a cloud? He was busy not reliving the feeling of being touched by Saxon and Lucy. Nope. Gross. His skin would have crawled if it was acting properly. Those memories were getting erased ASAP. He decided to focus on Rose instead. She looked like she was on a set, his very own TV show, favorite TV show. Rose was lying on his bed in his flat in a sundress that showed an awful lot of cleavage and just the right amount of leg, and he was soooo… John hadn’t done a lot of drugs before or after Uni. He’d skipped that in favor of… He blinked, distracted by Rose who had asked him a question. “Hm?”

“How did you get back to your room?” Rose asked, her voice filled with lovely worry and concern and it felt like floating in a warm ocean and she was asking a question again, wasn’t she?

“Right, I…” John blinked. How did he get back to his room? “Um,” John trailed off. “Someone must have brought me here? Or I walked? Ace and Ryan maybe? No. yes? I don’t…” He was in the park with Ace and Lucy playing tug-o-war with him. 

He was...dialing Rose. “I don’t remember. It’s sort of, the drug must have kicked in full force.”

He rearranged his pillow to cover his lap again. Rose didn’t need to know the full effects of the drug. So embarrassing… And each time she asked him to do something a spike a pleasure rushed through him when he obeyed. That was so fucked. Imagine if Lucy had ordered him to drink tea? “No-no don’t imagine that,” he growled.

“Doctor?”

“Hm?”

“Talk to me.”

“I...what do you want me to say?” A rush of heat went through him as he obeyed. Oh, and asking a question set him up to get another command. He shifted uncomfortably, biting back a hiss at accidental friction between himself and the fabric he was wearing. He had to stop her before she did give another one or it was going to be embarrassing. The warm feeling sticking to his ribs and kidneys and stomach and liver and heart disagreed. He wanted orders. He loved them. They felt amazing. “Dinner! Dinner...Maybe you could tell me about your dinner.”   
Rose puffed out a breath. On screen, he imagined it was tea scented and slightly pink as if her soul was leaving her body and traveling underground to him. He was Hades. She was Persephone… What the hell was the thread count on these sheets? Amazing! Like so smooth and so soft!

“Right, well, it went exactly like I expected. Mum had a conniption. She doesn’t like that I chose your flat over hers. She doesn’t like that Donna has sort of adopted me. She does like Donna’s money for my company so that’s something.” Rose smirked.

“Oh, that sounds exhausting!” 

Rose snorted. 

Oh, adorable! Rose laughed. Why did she laugh? Why did his Rose laugh?

“You’re saying everything out loud,” Rose commented. 

“Oops! Rose, you look exhausted…”

“Thanks.”

Oh, he insulted her. “No, not like…”

There was a soft knock at his door. He froze. If his responses were normal, he would be vibrating with anxiety. Currently, he could only manage a vague unease. Rose was alert. He glanced at her, widening his eyes. She put a finger over her lips. It wasn’t a command but it was close enough. He shivered, staying still and silent.

“John?”

He mouthed, “Lucy,” at Rose. Her expression turned dark and stormy.

“John,” Lucy sounded very, very, very not good. She sounded watery. “Please John, let me in!”

A flush went through him. He stood up, halfway to the door before Rose snapped, “Doctor stop.”

He stopped, the obedience going sharply to parts of himself he was desperate to ignore. What the fuck was in that water? 

“John, let me in. Harry locked me out. I need a place to sleep. Let me in.” Lucy’s voice took on a commanding edge. John’s hand was on the chair. He just needed to pull it loose and let her in.

“Doctor stop.” He froze, trapped between the two commands. Suddenly obeying didn’t feel as pleasant. He felt stress. He had to do...something? He looked between the door and the computer. “Rose...help.”

“LET ME IN,” Lucy ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John is having a hard night. Should the next part address it? Is my rating high enough for that?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long night continues...

Rose watched the Doctor stand as if half in a trance and walk to the door. “Doctor stop.”

He hesitated. 

“OPEN THE DOOR!”

Shaking his head, he continued toward the door. Lucy’s commands were so much louder and more commanding than Rose could manage with her scorched throat over the internet. and Rose desperately needed to override her. Unable to scream, Rose jammed two fingers into her mouth and whistled. Shrill and piercing, it sliced through the fog surrounding her Doctor long enough for him to turn back to the laptop in surprise. “Doctor, get your earbuds, a blanket, a pillow, and go to the loo. NOW.”

The Doctor blinked. The doorknob rattled, startling him into motion. He swiped a pair of earbuds off the counter. He grabbed the pillow, the blanket, and headed for the bathroom. “Bring the laptop, Doctor! The laptop too!”

John snatched the laptop at the last second and the view got crazy as she was rushed into a small white bathroom. There was a small white towel mat like hotels have in over bleached white. Similarly over bleached white towels sat on a silver towel rack and the tub had a frosted glass door. Rose had to work fast before Lucy started shouting again.

He stood wavering in the bathroom, drunkenly dropping the laptop onto the counter. His eyes were so dilated you could barely see the brown around them anymore. He stopped in front of the laptop, waiting for more orders. The counter was low. She was hit with the realization that he was aroused. Rose glanced away from his tight trousers, cheeks blazing. What she had seen had been too close to the camera and too obvious to mistake and she was an idiot. Before when he had been rambling on about the possible chemicals he’d been doused with he’d mentioned his libido. Rose had just skimmed past it. How had she just skimmed past that?

“Rose?”

Right. Her job was to protect him. To do that she had to focus on him and not spontaneously combust. She was an adult. She’d seen men aroused before. She wasn’t a blushing virgin but with him, it felt… Rose swallowed the lump in her throat, her voice spilling out lower and more sultry than she intended, “Lock the bathroom door, Doctor. Stuff the towel under the door. Put the earbuds in and plug into the laptop so you can only hear me, okay, Doctor? Can you do that for me?”

He bobbed his head, sniffed and scratched at the back of his neck, awkwardly. Sweat was breaking out on his forehead. His hands were shaking. “Doctor, it’s okay, I’m here.”

The earbuds went in. He plugged them into the laptop. The Doctor lifted her up so he could stuff the too white towels under the door and stay connected to her. Once done, he glanced at her, again waiting for instruction. Rose bit her lip so hard she tasted blood. He was wavering again. His legs wouldn't hold him up for much longer. 

Rose gentled her voice, “Put the blanket in the tub, get comfortable, and keep me with you okay? I’m going to keep you company.”

He nodded. John’s lip was white. He was biting it hard. Rose got the idea he was holding back a groan. He set up the blanket and folded his long gangly form into the standard sized white tub. He flipped the blanket sides over him like he was a human burrito. The pillow he put back on his lap and rested her there. “Rose,” he panted. “Please, don’t tell me what to do for a minute.”

Sweat slipped down his forehead as he continued to breathe heavily. Rose was silent. With the headphones in, she no longer had access to the ambient sounds. She couldn’t hear if Lucy was calling to him. She couldn't hear K-9. Her world was shrunk to the Doctor’s harsh breathing and the slight echo of the bathroom. After a few deep breaths, he said, “Rose, can you…”

Rose’s own breathing was harsh too as she watched him suffering without her. Her hands had gripped the duvet tightly with anxiety. She watched him, waiting for his orders. She didn’t want to push him over the edge. She didn’t want to be responsible for taking advantage of him, even for his own good. 

“Can you… show me some more coffee tables?” he asked.

Rose’s surprise must have shown on her face because he explained, “I need something tame to think about… tables are just about the dullest thing I can think of. And I owe it to my sister to furnish the damned flat.” He hissed shifting the pillow. “Feels like… when I was fifteen. A stiff breeze…A stray thought. Did you ever feel that? Like you’re a live wire?”

“Mm,” Rose thought about it, “no…”

“S’uncomfortable in an incredibly pleasant way if that makes any sense.”

Rose snagged her phone. She flipped through the pages. Afraid to speak in case she asked a question he would feel compelled to answer, she held up an image of a black wood coffee table with a lower shelf. He glanced over and shook his head no. Rose switched to another one in a rich mahogany that had drawers. Another swift shake of the head and Rose was searching again. Seven more coffee tables and he had relaxed. His eyes were ageless, fathomless black pools threatening to drown her in heat. Giggles escaped him randomly, surprising both of them. No one was calling him that Rose could see. He was just lying boneless in the tub shaking his head no at coffee tables.  
Exhaustion pulled at her. Rose swiftly refilled her mug from the pot of still warm tea. Swigging some, she showed him a table that was more ‘large wood block’ than anything else. She had a feeling the butcher block look would appeal to his need for a place to tinker. Plus it was sturdy enough to work as extra seating or to use as an ottoman. She showed it to him.

“Yessssss,” he purred. “Yes. That… I like. I like it verrry much. Purchase!” He beamed. “Oh! And get yourself something… Reward! Finder’s fee,” he said nodding.

“No, Doctor, I don’t need anything,” she told him as she clicked, adding the table and the matching end tables to the cart. She also added a table lamp that looked like a moon. He’d love it. She glanced up after hitting ‘buy’ to see him pouting.

“I want to buy you things,” he grumbled.

“No thank you,” Rose said, carefully navigating a conversation where she couldn’t ask questions, or make statements that could be considered orders. 

He slumped down, considering it. “How about some paint? I could get you some paint, and some… pencils? Paintbrushes? Or, ooooh, clothing? Do you want striped pajamas like mine? You like mine. You know you like mine. I like mine on you… You can have mine. And some like mine… for you.” He held up his phone and started searching for things. “What size are you? Oh,” his eyes got wide, “I’m not supposed to ask that, am I? S’rude.” The Doctor shrugged. “I’ll guess. Although, you like when I’m rude.”

“Doctor,” Rose trailed off, unsure how to distract him without making him more uncomfortable. She didn’t want him waking up to realize he’d spent a bunch of cash on her that he needed for himself. She didn’t want him to think she’d asked him to do it. 

“You do. You like it,” he remarked, teasing. 

“Doctor…” Rose rolled her eyes.

“Hm?” He dropped his phone into the blanket. “Oh, right. You were going to tell me how you um, met your first boyfriend…”

“I-ah,” Rose paused, considering it. “Was I?”

“Yes,” he insisted, obviously forgetting his desire to not be rude.

“Right. Um, I was fourteen.”

The Doctor leaned back against the white tile listening with his too-bright eyes, hair long and falling in front of his face. He motioned with his hand for her to go on. Rose puffed out a breath and told him, “It was Jimmy. I’ve only dated two guys…”

Scoffing, the Doctor crossed his arms, “Impossible.”

“It’s true!” Rose insisted.

“You’ve seen you?” the Doctor asked arching a brow.

“I’m not, I don’t… fall in love easily.” Rose had a hard time falling in love. Crushes were something she hadn’t had too many of and after Jimmy, she’d sort of given up on the whole idea of butterflies. Her instant connection with the Doctor had caught her off guard.

He scoffed harder. Making her regret her instant connection with him in annoyance.

“Stop it. Just because you like me doesn’t mean everyone does or that I like everyone who likes me,” Rose said hotly. If she had a dime for every bloke who had called her a chav and asked for a shag she wouldn’t need to be rent free in John’s flat right now.

Rose realized her mistake when he closed his eyes. A full-body shiver went through him.

“Sorry! Sorry!”

He motioned for her to continue while keeping his eyes closed.

“Mickey was eighteen, so he wanted to go to the pub for a drink. I went with him and no one cared that I was underage. He got me a pint. Think he fancied me back then. I don’t know. Doesn’t matter. I saw this guitar player and he saw me. The whole time we were there, he stared at me. It was so overwhelming. After the set, he bought me another pint, told me some rubbish about destiny, and made me give him my number. I moved in with him six months later.” Rose didn’t want to relive what happened after they moved in together. He knew enough that she had hit him with the hot tray.

“And Mickey was after…” The Doctor opened his eyes to stare at her hotly. “How was that?”

“Safe,” Rose said, not wanting to talk badly about her best friend but her tone must have given something away because the Doctor chortled. “What?”

“Sounds like you meant to say boring,” the Doctor replied, “or bland or banal or hm… can't think of any more words for boring.” His eyes lowered back to half-mast. 

“No,” Rose grumbled, “He wasn’t what I wanted. And now that he’s got Martha, he knows that I’m not what he wanted either.”

The Doctor stared. “This isn’t going to work. I have to… take these trousers off.”

“Doctor!” Rose’s cheeks lit on fire.

“The fabric is too tight. It keeps touching me… I’ll put you on the floor, I think. The blanket will have to go too if I’m going to… otherwise, it will get all soggy.” The Doctor shifted around, the laptop screen moving with him. The camera bounced. 

“What are you doing?”

“Cold shower…” the Doctor replied, raising her up. He slipped around in the tub on the blanket like a fish on dry land. The laptop dipped dangerously. Rose cried out as he nearly brained himself on the edge of the tub. 

“Stop!”

“Rose!” A harsh low moan escaped him. Rose regretted the incredible warm pulse that groan gave her. She had to protect him from himself.

“You don’t have any coordination! You can barely stand or move. It’s dangerous.” Rose told him as he struggled again to place her on the bath mat, proving her point. The laptop was dropped the final inch, rattling everything. The image resolved to the Doctor struggling in the blanket. “Stop!”

“Rose,” he growled. “You. have. Got. To. Stop. Saying. Stop. Or I’m going to…” He whimpered.

“If you were talking to someone going through what you were, would you recommend a cold shower?” Rose asked, trying a different tack as the Doctor flopped and struggled with his boneless limbs.

“No, of course not, they’d drown, Rose.” The Doctor replied airily.

Rose stared at him.

The Doctor stared back. “Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh.’” Rose smirked. “What would you suggest?”

The Doctor settled, putting the pillow behind his head and leaning over the side of the tub to regard her. “Um,” he began, pressing his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he considered, “I’d tell them… to,” his voice pitched up, “be an adult about it and take care of the problem. I’d erm, well, I’d say it was a purely...purely a physical reaction to the drugs and nothing… Is it hot in here? I think it’s very…” Fluttering, his cheeks flushed bright red. “Hot.”

A giggle escaped her. “Sorry, sorry, sorry. I know this is a serious situation! I know!” She slapped a hand over her mouth but the tension and exhaustion overwhelmed her. More giggles escaped between her fingers. Her shoulders shook with them. Tears leaked out of her eyes. The Doctor tried not to laugh. He really tried and still, the giggles got him too. He slipped back into the tub laughing, gasping with laughter. “You… this is terrible for you… still…”

“Yes,” he agreed, subsiding into breathy giggles. “Well, better um.” He glanced up at the ceiling in askance, “take the situation in hand?”

Rose fell back onto the pillows. “No! You did not just say that!” 

The giggles dried up as embarrassment and intent filled up the space. Rose bit her lip and met his gaze through the tiny screen. His cheeks had bright red spots and his ears were red. He licked his lips. Rose flushed. “I… um, hang up.”

“Noooooo,” he protested. “No, no, no. You can’t leave me until this drug is out of me. You said it. I’m not safe. You’re going to protect me like a rabbit’s foot or...lucky pants!” The Doctor told her, his eyes flicking to the locked bathroom door and back to her. “‘Sides, s’fine. I don’t mind.” he glanced away.

“I mind! You might not remember any of this. It’s not right to um… for me to see anything…” Rose was going to die. Her sex life up to this point had been normal stuff and while there had been rough sex, and dirty talk there hadn’t been...whatever this would fall under. “S’not…”

“Yes, yes,” he agreed, shifting and hissing with discomfort. “Hush. Bit hard to concentrate.”

Rose huffed out a breath. She was alone in the flat. The only sounds were Jack snoring in the other room, ambient street noises, and her wanton breathing. Amy had been right about it being too long for her for any sort of… She could see the strain on his face. In the reflection of her monitor screen, she saw a similar strain on her own face. She had to be an adult about this. “Right, so this is what we’ll do… You can um turn the camera off. Mute me then come back.”

“Right. Right, I can turn the camera off. Do I have to mute you?” he asked as he scrabbled to reach out of the tub.

He wanted her to listen to him? Rose licked her lips. “Um…”

“S’just, your voice is my defense against other, um, voices...fuck.” He had leaned too hard against the side of the tub. Rose imagined the friction had felt incredible. She resisted the urge to curl her toes and rub her thighs together. He let out a shaky breath.

Rose nodded not trusting herself to speak.

“I’m making you uncomfortable… this is… I’ll mute you. I’ll be fine. I’ll probably be fine. I’m so embarrassingly… this is humiliating. I haven’t had sex in a year, more than and…”

“It’s okay. I’m not upset.” Liar, liar, pants definitely on fire… Rose licked her lips again.

“Then…?” His eyes bored into hers, well down a bit because of the camera lens on the laptop. He was slightly distorted from this angle.

“I don’t want to make you feel weird or uncomfortable…” 

“I won’t remember this, Rose.”

“That makes it more important not to do anything you wouldn’t want me to do…”

“Right, I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather erm, have listening to me um... I’m making it weird. Shutting off the video… back in a mo’. I really think that’s all it’s going to take.” The screen went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This night will NEVER end. Sorry about the delay. I'm really too old to be a full-time college student. I am exhausted. Anyway, let me know what you think in the comments. I still haven't gotten them to the conversation they are meant to have in this scene. They do what they want. This story will be one million parts.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after... Rose gets a visitor and John is clueless. Also, that last line was pretty funny... I laughed.

He was cold. Grumbling he grabbed at his thick duvet pulling it tighter around his body. The bed felt cold, hard, and shorter than he remembered. An interested woof sounded muffled as if K-9 were outside the bedroom. John groaned in earnest, cracking an eye. He was facing a white tile wall with two taps sticking out of it. He sniffed. It looked a lot like he had crawled into his bathtub to sleep off a bender. Which didn’t make sense because 1. He didn’t remember planning to drink last night. 2. He didn’ actually remember drinking anything other than water last night and C. he wasn’t eighteen.

Also, or Roman numeral IV, he was snuggling his laptop. His phone was on the ledge of the tub and, as John watched, it lit up, vibrated, and fell off the tub onto the mat below. Moving to rescue the phone, the sharp piercing pain of a migraine made itself known. He shut his eyes, breathing heavily through his nose. “What the actual fuck?” he whispered. 

Blindly, he took his laptop and leaned over the edge of the tub to place it gently on the mat. The phone vibrated again. Ignoring it, John sat up as best he could with stiff knees, back, and aforementioned cranial hemorrhaging. K-9 was snuffling at the base of the bathroom door with irritation. John grumbled some more as he flipped the blanket off of himself and flushed. Well, he could add ‘wet dream’ to the list of things he didn’t remember from the night before. “Christ.”  
His phone buzzed for the third time. Frustrated he scrabbled like a turtle on its back to toss the blanket out of the shower, his bare ass hitting the bare porcelain. Hissing, he swore a blue streak before snatching up the phone. There were ten texts and a few missed calls from Rose. Swiftly, he responded to her latest text asking if he was alright with a confused, “Molto bene?”  
He wasn’t up to calling her back while he was… achy and sticky and irritated. Dropping the phone, he shucked his button-down, and tee. Without bothering to stand, he flipped on the shower adjusting the temperature to boiling. Lying prone, he dragged the stall door closed and lay there. He’d work up the energy to scrub in a minute if his brains hadn’t leaked out of his ears. “Fuck.” 

Rose called into work. Well, she texted Micks letting him know she wasn’t up to it after all the excitement of dinner. She leaned heavily on her scorched throat to forestall any questions about the Doctor’s weird behavior last night. And speaking of that, she texted the Doctor to see if he was up. After… his private moment, he had talked to her for two hours until he could say no to her. Even then, she had tried to stay on with him just in case but he hadn’t brought his charger with him into the bath. She was incredibly worried about him. She had called him a few times and texted last night but he hadn’t answered and Rose had fallen asleep clutching her phone in one hand and cuddling her laptop. Jack had been insulted. Rose glanced at the cat’s rear as he pointedly avoided her this morning. “I promise to cuddle you as soon as I know the Doctor is okay, alright?”

An annoyed huff was her only response. 

Her phone vibrated. Rose flipped it open to the Doctor saying, “Molto bene?”

Rose’s heart unclenched. She shot him back a message to call her asap. When he hadn’t called back in ten minutes, she called him again. It went to voicemail. Rose panicked and called Donna.

“Where’s my karaoke video, Tyler?” Donna grumbled.

“Donna, listen it’s important,” Rose began, pacing into the kitchen and flipping on her kettle. “John wasn’t drunk last night. He was drugged.”

“What?” Donna’s gruff playfulness burned off. “Who drugged him? Is he alright?”

“I think so, he texted me this morning, but listen last night he was all over the place. He thinks Lucy-whoever that is-spiked his drink. He was doing whatever anyone told him to do and it was as if he’d had several tequila shots. She even tried to get him to let her into his room but I sort of ordered him around until it wore off…” Rose finished then grit her teeth. Saying it all out loud like that sounded like she was barmy. “I wouldn’t make this up!” Shit. That made it sound like she had made it up.

“Rose, relax, I believe you,” Donna said something to Lee about the little one and cereal. “He makes the worst relationship decisions!” Rose flinched. “No, no, strike that. He did before. You Rose Tyler are something else entirely. Thanks for telling me. I am going to skin someone alive, so help me. Right. I’ve got to call Alistair.”

“Alistair?” Rose made her tea on autopilot. Her stomach rumbled.

“He’s a military contact and friend of ours. He’s the one trying to find out where Harry has them all holed up. He’s also trying to find a loophole in their flippin’ contracts. I love my brother but he is impulsive and then he commits and it’s so hard to make him see when he’s in a sunk cost fallacy. It’s unbelievable that he’d put himself in that position after what Harry did to him in college…” Donna trailed off. Rose imagined she had just gotten very close to telling Rose something she wasn’t supposed to mention. “Never mind that. Are you alright? That was a big night! Dinner. My brother. You’re supposed to be resting.”

“I can’t rest until I know John’s alright. He texted me but he hasn’t called me back yet.” Rose flapped her free hand uselessly. “Donna, he might not remember anything from last night.”

“Which means he won’t remember what sort of danger he’s in… This is such a mess, right. Leave it to me, Rose. I’ll do… something. If he calls you, tell him to call me.” Donna sounded like she was rummaging in a drawer. “Rose, you’re a star.   
Marry him, alright?”

Rose rolled her eyes. “We have to rescue him first.”

“Oh, if we have to… I’ve got to go. Rose, thank you.” 

Rose glanced around the flat for anything to focus on. She settled on the orange ball of fluff. She lifted her annoyed cat into her arms and squeezed him as she paced. “Yeah, thank me later when John’s alright.”

“Yeah, that too but I meant for ordering the damned coffee table. I just got the confirmation email. There’s Alistair, I’m off.”   
Donna hung up leaving Rose alone.

John stepped out of the shower feeling almost human. Wrapped in a scratchy white towel that he had had to pull out from under the door (???), he shaved his face, ran a hand over his tired face and fluffed up his long hair. He massaged his right shoulder than the left before pulling the other towel out from under the door. A tiny black nose pushed its way under the door, snuffling in earnest.

“K-9! Who's a good Lil doggie! You are!” He opened the door. Scooping up the little terrier, he spotted the neat pile of pooh in front of the door. “Well, I’d take that back except I have a feeling that is my fault for not letting you out. Let’s get you some breakfast! Eh? You hungry? You little monster. You adorable nightmare! Sweet little barker.” 

Bouncing the dog like a baby, he opened a tin of wet food. He put out a cup of the dry stuff and filled the dog’s empty water bowl. K-9 had clearly slept in his bed since he had slept in the tub. Dropping his best friend down, he popped some paracetamol and opened his fridge to grab a bottle of water. He downed it. The pain receded a bit. He grabbed a second bottle, cracked it and sipped it while he flipped on the kettle. Tea would help. Then coffee. Then more tea. Then he’d call Rose when he was sure he could be pleasant.

K-9 went out to pee on his grass mat while John cleaned up his friend’s accident. The phone buzzed again. It was Donna. No. No. No. He couldn’t face his sister after a night of drinking. She hated when he drank. He’d call her after Rose. He let K-9 in and was startled by Ryan.

“Ryan?”

“Professor,” Ryan remarked. He was holding a small container of food. “Brought you breakfast.”

“Why?” Oh, that was rude! This was why he couldn’t call Rose until the pain behind his eyes went from an eleven to at least a seven. He’d hate to snap at her. “What I meant was...why?”

Ryan handed him a milkshake style coffee. “Ace said you like your coffee barely coffee-like. She said to tell you she’s working today and that she made it herself. And to tell you that she’s going to be making your food herself from now on,   
okay?” Ryan said. 

John stared at him. “What? Come in. I don’t want to talk in the hall.”

Ryan followed him into the room. K-9 was too busy chewing to do anything other than half-heartedly bark at Ryan with his mouth full. “My guard dog,” John said by way of introduction. He flopped down on the bed so Ryan could have the desk chair. He opened the container to see bananas, toast and scrambled eggs with two sausage links on top. John’s stomach rumbled. He dug in. “Still warm!” he said with his mouth full.

Ryan twitched a bit.

“What’s wrong?” John asked as he bolted the food.

“I’m not supposed to… Professor, when you’re done, Dr. Sullivan asked for you to meet him in Dr. Shaw’s lab.” Ryan glanced at the photos tacked on his wall. 

“My sister is the ginger, the good looking one is her husband Lee and the kids,” John told him as he polished off the breakfast and started swigging the coffee. Humanity was seeping back into him as the calories hit his blood stream. “This is...heaven. Ace is an excellent fry cook.”

Ryan bobbed his head. “She’s so smart!”

John smirked. “And you like her.”

“Yeah, a bit, yeah,” Ryan said with a laugh. 

“Good, she likes you,” John told him to see him duck his head bashfully. “Oh ho, you don’t need me to say so. She said so… or…?” He arched a brow in Ryan’s direction.

“She said so…” Ryan muttered, not meeting his eye.

So it was like that… John made a face, amused. “Good. I approve! I hope you’re prepared to learn demolition?”

Ryan snorted, relaxing. “Your dog is well small,” he remarked as the dog hopped into Ryan’s lap. Ryan scratched the little monster’s ears. “What’s on his collar?”

“Defense, he’s got a shock collar in reverse. Anyone tries to hurt K-9 and they get a nasty shock. I originally designed it for protection against hawks. He was the size of a rat when he was a pup. So… I worried. He can trigger it.”

Ryan stopped petting the dog. Nervous dark eyes met John’s. “Does he set it off, often?”

“No. Only when he’s threatened or when people won’t pet him enough,” John teased. 

Ryan went back to petting K-9. “Ready? I’ve got to get you to Dr. Sullivan and then I have to go to Dr. Harper’s to fix a feed machine.”

“I don’t need a babysitter,” John remarked.

“No offense Professor, but you do.”

Rose was jumpy. She had gotten a second message from John saying he was fine but booked solid for the morning. He’d call as soon as he got a break. He sounded so breezy and normal that Rose was convinced he remembered nothing about last night. That meant he was vulnerable. Rose took a shower in an attempt to make the muscles in her back release. Clean, she dressed in black yoga pants and another of the Doctor’s buttondown’s. She used one of his belts this time to cinch it around her waist. To distract herself, she grabbed up the report Benton had left her about the fire. But before she could crack it open, she heard a noise.

She froze, listening. It sounded like someone jiggling the handle of her door. “Shit.” 

Jack raced into the room and disappeared underneath the bed. 

“My hero,” she muttered.

Rose went over to the door to the bedroom. She searched around her for something to throw. The flat had nothing except furniture too heavy to lift and soft clothes. Rose settled on her trainer. Hefting it like a hammer, she knew she was a sitting duck. The doorknob rattled again. There was a soft curse on the other side as if someone had dropped something. Rose’s breathing was harsh. There was no way whoever it was wouldn't hear her once they got through the door. Rose realized she hadn’t put the chain on the door last night! 

Darting into the living room, she was too late to secure the chain. The door opened inward. A man in a mask stepped into the room, muttering to himself. “Bloody key is slipperier than an eel! Oh! Oh!”

Rose dropped her shoe. “Wilf?”

“Right, I know you! You’re Johnny’s pretty blonde artist! Rose is it? What are you doing here?” Wilf stepped into the center of the room, closing the door behind him.

“You scared me half to death!” Rose gasped, her heart pounding away in her chest like a scared rabbit. “I’m staying here for a while. My flat was the building in Peckham…”  
His eyes widened. “The one that burned to the ground? My Johnny offered you his place! Well, this is a treat! Wish Donna had bothered to tell me, I would have knocked and not given you such a fright!” Wilf laughed. “Alright to remove my mask? I’ve been on my own and with Donna. No strangers.”

“Yeah s’alright. I haven’t been anywhere but here.” Rose waved at him. “Tea?”

“I could murder a cuppa, thanks,” he said as he removed his coat and mask. He moved into the kitchen and set out the mugs. “There’s nothing in here. Donna cleared out the furniture. Are you here with nothing…” Wilf set up the kettle and made them tea. “Are you alright? That must have been terrifying for a body.” Wilf handed her a mug.

“I’m alright,” Rose told him. She carried her mug over to the sofa. He followed. “Wilf, why are you here?”

“Let’s finish our tea and I’ll show you. I’m here to take care of Johnny’s plants.” Wilf perched on one of the folding chairs from the previous night’s dinner. 

Rose arched her brows. There wasn’t a single houseplant in the flat. “Right.”

Wilf laughed, the lines around his eyes crinkling merrily. “Ah, so you must not have been here all that long if you don’t know all the secrets.”

Rose beamed. “Is it normal for John to invite a woman home?” Rose asked.

“No,” Wilf said with a laughing snort. “My John’s a good boy. But he doesn’t have much luck with ladies. He’s told you about that… I don’t like to say a bad word about anyone… wife of his?”  
Rose nodded, hungry for new facts about the ex. John rarely mentioned her. “He told me about his sitcom marriage.”

Wilf nodded. “Yeah, too bad she wasn’t as silly and lovely as she would have been on the TV. Anyhow, she was pretty as a picture but her insides were rotten. And before that was that Saxon fellow… Charley was nice. Shame… Right. Come on, you don’t need to listen to an old man gossip. What you want to see is the garden.” He slapped his thigh, stood up, collected their mugs, and dropped them into the sink with a practiced motion. He was in this space a lot. Rose beamed. He was charming. Rose’s grandfather had died before she was born. John was very lucky to have him.

“Let’s go,” Wilf said, heading to the second bedroom. Rose followed him, her curiosity peaked. Wilf opened the closet doors. He pulled a rope. An attic ladder dropped down. Wilf climbed the ladder. Rose stood at the bottom of the ladder and glanced up. Wilf was gone. A fresh but hot wind blew down through the hole. “Shake a leg, Rose.”

Rose climbed the ladder. At the top, she stepped out onto the roof. She was in a glass greenhouse. Surrounded by tropical plants, house plants, vegetables, a banana tree, and loads and loads of flowers. The scent was heavy with fragrance, and so, so green. Enchanted, Rose glanced up at the blue sky that arched over the glass panes of the ceiling. “It’s a secret garden!”

Wilf laughed. “Yeah, well, not so secret or it’d be dead. I’ve been coming once a week to check on it, water, clean up… I missed two weeks when my neighbor was sick and nearly lost the basil.” He was turning on the irrigation by turning small knobs. 

“Yes, it is! And you’re Ben Weatherstaff the gardener!” Rose reached out to touch a tomato plant. There were several ripe red tomatoes on it. “This is brilliant!”

“Johnny’s got one helluva green thumb,” Wilf said as he moved around taking care of the plants. “Grab a basket Rose and start harvesting. We’ve got peppers, tomatoes, a lot of strawberries over here.”

There were several metal wireframe baskets along a wall with a potting bench covered in loose soil with a spade stuck into it. Rose grabbed one and felt a bit like Little Red Riding Hood as she wandered around the garden. She filled her basket with several large tomatoes. There was one in a rich dark purple, a yellow one with stripes, several small ones the size of her fist, and a handful of cherry tomatoes. Rose popped one into her mouth and bit down. Moving around the garden, she also managed a handful of ripe strawberries, a few jalapenos, and one apple from a small tree in the corner. “Are there fresh herbs? I haven’t cooked in a while, could do a nice spaghetti.”

“Over here, sweetheart, Johnny’s got some weird one but there’s rosemary, basil, thyme, and a few I don’t know what they are. Smell good.” Wilf had grabbed a bucket of pellets and a spoon. He was gently shaking the pellets into the soil. “I loved the painting you did of that little dog of his! Been able to do any artwork since coming here?”

Rose crushed an unknown leaf between her fingers, inhaling the scent of tarragon. “Oh, some for work… On the computer. I lost all of my art supplies in the fire. Suppose most of my brushes were old anyhow. Good time to replace them…” She frowned. It would be months before she could do that. “Guess I could draw on napkins with pens? Could be trend? What do you think?”

“Call it something real posh, sell it for a million pounds!” Wilf grinned.

Rose laughed. She pushed through some peace lilies to spot a large brass telescope. Rose was drawn to it. There was a small stool set in front of it. An old mug of tea was busily growing a new mold friend on the lip of the greenhouse wall. She smiled, imagining John sitting on the stool, drinking tea, and staring up at the stars. 

John was not happy. Ryan could not be persuaded to let him walk by himself to Sullivan’s lab. And they didn't even go to Sullivan’s lab. Instead, they moved deeper into the complex to where Liz’s dirt creation lab was. Ryan didn’t go anywhere when the door opened. He followed John and didn’t leave until Harry Sullivan saw. “Thanks, Mr. Sinclair, much appreciated.”

“S’like you said, Dr. Sullivan,” Ryan said about him in front of him but not too him. John arched a brow at him. Ryan ducked his head. “He doesn’t know why he needs company.”

“Right, we knew that was a possibility last night. Go on, Dr. Harper will have my hide if you’re delayed any longer by our nonsense. Check in with me later, eh? I need one of my machines looked at. It makes this sad funny wheeze.

“Yeah, course. Stay safe, professor,” Ryan said, squeezing John’s shoulder on the way by. 

“From what?” He asked Ryan’s retreating back. “From what?” he asked Harry Sullivan.”

“Come on, John,” Harry reached out to grab him but stopped. John smiled at the effort. This Harry didn’t need to worry about touching him. But he appreciated the extra concern. “Follow me please, alright? Promise I’ll explain in a minute but we’ve already wasted a lot of time. Might not be anything left to find.” Harry walked farther into the lab. 

John felt his headache returning as he followed the older scientist to an inner door. It popped open to reveal Liz dressed in soft tweed trousers and a rust sweater topped off with her crisp white lab coat. She winked at him. Beside her was the OBGYN. “Leela?”

Leela Seveteem was lean, well-muscled with a bit of a wild air to her. Her bedside manner was positively savage according to Liz but she was well-liked. John had never had any reason to interact with her since… well, since he didn’t own a uterus and hadn't been socializing. She was holding a syringe and giving him a feral grin with too many sharp white teeth. “Hello, Dr. Smith. Sit down.”

John did not sit down. “Dr. Seveteem, I’m not having a baby at the moment so... Why are you here? And more importantly, why do you have a syringe?”

“Sit down so that I may take a blood sample,” Leela said flatly. “It is best if you are comfortable sitting but I am not against using force.” 

“Leela, please,” Harry said with a placating hand held up in John’s direction. 

John looked away from the OBGYN, possibly scouting an escape route. The lab they were in was bright white with a bank of computers on one end. Liz probably ran simulations in here, judging by the etup. She had attempted to make it homey with a lovely oval area rug and some interesting paperweights he was definitely going to pick up, maybe lick later. There was only one door and Harry was blocking his clear path to it. Glancing back at Leela he frowned. She was at the end of a long metal table. There was no seat, so he was expected to what? Hop up on the counter?

“I do not have time to waste.” Leela reached out and John side-stepped her. Leela snarled. “I am a trained medical doctor, Dr. Smith. I was a neurosurgeon before I became an OBGYN. You are in safe hands.” John didn’t feel like he was in safe hands.

“Humor me,” Harry said as Liz said something softly to Leela.

John slid up onto the table. He unbuttoned his cuff, rolled it up, and presented his left arm to Leela. She swiftly stabbed and retrieved a blood sample with no pain. The syringe was a few CCs but John swore he could feel every CC leaving his body. He really needed more water. Once done, Leela neatly labeled the tube and stuck it in her bag. “You will have my results as soon as the machines are finished processing the toxicology report. If that is all? My clients are piling up like traffic on the M4.” Leela nodded to each in turn before commenting, “Be sure to take the vitamins,” to Liz.

Liz nodded. 

“Alright Liz?” John asked.

Liz grinned. “Yes, better than actually, I’m pregnant.”

John hopped down off the table, shocked. “Well, that’s... That’s…”

“Impossible?” Liz responded, laughing. Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes. 

“Brilliant!” John opened his arms and Liz dove in for the hug. He squeezed her hard but not too hard. She laughed. He let her go but not all the way as he reached out to shake Harry’s hand. “This is your fault?”

“Yes, I’m afraid it very much is,” Harry responded enthusiastically. “Me a father. I’d thought myself beyond that sort of nonsense.”

“Me too,” Liz agreed. “I’d happily chosen my career over family. I know coming here is a bloody nightmare but meeting Harry and now this… makes it not worth it but… worth it.” Liz said. “Although, I think it’s not all prowess on Harry’s part. I had been definitely out of range for a surprise baby. And I’m not the only one who is pregnant.” Liz hugged her elbow. “Several of the women are pregnant with more falling pregnant by the minute according to Leela. Twenty-five percent of the women here are pregnant.”

John ran the numbers in his head. “But those numbers are…”

“Harry Saxon is breeding us,” Liz said.

“No…” That wasn’t… they weren’t guinea pigs, were they? Well, he did think that they were building a colony, why not breed the next generation? Because spacefaring with pregnant women would be an incredible feat. It would be stupid. 

“I’m rather afraid he is,” Liz insisted. “Women of science all around you and you think twenty-five percent of them are not using birth control? Unlikely. And what about me? I’m too old for this without help. They’re breeding us.”

“That explains what was going on last night with John,” Harry said, accepting Liz’s theory.

“What happened to me last night?” 

“Well, for one, you kissed me,” Harry said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey guys, here's another part. We're getting deeper into how weird it really is in the underground. Sorry, there wasn't more hanky panky. lol Thanks for all the lovely comments. Keep 'em coming, even if you just want to complain that there wasn't enough hanky panky. Ha!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few fun sweet moments in the aftermath. Back to stressful stuff in the next chapter.

“I know everything. I’m alright. I will call SOON.”

The text popped up on Rose’s phone as she was saying goodbye to Wilf. Rose closed the door and leaned against it in relief. She called Donna. “Donna,” she began before the woman could even say hello. “He’s texted. He’s alright. Said he’d call soon. No details though, sorry.”

“S’fine, when he’s done with you, have him call me, no excuses, alright?” Rose imagined Donna also being relieved. She did let out a long breath. “Alright, Blondie, here’s what I know. Alistair hasn’t any idea where John is. He’s had his people looking into it and John was right. They took the underground and took them far away or looped around and maybe they’re under the Thames. Point is, Spaceman could be anywhere.”

“Spaceman?” Rose walked over to the couch to plug in her laptop in case John decided to video call. Well, she hoped he decided to video call. Seeing him would do a lot to soothe her nerves.

“It’s just what I call him sometimes,” Donna’s voice was soft, saying, “He can get a bit in his head and be a bit spacey. I’m going to call Benny again and see what he knows. Rose, make sure he calls me alright?” 

“I will.” Rose hung up, startled when there was a knock at her door, sharp and fast. She spun to look through the keyhole. A delivery driver was walking away. He disappeared down the hall. Rose opened the door. There was a small package. She picked it up. It was heavy! The return postmark was Amy’s address.

Rose called her. “What have you sent me?”

“What indeed?” Amy purred, her accent thickening with her amusement. “I see all I have to do to get a phone call from the hermitess Rose Tyler, is send her a mysterious mystery package. I cannot believe you have resisted opening it.”

Rose plopped the package down onto the sofa. “I was afraid it was a stripper.”

“Be a very disappointing stripper,” Amy remarked. “Oh go on then, open it. I’ve been waiting days for this. The royal mail is terribly slow right now.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard.” Rose opened the box with a key. Nervously, she peeled back the tape and opened it to see… “Batteries? Amy!”

“Not only batteries,” Amy said with glee.

Rose took out the pink box. “Nooooo, Amy, nooo.”  
“Yes, Rose, yes. It’s the latest model. It has several speeds.” Amy’s voice lowered to a seductive tone. “And several modes.”

“AMY!” Rose leaned back against the couch, laughing. “You!”

“Yes, me. Rose, I heard about the disaster of a dinner last night. I’m only sad that Rory and I missed it. And now my present has arrived to console you!” Amy laughed. “Anyhow, I was going to call you to see how your drunk older man is.”

Rose groaned. She took the vibrator out of the package, shocked by how anatomically correct it seemed to be. She put batteries in it just to have something to do with her hands. “He wasn’t drunk. Mum was awful. She’s mental.”

“Yeah, she’s your mum. All mum’s are mental or so I’ve heard. I’ve an aunt. C’mon, it can’t be that bad, Mickey admitted that your man was handsome in the morning meeting. Figured you called out because of pure exhaustion from dealing with the pair of them. Also, that Donna, she’s a firecracker. She’s sent contracts over. She said to show them to you tomorrow. She’s gone up twenty percent from what we offered.”

“You were supposed to let me send an offer,” Rose said as she tested the power, dropping it when it buzzed to life. She and Amy giggled. “I’ll forgive you just this once.”

“Yes, think I know why. I want to see him.” Amy said. “Arrange a double date? We can all be on a Zoom call or something. Ask him.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea right now.” Or ever. Imagining what Amy would say to John was giving her heartburn.

“You’re scared I’ll tell him what I’ve sent you?” Amy teased.

“I’m hanging up.” 

“Fine. Hang up. I’ll call Rory. I’ve sent him a present as well…”

“Amy no, what are you doing to my programmer?” Rose asked.

“Oh, Rose Tyler, wouldn’t you like to know?” Amy disconnected.

“No, I really wouldn’t,” Rose said with a laugh. She tossed the packaging, dropping the packs of batteries into the Doctor’s junk drawer. She hid the vibrator in his nightstand. Jack eyed her judgmentally from the center of the bed. “Oh, come on, I’m only human!”

John was gobsmacked. “I-you-what?”

Dr. Harry Sullivan was tall, he had classically handsome features, a head of graying curls, and sparkly blue eyes. If John had been socializing down here, Harry Sullivan was every man’s type, and he had a great personality as Liz could attest. Liz! His gaze cut to Liz. She stared back serenely, her smile amused, not angry. He scratched at the back of his neck. “Liz… I…”

“Oh, don’t apologize, John, you were drugged off your arse from what Harry says. Listen, boys, I’ve got to get to work. Harry will take you down to your lab and from now on, unless you’re in your room, you’re not going to be on your own.” Liz grabbed her clipboard. “Don’t argue. We used to do this for each other all the time at university. No lady walks home alone, alright?”

“Am I a university lady?” John asked.

“You’ve certainly been treated like one,” Liz remarked. “I have a theory that the goal last night was for you to get Lucy pregnant.”

John’s heart started pounding. His palms sweating. “I would never!”

“Yes, we know. Hence why she drugged you. Think about it, Saxon’s been telling all of us that you’re in love with him. I think he believes it. But just in case you do decide to leave, he wanted to have insurance. You’d never leave your progeny with him. So he’d have you locked down until the baby came and that happens after the contract is up. John, he wants you. He wants to own you. He wants to own us all.” Liz crossed her arms, daring either man to argue with her.

John stood up. “Harry Saxon wants to own all of us. He’s got a plan and it’s starting to sound more and more like he’s building a little fiefdom. I don’t know about you but I’m not about to kiss the king’s arse.”

“You might not have a choice if you don’t let us help you, old boy. Now come on. I did want to discuss the tea situation down here and then I have my own work to do. Liz,” he said warmly.

“Harry,” she said, inclining her head coolly then winking. “See you tonight?”

“Every night,” Harry responded.

John felt a pang. He wanted that with Rose. Rose! He needed to call her. His fast text wasn’t going to keep her calm for long if what Harry said about last night was true. Harry reached for his arm, pausing again to let John accept his touch. John nodded. Harry grabbed his bicep and dragged him along. 

“I kissed you?” John asked when they were in the hall.

“Yes, you did. Never been kissed by a man before. Bit different. Not altogether unpleasant, mind. You did this thing with your tongue that I was quite taken with.” Harry dragged him along, glaring at anyone who got too close to them. John pulled them to a halt.

“Why did I kiss you?” he hissed glancing around, unsure if he cared about being overheard. Everyone knew Harry and Liz were an item. He didn’t want to cause issues for them. Besides, he’d have to tell Rose about it. Rose! He frowned.

Harry shook him affectionately. “Relax John! Harry and Lucy Saxon were pulling at you like two strays with a chicken. Ace and Ryan were doing an admirable job of stopping them but I saw how desperate Lucy was getting.”

“No, no, you left, you went to find, Liz. I remember.” John started down the hall again. Harry kept up. They turned down a few corridors heading over to John’s large plant nursery/lab. They ducked inside. “You left me and everyone around me was snogging each other… Gets a bit fuzzy after that. I was singing Britney… Shit. It’s...nothing after that. But I remember, you left.”

“Yes, John,” Harry agreed. “I went to find Liz. She was in with Leela. She’s a genius, our Liz. She’s had her suspicions about the mingles for a while now. When I found her, she sent me back for you, Ace and Ryan. Owen was already paired off and Osgood wasn’t there… Anyhow, I got there in time to see the pair of them pawing at you.” Harry continued, as he walked over to John’s mini-fridge and grabbed two bottles of water. He tossed one to John. “Check the seal.”

John did, cracking it open. Still, he took a few tentative sips. Harry swigged his. John couldn’t taste anything but water. “And then I kissed you?”

“I dragged you out of there with some lie about an early morning meeting for us. Remind me to log something for appearances. I had no idea what they’d given you. You were silly, happy, pliant. I looped an arm around you to keep you on your feet while Ace ran interference for us. Halfway back to your room, I suggested that you’d be better off kissing me than either one of them and…”

“Oh…”

“You were quick, I’ll give you that. I was up against the wall before you could say boo. Hand in my hair, lips to lips, full-on snog,” Harry said with amusement.

John flushed with mortification. If there were a rock he could crawl under, he would. “I assaulted you.”

“You didn’t,” Harry said, waving his concerns off. “You surprised me. It was a new experience. So, after a very thorough snog, I realized just how pliant you were. And the kiss was on me for suggesting it.” He took a long finger and scratched at his sideburns, “I gave you one more order. What do you think that was?”

“Call Rose,” John said, falling into his desk chair.

“Right. I couldn’t risk accidentally suggesting anything else to you. Figured you wouldn’t mind so much if it were Rose. Oh, John, don’t look so upset over that part. You were drugged. Be upset that you were taken advantage of by that pair of nightmares. Seriously, Liz is fine. I’m fine, well, anyhow, Liz says if you need to kiss me again to teach me that trick, she wouldn’t mind.” Harry Sullivan stood up, dusted off. “I wouldn’t mind either.” 

John dropped his head into his hands. “Oh, I am dead.”

“Cheer up, Smith. We’ll get through this together.” He raised his hand to grip John’s shoulder, giving John time to pull away. “Right, do not leave your lab until Ace shows up with your dinner. I’m sorry about lunch but eat a tomato.” He pointed to the ones ripening on the vine.

“Why do you do that?” John asked, “you wait to touch me.”

Harry shrugged. “I get the feeling you knew someone once who didn’t. You’re my friend. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable around me.” 

“I’m never uncomfortable around you, Harry,” John said.

“So you’ll show me how to do that thing…?” Harry asked.

“Get out of here, you old perv.” 

“I will. First things first… Here,” Harry Sullivan laughing as he pulled a packet out of his packet and dropped it into John’s hand. “This is for a proper English breakfast. Can you… use your magic and get me some more proper tea? I’ve a month, maybe two left before I’m relegated to that swill in the canteen.” 

John shrugged. “If these are viable if they sprout if they respond to the growing medium…”

“Ugh, spoken like a true scientist!” Harry protested. “I need that tea to live.” Turning serious he remarked, “We’re using the code you gave us on our research as well as messages passed back and forth. Works a treat. I need Liz to translate my notes now. Saxon’s not going to get away with this. Oh, almost forgot, whipped this up for you.” Harry pulled a bracelet of his pocket. It was handsome and masculine with rich brown leather braided to barrel clasp in silver. “Arm.”

John put out his arm. Harry Sullivan put the bracelet on his wrist and tightened it. Puzzled, he pulled his arm back to regard the bracelet. He wasn’t averse to jewelry. He’s worn something like it more often than not but why? “Are we going steady?”

“Better, it’s a friendship bracelet everyone will be sporting one soon. Go on Old Boy, ask me why.” He held out his own wrist where he was wearing a plain silver link bracelet that matched his watch. 

“Why?”

“It’s an alloy that reacts in the presence of most drugs. So, you get a drink and put a drop on the metal and if it changes colors, you’re being roofied. Liz, myself, and Dr. Heriot of all people came up with the design. She’s not in the Underground, mind. She thinks she had a very interesting theoretical discussion about the possibilities.” Harry Sullivan stuck his finger in the water bottle and touched it to his metal band. Nothing happened. “There you go, safe to drink.”

John shook his wrist, admiring the bracelet. “Brilliant! I might grow you your tea for this.”

“Right, you do that. I’m off. Remember to stay in the lab, door locked until Ace comes for you.”

“I am not sure I can stand being guarded all the time. The bracelet should be enough…”

Harry shook his head in frustration. “It isn’t and you know it. Take the friendship. It comes free with the bracelet.” 

John puffed out a breath when he was alone. His temper was souring with the idea that he was now a grown man with chaperones because he had been too much of a coward to go tell Reinette to pound sand. He ruffled his hair. Exhaustion was catching up to him. He had apparently had a very interesting night and been in enough danger to freak out his sister, his...Rose and his friends. Only, he didn’t remember anything… It was both hard to be afraid with no memories and hard to not be freaked out for the same reason. No wonder Rose had sent so many messages… 

“Shit, Rose!” John pulled out his phone. The battery was flat. John cursed and raced to his desktop. “Come on, come on.” The skype tune sounded.

Rose had plugged her phone in and was idly checking her work email when the skype tune cut through everything. She accepted before the first ring ended. “Doctor you scared me half to death!”

John had pink high up in his cheeks. His skin was a bit gray and there were dark circles under his eyes. Rose watched him ruffled his hair nervously. “I’m sorry! I woke up this morning and had no idea… What happened last night?” The red in his cheeks was spreading. Rose could imagine what state he had woken up in after… Now her face was getting hot.

Fidgeting, Rose twisted her hands into a knot. “Erm, you met my mother. She,” Rose stopped knotting her hands to twist a lock of hair. Luckily he didn’t know all her nervous ticks yet. “Um, thought you were drunk… S’nothing. We talked mostly. Someone named Lucy tried to talk you into letting her in. S’fine. I hid you in the bathroom...Should we be talking about this when you’re in the lab?” Rose asked, buying time. She didn’t want to talk about when the camera had gone off and she had been subjected to the sound of… Rose shied away from the thought and concentrated on him tugging at his hair. “You stayed in the tub all night.”

“Did I embarrass myself in front of your mother?” he asked, tone flat.

“Yeah, a bit but she was never going to like you. She hates all my boyfriends,” Rose replied, biting her lip.

John let out a breath. “I woke up this morning with a mouth like death, in a tub, with a migraine from the drugs. Thank you for protecting me from Lucy.”

Rose’s shoulders relaxed. “You’re okay?”

“Oh Rose, I’m okay thanks to you… and my friends here. Apparently, I’m a university girl,” he told her with a huff. He ran a hand through his long hair again and Rose noticed a bracelet on his arm. He smiled at her. “We can talk about all the gruesome details tonight?”

“Yeah. But seriously, are you okay?” 

“Yup,” he said popping the ‘p’ with enthusiasm. “My food is now going to be prepared solely by my assistant and several of my friends are going to chaperone me. I have got to get out of here. I cannot be constantly surrounded by people...And I can’t...” he cut himself off, gritting his teeth.

“Doctor…”

“I can’t live like this. We’ve been passive in our resistance. But that stops now. I want to fight him.” the Doctor stared into the camera. “I’m not a victim. This is war.”

A shiver went down Rose’s spine. “Doctor, you need to be careful.”

“You want me to just take it?” he snapped.

“No!” Rose shouted, startling Jack off the couch where he had been snoozing. “No, of course not. But don’t get angry with me for worrying. It’s not fair.” Rose had already had a boyfriend who shouted at her when they were stroppy. Nope. She glared and John melted immediately. 

“I… didn’t mean to snap. I was a misery this morning. I didn’t want to call you right away to avoid snapping at you and here I am being a knob. No excuses. Forgive me?” He stared into the lens with his big dark eyes. Rose saw how worried he was in those eyes and genuine remorse. She relaxed. He relaxed. 

There was a knock at her door. The Doctor stiffened. Rose did too, listening. Something hit the door with a thump. She strained but she could hear nothing else. Getting up, she put her finger to her lip for him to remain silent. He tried to mime staying put to her. Rose ignored him. She glanced out the peephole and spotted a large parcel. Opening the door, she saw it was addressed to her. It was big but it wasn’t heavy, so she took it back to the sofa. “It’s from you. Says your name and address with a note, ‘for Rose.’”

John pulled a face. “Is it?”

“What did you order?” Rose grabbed a butter knife to slice through the packing tape. 

“Rose, I can honestly say that I have absolutely no memory of ordering you anything.” John settled into his desk chair, dropping his head into his hand to watch her open it. “I remember singing karaoke then waking up in my bathtub. This is on ‘Blacked Out’ me. I am totally innocent. And clearly out a lot on shipping...”

Rose arched a brow at him. He spread his hands wide. He dropped his head back into his hand and motioned for her to open it. She shook her head at him.

“I guess we’ll find out together.” Rose opened the flaps to be met by pink tissue paper. “This better not be lingeries.” 

“I hope it is!” John exclaimed.

Rose opened the pink paper and saw fabric. She pulled out a cotton sundress. “Oh, it’s lovely!” The blue was the same as one of the Doctor’s button-downs that she had worn. It had pockets and was her size. “How do you know my size?” she asked as she held up the dress.

“That’s the same color as my favorite shirt,” the Doctor said admiringly. “I don’t know your size. But knowing me, I probably calculated it by how my shirt fit you. I do know *my* size.” He sniffed, impressed with himself. 

Rose shook her head at him. “You’re so…”

“Impressive?” he suggested as she said, “arrogant.”

He scoffed. She giggled. Placing the dress next to her, she reached back into the box. “You shouldn’t have bought me anything. You’re already doing so much for me.”

“I didn’t…” the Doctor replied. “‘Drugged up me’ did, blame him. Mind you, he has nice taste. What else is in there?” The Doctor leaned closer to the camera, perking up.

Rose pulled out three pairs of yoga pants, the thick knit kind in black, a soft dove gray, and a navy blue. The Doctor shrugged at each purchase. He wasn’t lying, he had no memory of ordering it. And Rose thought he might have done it when he had been fiddling with his phone after suggesting he buy her things. Two t-shirts were next, one with, ‘I Believe in Science on it’ and another with a cat. Rose snorted at them. This box was like a mini wardrobe. “I can’t believe you.”

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I know you don’t want charity. I guess I wanted to do something nice for you and had I clearly had no inhibitions. If I crossed a line…”

“Doctor, it’s fine,” Rose said, pulling out another dress, this one fancier. It was a rich blue cocktail dress. “Don’t do it again.”

He nodded.

Rose blushed. At the bottom of the box were two bras and a stack of desperately needed knickers. They were the right size. They weren’t sexy, flimsy useless things. They were nice solid T-shirt bras and the knickers were soft cotton in three different styles. The box WAS a mini wardrobe! And it was just so damned thoughtful. Under the underwear were several pairs of warm socks. Rose’s eyes prickled.

“What?” the Doctor asked, “What?” he asked again when she didn’t answer. “What did I do?”

“Thank you, this is too much and very sweet. I didn’t want to ask for anything from my mum but I’ve only got a few changes of clothes now. And even drugged out of your mind, you managed to get me so many thoughtful things!”

“You’re not mad?” the Doctor asked in a soft voice, “Because I would buy you heaps of T-shirts, mountains of dresses, and those erm yoga pants things that are a lot like upscale sweatpants... Nothing embarrassing in there, is there?” He asked, craning his neck.

“Nope.” Rose closed the box so he couldn’t see the bras. 

“Hm. No lacy little things you might want to model for me?” he asked wistfully.

Rose glared.

The Doctor grinned then glanced behind him at his plants. “Rose, I’ve got to do all the work around here that I’ve been ignoring.” Some of the plants were drooping a bit. “I don’t want to give Saxon a reason to come down here. Can I call you tonight?”

“Yeah, of course.” Rose grinned. “See ya.”

“Rose…” he drawled, “I didn’t do anything too embarrassing last night, did I? Besides the shopping spree and the ‘sleeping in the bath’?” 

Rose closed her eyes against the memory of what happened when the camera was off. She opened them again to meet his gaze. “No.”

“Right.” he said, clearly not believing her. Rose was a shit liar. She grinned and winked. He huffed out a breath. “Rose…”

“Call your sister, soon as you can,” Rose added before she signed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I love all of your comments. So, keep it up friends!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get back to the fire. Still dealing with the aftermath of the karaoke night.

“They found a body in the building.”

The text from Mr. Brown came in while Rose was boiling water for her simmering pasta sauce. Rose had just added some salt. Her phone buzzed on the counter startling her. She was planning on eating a big carb late lunch so she could nap until John was free tonight. Rose almost dropped her phone. Recovering, she called him. “Hey, Mr. Brown it’s Rose. You’re joking?”

“Wish I were, Rose,” Mr. Brown said. There were a lot of people talking in the background. She heard him moving away from them and shutting a door, muffling the sounds. “Sorry love, still at my sister’s. Haven’t quite decided what to do next. She says I can stay here but these nephews of mine give me no peace. You alright?”

“Yeah, yes, I’m fine! I’m staying at a friend’s. He’s away so it’s a bit quiet. What about the body, Mr. Brown? What did you hear? Who is it?” Rose asked, remembering the folder she had yet to open. She headed for the bedroom to grab the folder.

Mr. Brown sighed. “I don’t think they know. I heard from the police. They’re trying to get a hold of Harriet. So far not a soul has heard from her and now…” he trailed off.

“Oh, it can’t be her, Mr. Brown, that’d be awful! She was so nice!” Rose grabbed the folder. She flipped through the police report. She spread the pages out trying to see if there was anything about the body. There was a body! She circled it with her nail. Body burned beyond recognition. She gasped. Identity unknown… height estimated at 1.7 meters. Gender unknown. Face… Rose gasped. The face had been collapsed inward. The report suggested blunt force trauma. “Mr. Brown, how tall was Harriet?”

“Oh, I don’t know 165-170 centimeters? Something like that. Why?” 

Rose bit her lip. “I’ve the report from the fire. A friend got it for me for insurance purposes. I never looked. I was busy and… Well, the body it could be Harriet…”

Mr. Brown was silent for a moment. Rose skimmed more of the report. The fire had been started in Harriet’s flat. Police suggested arson. There had been some sort of accelerant used. Rose flipped pages seeing words like, “tampered with and broken” but not connecting them to anything yet. Her mind reeled. It hadn’t been an accident at all. Her blood ran cold.

“Oh, poor Harriet. She was lovely. Always so nice to me.”

“We don’t know for sure, Mr. Brown. It could have been whoever started the fire,” Rose offered.

“Well, I don’t know, Rose Tyler. She would have called one of us by now, it’s been almost a week. Listen, I’ve got to go.” Rose could hear knocking. “Yeah!” he shouted. “I am on the phone! Rose, take care of yourself. We’ll get dinner when this is all over, alright? You’ll keep in touch?”

“Yeah, ‘course I will. You call me if you hear anything from anyone in the building and I’ll do the same, alright?” 

“Yeah, goodbye.”

“Goodbye.” 

Rose tossed her phone, grabbed the report, and took it with her into the kitchen. Mechanically she finished cooking, ate, and cleaned up while she poured over the report. There were statements from Tegan Jovanks about seeing an unknown male in the alley on the night Rose had thought she’d seen Jimmy. The sprinkler system had been damaged at the back of the building letting the water drain out. Also, the fire alarm cables had been cut in the basement. “Shit, shit, shit. John was right.”

Still, it could have been an insurance thing. It didn’t have to be Jimmy? Rose grabbed her phone up, dialing. “Mum,” she began.

“Rose! Sweetheart, how are you feeling? Do you need me to come round? Only my butcher friend is coming round for tea. I can cancel him.”

“No, Mum, no,” Rose said, changing her mind about asking her mum if she’d seen Jimmy lately. “Everything’s fine… I wanted to check on you. You were upset.”

“Only because you said this one was a nice one and he was pissed, wasn’t he? Rose Tyler, I swear except for Mickey, you’ve never picked anything but lemons.” Rose rolled her eyes. “An’ don’t you roll your eyes at me, missy. I am your mother. I am entitled to worry about you! Why can’t you settle for a good one?”

“Mum, stop. I’ll call you later. Enjoy your date.” Rose hung up to her mother sputtering. That had been a spectacularly bad move. She texted Mickey instead, asking him if he had seen Jimmy again. He called back. Rose picked up.

“What’s up, Rose?” 

Rose picked up the report and started reading.

John watered everything in his lab. Everything was progressing except an onion set. The new variety he’d developed was not robust at all. “Droopy, failures, you lot,” he grumbled. “We’ll try a new nutrient mix for you and if not, it’s the chop.”

The second algae tank was doing better than the first. Ryan was obviously a better designer than John or Saxon. He yawned as he took water samples to test the PH levels. He took soil samples from the poorly onions as well. He put the soil through analysis while he ran through his work emails and desperately tried not to yawn hard enough to strain his neck muscles. The bright white of the lab helped but his body was screaming for more water and more food to make up for the havoc the drugs wreaked on his insides last night. There was an email from Saxon. He was urging more production again and he wanted a new growth model for the increased production. John shot off an email that was as close to, ‘kiss my arse’ as he could get and still sound professional.

“Hey Professor,” Ace called as she walked into the lab. She balled up her stained apron and pitched it toward a chair, missing and shrugging when it landed in a puddle. “Brought you some food. 

“Wonderful,” he grumbled, pawing through the rest of the work emails. “Do you believe he wants to double production? The fruit trees have started producing. There are several root vegetables ready to go but I don’t have the space! I need a football field worth of arable land to make his projections in the time frame.” 

“Who cares? We’re all working on busting out of her anyhow,” Ace said walking over and hopping up onto his desk. She kicked at him playfully. “Tell him to push off.”

“I want to,” John told her, “I do but my contract has me by the bollocks. I have to at least attempt to do what he asks or I’m in breach. And after last night, I want to strangle the scrawny monster. Did Liz tell you her theory?”

Ace nodded. “Yeah, gross.”

“Aren’t you worried?” John asked. As a woman, Ace was in even more danger than he was of becoming a part of Saxon’s breeding geniuses project. 

She shrugged, “Nah, I’ve got an IUD. Should be safe for another two years and we’ll be out of here by then. Listen, professor, remember all that fertilizer I was worried about?”

He bobbed his head. “The kind that makes explosives?”

“Mmm, it’s gone missing.” Ace told him. “I’ve asked around and no one’s got it. So where did it all go? I think he’s going to do a bit of his own demolition, get me?”

“Yes, but what is he demolishing?” 

She shrugged. “Best we find out, eh Professor?”

“Right. We need to do more snooping...tomorrow. I’m barely able to keep my eyes open as it is. Let me eat all of this...what did you bring me?”

“Steak and ale pie, chips, some biscuits… What do you need me to do?”

“Oh… you can go with me down to the orchard to check the trees. But can you slip down to see Liz and ask her for a different batch of topsoil? The last batch is too high in nitrogen.” John opened the container and inhaled the savory scent of pie. 

“What are you going to do?”

“I’ve got to call my sister.”

“Oh! That reminds me, I need Rose’s mobile number.” Ace put her hand out for the Doctor’s phone.

“Can I see it first?” John asked, wondering just how bad he had been at karaoke.

“No, course not,” Ace said and snatched his phone, careful not to unplug it.

John put his head down on the desk to feel the cold surface against his hot flesh. Turning his head, he shoveled food into his mouth. Ace pushed another mug of tea within reach. “Call your sister. Faster we check the trees, the faster you can call it a day. Put in the log that you’re ill. Rat bastard can’t fight you on it. He knows he poisoned ya. Plus, I can start cleaning up your files.”

“You make too much sense. Go away, so you don’t hear my sister yelling at me,” John said, dragging himself up into a sitting position. “You’re my assistant. You have to respect me. Being emasculated by my sister can’t be healthy for you.”

Ace grinned. “I think it can…”

“Menace. Give me my dignity! Also, can you go get me more food? This isn’t enough.” He pointed to the now-empty container. “Chips…so many more chips and whatever pastries they have.”

Ace rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, get diabetes, see if I care.”

She did leave, grumbling the entire time. John opened a bottle of water, tested it on his bracelet then tossed it into his own face. The food in his stomach was already leeching vitamins back into his starved body. But not fast enough to convince his sister he was fine. He dialed her number on Skype. She was mostly working from home. It was a good chance she'd be waiting there, glaring at her screen, waiting.

“You better have a damned good reason for making me wait six hours to hear from you. I was worried sick!” Donna’s eyes bored into him angrily. He imagined he could feel the heat of her rage drifting off her in waves. “You look like shit. You alright?”

John looked behind her to see if Lee was around before answering. “I have no memory at all of last night, Donna. Nothing at all. I was singing Toxic. Then I woke up wrapped in my comforter, hugging my laptop in the bath. It’s been a day, to say the least. But I’, alright. Exhausted, scared, confused, but physically I feel like someone ran a lorry over me then pissed on me,” John confessed, needing to be honest with someone and his sister had always been his confidant. “All morning people have been telling me what I’ve done. You have no idea how scary and upsetting it is.” Donna sighed, the anger bleeding out of her. She had dark circles under her eyes. Dressed in a long gray tunic, she had minimal makeup on and a lovely blue scarf around her neck. He wondered if she still smelled of that light fancy perfume… “I’d kill for one of your hugs right now,” he told her.

“Yeah, well, I love you,” Donna said, eyes glittering. “I was so worried. I’m still worried. Alistair can’t find you and now you’re being drugged. I can’t take this, John. I need you home. Help me, understand why you don’t just eat it on the research and be safe. It’s not worth your sanity or mine.” Donna reached out to touch the screen. He did the same. A shaky breath escaped her. 

John’s heart clenched. He glanced around the lab. So many things here could help the world. His GMOs were safer, better yielding, and faster-growing than anything on the market. He couldn’t let them go. “I ah, listen, Donna, my friends are chaperoning me. I’ve got Ace making my food. I’ve got you and Rose in my corner. I will figure this out I can’t leave until we can all leave.”

Donna wiped her eyes. “Self-sacrificing idiot.”

“I’m not. I promise.” He tapped his fingers on the desk. “Can Alistair track me through my mobile? Or the IP on my laptop?”

“Apparently, Saxon has all of your signals being bounced around like a super ball in a rubber room,” Donna said.

John thought about his sonic screwdriver thing. If he could get it on a certain wavelength, maybe he could signal Alistair? “You let me work on that, Donna. I can build a beacon or something.” He nodded to himself. “Don’t worry about me. The kids need you. Lee needs you. Rose needs you. Plus you are a very busy businesswoman…”

“I want you to text me every night from now on,” Donna said.

He bobbed his head. “Yes.”

“And in the mornings…”

“Yes, anything you need,” he agreed easily. “Oh, and if I’m in trouble, I will text you ‘pears.’”

Mentioning pears had the right effect. Donna let out a watery laugh. “Idiot.”

Rose jumped. But it was just the flat-pack bookcases she had ordered. She dragged the boxes inside. She locked the door behind her, securing it with the chain. Exhaustion was creeping up on her again. She and Mickey had talked through the report. It was clear now that someone had lit the building on fire and made sure it would burn to the ground. Rose was sure it was Jimmy. That meant he was back on drugs. What was she going to tell John?

For the moment, she decided to lie down on the sofa and try to sleep. She left the boxes on the floor. She wanted to build them in place. She meant to order more for the flat tonight but for now, she needed sleep. Stretching out, she pulled a fleece blanket up over her. Jack appeared as if by magic to settle in her lap. Rose’s eyelids had two-ton weights on them pulling them shut. In seconds, she was asleep.

A loud bang woke her. Rose fell off the sofa, sending Jack yowling to the floor. Heart racing, Rose raced to the door. Placing her eye against the peephole she watched the empty hallway until her heart slowed down. “You’re just being jumpy, Rose Tyler. You’ve no proof Jimmy is even following you. You have no proof Jimmy burned your building down. You are safe. Jimmy doesn’t know the Doctor. He can’t know you are here…” Step by step she used her old cognitive behavioral therapy techniques. to walk herself back to reality. A year in therapy in secret to cope... and a small voice in the darkest part of her heart whispered, “But what if he does?”

The sunlight was dying. Rose huffed. Robbed of sleep, she turned her attention to the bookcases. It was either them or… Rose glanced back at the Doctor’s room, thinking of what she had in his nightstand. “Try the bookcases first, Tyler.”

The skype sound caught her off guard. Rose rushed into the bedroom where she had left her laptop charging. “Hiiiiiii,” she chirruped, hoping the Doctor wouldn’t notice how tired and jumpy she was.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, searching her face. “You’re all… and you look exhausted. Didn’t you rest?” He waved a hand towards her in a vague gesture of jumpiness. So much for the Doctor not noticing. 

“Couldn’t sleep. But caffeinated,” Rose confessed which was true but not the whole truth.

The Doctor frowned. “What aren’t you telling me?” He searched the room around her for clues. “Come on Rose, we need to be honest with one another. I can tell you’re upset.” He bit his lip. His eyes were redrimmed. His skin was sallow.

“You first. Did you rest at all? I had a nap at least,” Rose shot back.

He shook his head. “No time. I ah, had to get all the lab work done. Then Ace and I had to do work in the orchards. Several varieties of apple are looking off. We took soil samples and fed them. I can’t have them stop producing. Afterward, we ended up discussing a new project. I may have had a lot of coffee, fair warning.” The Doctor caught K-9 who leaped into his arms. He held the little dog up so she could see him. “Also, this one escaped my room and pooed in the park. Didn’t you? Tosh found him rolling in the compost heap and I had to dunk him in a soapy bath.” K-9 did look smug.

“Busy day. I barely did anything in comparison,” Rose murmured. “I made pasta sauce.”

“She cooks?” The Doctor addressed his dog. “I knew she baked.”

“She is going to smack you if you keep calling her ‘she’,” Rose warned. She moved the laptop around so she could lean back against the headboard. He smirked. “Seriously though, I got packages. I talked to Amy and Micks… I napped.”  
“And something else happened that you are skirting because you don’t want to worry me,” he added, tossing the dog to the other end of the bed.

Rose let out an exhausted sigh. “Leave it for now. Did Donna yell at you?”

He arched a brow at her but acquiesced. “Erm, a bit. She was worried. No one knows where I am, including me. Disconcerting. I’m working on it. Rose…” the Doctor shifted so he was leaning against the wall, mirroring her position, “I erm…”

Rose watched him fidget. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he said swiftly, glancing up to catch her eye. “Well, no. A lot happened while I was drugged, apparently.” K-9 returned to drape himself over the Doctor’s lap. He shoved his fingers into the little dog’s fur, scratching absently. “Turns out Dr. Sullivan is the one who ordered me to call you.”

“Smart man,” Rose said. She wanted to meet the Doctor’s friend Sullivan. He sounded like a fantastic older man and he seemed to have his head on straight.

John fidgeted more, frowning. “And erm…”

Rose arched her brows, resisting the urge to demand he spit it out. That would only make him clam up if he was as agitated as he was projecting. “S’okay, go ahead. I’m here for you.”

A nervous laugh escaped him. “Yeah, yes, well, I don’t remember anything after singing, right?”

“I know that, Doctor. Whatever it is, I won’t be mad if that’s what you’re worried about.” Rose sank deeper into the pillows, giving him a minute to get himself together.

“There erm, may have been a kiss…” he began, really messing up K-9’s hair as he looked everywhere but at her. Rose’s heart swooped. “It erm, ah, may have included me.”

“Who kissed you?” Rose felt a white-hot rage blossom in her middle. Who had taken advantage of her Doctor? Who would take advantage of a drugged man? “Was it Lucy?” 

“No, no, no, no,” he protested. “I erm, it was me. Well, I was told it was me. I kissed someone--while drugged, mind.”

The anger faded. “Who?”

“Harry… Not Saxon... “ he said before she could get angry again. “Sullivan…” In a rush the story came pouring out. Rose listened as he told the story that had been told to him by Dr. Sullivan. Rose was boneless by the end of it. She let out a relieved giggle. The Doctor’s eyes which hadn’t met hers in a while snapped up locking her in place. “You’re-You’re not mad?”

“Doctor, why the hell would I be mad? You were on drugs. Dr. Sullivan did the same thing I did. He didn’t watch his tongue around you,” Rose told him waving away his concerns.

“Apparently, he was watching my tongue,” he mumbled, turning bright red.

Rose covered her mouth trying to smother another laugh. “I’m not mad. I would never be mad at you for being drugged! Why would you even think I was upset?”

John’s eyes dropped to his dog. “Reinette had a problem with the erm, with me being…Well, she had a problem with my past and she wasn’t quiet about it. So,” he lifted a hand to ward off the memories, “she thought…”

Rose’s brow furrowed. “What, love?”

“The um, well that I...with men…” His eyes snapped up again. “Did you call me ‘love’?”

Rose blushed. “I--don’t um, it doesn’t… I mean to say… shut up.” Rose looked away. Unfortunately, her gaze landed on his partially open nightstand drawer. She could clearly see her new toy. She blushed harder. “You said we’re dating. You said…”

“I did,” he said with a shit-eating grin on his face. “We are, love. And you don’t even care that I kissed Dr. Sullivan? Not jealous at all?” he asked hopefully.

“You’re an idiot. Of course, I don’t care who you dated in the past. That’s your business. I do worry though…”

“About?” The Doctor leaned closer, looming in the camera.

Rose bit her lip. “S’just, Reinette was clearly an unpleasant...woman.” Nightmare woman. “Have you ever had any happy relationships?” Rose asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

The Doctor relaxed, running tired hands over his face. “Yeah. I have and I think I’m in a good one right now.” He beamed at her. Rose patted her hot cheeks. “I’ve only been a mess since my brother died. Before that,” he trailed off shrugging. “I sort of...took Brax’s death hard and Charley hung in there as long as she could but I pushed her, I pushed our relationship off a cliff…”

“That’s tough.” Rose let out a breath. “Was she blonde?”

The Doctor burst out laughing. “Stop talking to my sister. My first boyfriend had a lovely head of brown hair. Charley was blonde, however…” He made a face. “Huh.”

Rose slid down, lifting her laptop up above her. Exhaustion was making her limbs heavy.

The Doctor flipped his laptop around, so he could lie on his stomach, head propped on his arms. Rose liked this position. He could see little sparkly flecks in his dark brown eyes, making them seem endless. Plus the crinkles in the corners of his eyes when he smiled were particularly adorable. “Rose Tyler doesn’t care if I kiss Dr. Sullivan…” he teased.

“Hey, no more kissing for you.” Rose protested. “That was my one exception. I’m not a swinger.”

The Doctor grinned. “Shame. I think Harry and Liz might offer to join us.”

“Oh my god!” Rose collapsed into laughter, nearly braining herself with the laptop.

“They'll be so disappointed,” he said, laying it on thick.

“We haven’t even…” Rose trailed off as the Doctor’s eyes widened in surprise.

“What. Have. You. Got. In. My. Nightstand? Rose Tyler!” he exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up. More things happening next chapter. I'm an adult working 2 jobs and getting a brand new shiny degree. I apologize for the delay on all my stories. I am too old for all this shit. lol. (Just writing a lot of papers.) As always, let me know if you're still enjoying this story which will be one million parts. (not really.)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of fluff but the bad things are closing in.

John watched with glee as Rose rolled over and slammed the nightstand drawer shut in an obvious panic. Her face was the loveliest shade of tomato. He covered his mouth to suppress an immature giggle. Rose Tyler had a sex toy...in his nightstand. Snort laughing, he resisted the urge to bury his head in his hands and give in to the giggles. It had been a helluva day and Rose made everything better. Nope, he couldn’t resist. Several giggles escaped him. He peeked at her through his fingers.

Embarrassed, she could barely meet his eye. “No, no, no,” she moaned, “You did not see that.”

“I’m afraid I did though,” he insisted, lowering his hands to regard her, “it was very...pink.”

Rose covered her face with a hand, her lovely blonde hair falling in a curtain around her fingers. John wished he could push her hair back. He’d never seen her so embarrassed. It was a delightful new expression and her hand was blocking it. “Come on, Rose, look at me, please?”

“No.” Rose sat up so she could cover her face with both hands. “I am too busy dying of embarrassment over here, a thank-you-very-much.”

“Why? It’s just a sex toy, it’s not a closet full of skeletons.” John didn’t add that he loved the idea of her being comfortable enough in his bed to… well get comfortable. She hadn't mentioned finding her own place in a few days. He was loath to remind her in case she did consider moving out. Even now, she was sitting in the middle of his bed looking very much like it was her bed. That idea gave him a more illicit thrill than the idea that she had a toy. Although...now that he knew she had it, he was going to be hard-pressed not to imagine her with it. He was glad she couldn’t read his thoughts, telepathy at the moment would brand him a perv. He scratched at the back of his neck. Focus, he admonished himself. “Rose, it’s fine… it’s… normal? I don’t know what to do to make you less embarrassed,” he blurted.

“S’fine! Stop. Trying. You’re making it so much worse by being all you about it.” 

He pouted. “I’m not sure I shouldn't be insulted.”

Rose huffed, dropping her hands to peer at him her cheeks still a delightful shade of pink. “It’s not mine.” He frowned. She clarified. “Well, no, that’s not true it is mine. It was a gift.” His heart jumped into his mouth. Who would send Rose a sex toy? Had he? Had he??? His eyes widened. “Amy sent it.”

“Ohhhhh,” he exhaled. “That was the package she sent?” John barked out a laugh. “What else was in it? Batteries?” From Rose’s exasperated squeak, he’d guessed correctly. “Oh, I like Amy!”

“Shut up, she’s worried about my health. She thinks a week without sex is too much to survive,” Rose replied and tucked her hair back behind her ears. “S’a joke.” Rose looked away. 

“Or…” John drawled in a teasing tone, cheered that it hadn’t been sent by another man or worse by him when he was blacked out. Now, that would have been embarrassing! But Amy! Hilarious!

“Or?” She arched a brow at him. She settled back against the headboard, still pink.

He shrugged, playfully. “Don’t suppose you might… I mean, you wouldn’t want to waste a gift. It is for your health after all...” 

Rose’s eyes widened. “Doctor!” She slapped the comforter. She was biting her lip though.

“Rose,” he retorted in the same tone. 

She shuffled around on the bed so she matched his pose, leaning on a pillow, staring into the camera with her enormous brown green and gold eyes. The pink in her cheeks was fading but no less charming. John sighed. “Don’t suppose you’d want to do a practical demonstration?”

She growled at him. He winked. 

“Tell you what,” Rose said, tone dripping with honey, “you take me on a proper date and I might do it.”

John huffed, pouting, “That’s forever from now. Turn the camera off…” He wasn’t serious. He just liked her reaction to his teasing. He gave her a wolfish grin.

“You are so...different,” Rose said with a laugh.

“Am I? How so?” He shifted which arm was on top as a wave of fatigue rushed through him. Uh oh, the caffeine was wearing off. 

“Most guys see a pink...toy and get all moody and jealous.” Rose had definitely not been dating mature men. “With Jimmy, I wasn’t allowed…” A flash of annoyance on Rose’s behalf flooded him. “And Mickey didn’t want to know if I did or didn’t.”

“Poor Martha,” he remarked.

“Quiet you.” Rose slapped the bed again. Idly he wondered if she would playfully slap at him when he teased her in real life. John smirked, enjoying that idea. 

“Have you ever used one?” Rose’s eyes were brimming with curiosity.

“On a woman? Yes,” he answered, too tied to lie and not really willing to lie to Rose for some narrow-minded ideas of conventional gender norms. “With some fantastic results.”

Rose laughed. “There he goes being all humble.”

“The truth doesn’t need to be humble.” He said pompously, spoiling it with a yawn.

She smiled, “How about arrogant?”

He flashed her a grin. 

Rose picked at the threads of his comforter for a moment. She kept her head down as she asked, “What about you then?”

John loved seeing her laid out on his bed. Her scent was going to be all over his flat by the time he got home. Idly he wondered what she smelled like? He imagined fruity shampoos but maybe she liked florals. Maybe she hated florals? And relied on her own natural scent? She always looked fresh. She was possibly using his leftover shampoo. Then she’d smell like him. Another yawn escaped him. Oh, he was too tired! He rubbed at his eyes. “What about me?” he asked, losing the thread of conversation.

“Ever had one used on you?” she asked with that little hint of pink tongue between her teeth.

John frowned. “No. I was always curious.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Please do.”

Rose watched as the Doctor melted. His eyes kept dropping. Like a toddler, he fought it off until soft snores escaped him. The worry lines around his eyes smoothed out making him look younger. Rose wondered if he’d let her pet him? His hair was so thick and luscious. It had to be soft if his shampoo was anything to go by. Rose’s hair had gotten a lovely sheen since she’d started using all his products. K-9 appeared on the bed. He snuffled the screen. Rose laughed as the tiny dog curled up alongside the Doctor. 

Deciding to leave the video on for a while, she got out of the bed in search of her own fuzzy friend. Jack was sitting inside of one of the bookcase shelves. She had given up halfway. The finished bookcase was flat on the floor with a cat in it. Rose scratched his ears. Jack gave her a purr that sounded an awful lot like the soft sores coming from her bedroom...The Doctor’s bedroom. She made a cup of camomile tea. She was determined to get a good night’s sleep tonight. She had missed a day of work. It had been worth it to make sure the Doctor was alright but it weighed on her. Her employees, her friends, they were counting on her. She couldn’t let any of them down, including the Doctor. 

She checked the door to secure it, flipping the latch. There was a shuffling sound in the hall. Rose peered through the peephole. The hall was dimly lit. She heard glass shattering. The light went out. Her heart pounded in her chest. Rose kept her eye on the peephole. There were shadows moving in the dark. She jumped away from the door. The shuffling sound was louder now. Rose searched for something to use as a weapon. Scooping up a hammer, she waited in deadly silence. The shuffling sounds moved closer to her door. Closer. Closer. 

Rose tightened her grip on the hammer. If someone or something came through that door, they were going to regret it. Breathing sounded like a roar in the silence. The shuffling sounds faded. Rose let out a whimper. Tea abandoned, she grabbed Jack, kept the hammer in hand, and locked herself in the Doctor’s bedroom. His soft snores whispered out of her laptop speakers, soothing her nerves. Rose dropped Jack to the bed. She walked to the window. Down on the street, someone was walking away from her building. Then another person… a group of three. Some rowdy people were cursing good-natured at one another. Rose’s heart slowed down. “You’re being paranoid Tyler.”

“Just in case though,” she murmured, taking the hammer into bed with her. Rose settled down to watch the Doctor sleep. K-9 had decided to climb up onto his back to sleep. Rose let out a breath. She shoved the hammer under her pillow and settled down into an uneasy sleep.

Escorted to his lab by Owen, he held onto his safe container of food and tried to be grateful. Especially since Owen had slipped him a coded note to translate and was currently extolling Tosh’s virtues. He loved the softer side of Dr. Harper. Frustrating that the man thought he needed to be so gross and offensive on the regs. “...and that savage woman gynecologist says the pregnancy is progressing normally. John, I might have to marry her.”

“Because she’s pregnant?” John asked.

“No, well, yes but no. She can do a lot better than me. Trying to lock it down.” Owen left him at his lab door. “Check your email. There’s a meeting in conference room B today for the agrarian scientists. Our lord and master is thumping his ‘higher production’ drum again. Can’t wait to never see that knob again. Eat your boxed brekkie because I’m sure whatever nibbles they offer you in there are going to be laced with something to put you in the mood. Starting to think you have the patience of a saint. You’ve been celibate for how long now?”

John frowned. “A bit…”

“If it’s longer than a week, I’d lose my shit.” John opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure of how to answer that. Owen clapped him on the back in a friendly manner. “But you’ve got a woman waiting for you… Bet you’re a real romantic, eh, Smith? Sending flowers and chocolates and love poems…See you at the meeting.” Owen mimed hanging himself before wandering off to presumably his own lab or Tosh’s.

John stepped inside his lab. Ace was in the cantina so he was on his own. The quiet didn’t sit right with him this morning. He flipped through a playlist before settling on something moody and ethereal. “Good morning everyone,” he called to the plants. “We’re alone at last. Better get started, eh? Who wants watering?”

“Goodmorning, Rose Tyler!” Amy trilled as the meeting room opened. Rory was beside her this time. Rory murmured a hello. Mickey appeared a second later. Then Bill checked in. No Clara because the little dynamo had several meetings with potential contacts this morning. Rose had one meeting on the agenda after the morning meeting: Donna and her Tardis Books. 

“Hiya Amelia Pond,” she drawled.

“Uh oh, full name,” Rory murmured, eyes sparkling with amusement.

“Rose, stay on after the meeting,” Mickey said before sharing his screen to show the numbers to everyone. Rose nodded as a pit of dread opened up in her stomach. She had a weird bad feeling about today. She was glad her meeting with Donna was in person. She needed company today. 

“Right, so with restrictions lightening up a bit, I’ve gotten a few bites,” Bill said. “And a long as no one’s making me redundant anytime soon,” she gave Mickey a reproachful stare before continuing, “think I can get us a few more meetings. Clara’s got lots of bits and bobs but I’ve got a lead on Colehill.”

“The department store chain?” Mickey asked, perking up.

Rose let the meeting wash over her. She checked the email to see Amy’s drafts for a few logo projects. She approved two and sent suggestions back for another. She scanned the leads Bill had and complimented her. Rory had a few ideas for faster, cheaper internet. It all fet positive. Everything seemed to be looking up but Rose couldn’t shake that feeling. The other shoe was getting ready to drop.

The meeting ended. Rose held on for Mickey. “Hey Rose, four people I know have seen Jimmy. Keisha and Jay saw him at the local. Bev saw him near your mum’s and Martha reckoned she saw him loitering near us. She snapped a picture. Rose, he looks bad. He’s back on drugs for sure.”

Rose's heart plummeted into her toes. “Damn it.”

“Call the police,” he advised.

“He doesn’t know where I am,” Rose insisted. “No one does.”

“I do. Martha does. Hell, your mum does. And Donna. You get parcels from Amy, yeah she told me. Funny joke but what if he sees your name on it?”

“How would he? He’s not got any friends smart enough to hack or know people who can fish for my information…” Rose argued.

“Call the police, Rose.” He stared at her with his concerned face on. 

“What are they going to do?” Rose demanded, exasperated. “Last time, he had to try and kill me before they’d even show up.”

“Yeah, well, he’s got a record now.” 

Rose scoffed.

“Please?”

“Yeah,” Rose ground out, “yeah, okay. I’ll call after my meeting with Donna.”

Mickey looked skeptical. Rose waved and cut the meeting off. Hopping to her feet, she paced the living room. Jack complained from his perch on the back of the sofa. “He doesn’t know where I am,” she told the cat.

Jack eyed her with one large blue eye.

“How could he?” she demanded. Jack didn’t answer. Rose remembered the scuffling from last night. She unlatched her lock and opened her door to the hall. A maintenance man was sweeping up shards of glass. Rose glanced up. Someone had smashed all the lights. 

“What happened?” she asked the maintenance man.

An older man in overalls, he straightened up to regard her. “Kids probably. They smashed all the lights in all the halls. And did god knows what else? I’m checking everything over from top to bottom.” He huffed in annoyance. “I wouldn’t worry about it, miss, it’s always kids, the bastards.”

“Yeah, kids.”

“Bastards,” the maintenance man grumbled.

Rose closed her door and locked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late part. I was trying to concentrate on one story at a time. Apparently, that doesn't work, so expect parts for all my WIPs all jumbled up. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. Hopefully, we all get a Happy New Year!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up underground.

“Hello, sweetheart!” Rose grinned. She had snuck up to the rooftop garden to water the plants and grab some fresh fruit. Basket in hand, she felt like Little Red Riding Hood as she gathered flowers and fruits for… well…herself. No grandmothers or wolves here. Some light baking tonight would be a good distraction. Her meeting with Donna was at the main bookshop on the high street. Rose hated how excited she was to go outside even in a mask and dodging other people. She felt like she was risking exposure to Jimmy but she couldn’t just stop living her life. 

She had an hour to kill before all that so farming and talking to Mum seemed like the best way to waste it. “Hi Mum, how was your date?”

Jackie Tyler sighed merrily. “Yeah, he’s alright, my butcher friend. Brought me a pack of steaks and even cooked ‘em for us. I made the veg but still, nice to have someone cook for me. He’s...well, he’s nice to me.” She sounded mushy and happy.

Warmth spread through Rose. “Oh, that’s wonderful, Mum. You deserve a nice guy after the last one.”

“The last dozen, you mean. S’alright, I know at my age it’s hard to attract quality and no one’s ever held a candle to your father… still free steaks that’s not bad.” She could hear the kettle in the background and her mother puttering around the kitchen. She’d seen her mother do it so many times she could see it clearly in her mind’s eye. Her mum made the best tea. Rose felt a twinge of homesickness. “How’s your underground man? Sober is he?”

“Mum.” The homesickness evaporated. Rose stared ahead at the strawberry plants. There were traditional red and a strange white version with red seeds. Focusing on that helped her keep her temper in check. “I’ve told you--”

“Yeah, you’ve told me,” Jackie agreed. “Sorry love, I worry. You’re still holed up in a stranger’s flat.”

“He’s not a stranger!” Rose plucked a white strawberry with more force than she needed. Regretting it, she patted the plant’s leaves in apology. She did savagely rip into the strawberry to keep herself from screaming. It tasted like pineapple. Why? That was so... She grinned at it, polishing it off and reaching for a few more. “Mum, I’ve met his grandfather and his sister. S’not like he’s hiding anything from me. Jimmy never even told people we were dating. And...And he’s a well-respected research scientist. You can look him up online if you want to snoop. He’s a normal bloke.” Rose filled her basket with the strawberries, blueberries, and a handful of peppers. She wandered over to the watering can. 

“Alright, keep your hair on,” Jackie shouted, “I’m your mother. I reserve the right to worry. Oh, Rose, your taste in men is...well, sweetheart that Jimmy…”

“One bad boyfriend and my taste is suspect forever. Did you not just mention your last dozen bad choices? Stop. John’s not like Jimmy. He knows I don’t have much and he ordered me clothes. He didn’t have to let me stay in his flat rent free.”

“Sounds like he wants a sugar baby,” Jackie stated, with flat disapproval.

“Yeah, so you’ve said. And you’re wrong. And you wonder why I never call,” Rose muttered as she watered a few of the smaller plants. “Look, the business is picking up. I’ve got a meeting with Donna later, so I've got to go.”

“Oh, stop, don’t go hanging up because you don’t like me talking about your underground man. I’m sorry. I worry.” Jackie did sound contrite but Rose knew the other shoe was about to drop. Rose counted down ten, nine, eight… “He’s in the middle of a divorce, Rose. Did you know? He’s not even single. He’s a married man!”

“Who told you that?” 

“It was in the paper. That woman he was married to is famous. She’s some perfume mogul or something. I can email you the article. She says they’re working it out. I saw the name and thought it had to be a coincidence but there he was in a picture with her looking pissed.” 

Rose closed her eyes, biting back a swear. Of course, Reinette would be harder to get rid of than John thought. He had said enough about her to give Rose the impression of a stubborn, spoiled brat. “Mum, I’ve got to go. But I swear to god if you don’t stop this I’m going to strangle you.”

“Oh, alright! Wait, Rose...have you heard anything about insurance money from the flat? You’ll need it to make a deposit on a new place.”

Rose hung up with a growl. Dropping the can, she stared out over the city. She had to get out of here. The gentle peace of the garden was ruined for the time being. Taking her bountiful harvest, she climbed down the stairs, stripped out of her pajama pants and the Doctor’s white button-down. She needed a shower, a change, and to walk in the sun. 

\--Chemical analysis shows the presence of 3,4-Methylenedioxymethamphetamine, scopolamine, and trace amounts of an unknown substance in your blood. You most certainly were meant to be libidinous and suggestable, Dr. Smith. I am unsure whether the trace elements boosted normal drug use or were perhaps a fertility aid. 4 more women are pregnant. I believe there are high levels of charcoal in the food or water to lessen efficacy of oral contraceptives. Am recommending condoms going forward. Do not drink untested food or water. -L--

John frowned down at his encoded message. He tapped his pen against his teeth. “Isn’t this wizard?” he asked the empty lab. He made a mental note to make sure Ace’s IUD was copper, grimacing at how awkward and inappropriate that conversation was going to be. 

“Johnny!” John spun to face Harold Saxon. Shit. He had not locked the lab. Harry stood there in a trim black suit today with a pristine white lab coat over it. “How are the plants? I’ve heard there’s something gone wrong with the apples.” He strolled around John’s lab like he owned the place which he did but it was the principle of the thing. John’s skin crawled. “You’re looking well. I was worried, you knocked off early yesterday. We can’t have our main agrarian out of commission right now. Not with the production levels so low.”

John stood up and with a flick, tossed the decoded message into his rubbish bin. He’d burn it with his clippings later. For now, he didn’t want to be caught sitting. He was taller than Harry and he needed that position of power. Inside he felt white-hot rage living alongside a squirmy, dirty feeling. He ignored the comment about his half day. “We’re treating the apples,” he remarked, pulling the report from his desk. “There was a bit of powdery mildew. Must have been present when some of the varietals were harvested for the project. It’s a pretty stealthy bugger. We’ll be ready for apple pie in a week or two.” He worked hard to keep his voice level and professional.

Harold used the opportunity to touch John’s hand as he grasped the file. John grit his teeth concentrating on tearing his old friend limb from limb when this was over. He flipped open the folder and perused it. “Ah, I can change the irrigation to help with that. Overhead was always a bit of a strange choice in the original plans. Should have fought harder against that, John,” he gave John a once over.

“Well Harry, if you recall, I was attached to the project a week after those decisions were finalized. So take it up with whomever you fired to make room for me. Or better yet, bring them down here to take my place. All you have to do is release me from my contract and I’ll be on my merry way…” He snatched the file folder from Harry’s hands and slapped it down on the desk. “Why are you here, Harry?”

“I’m doing my job… Why else would I be down here? I have to stay up to date. I visit when a scientist is falling behind. You’re falling behind,” Harry said.

“My production numbers are up. You never come down here except to wind me up or complain about my dog.”

Harry projected confusion. “I’m sorry Johnny, I’ve no idea what you’re talking about. I’m here to make sure you attend the meeting today. You didn’t RSVP on the email.” He tsked. “It’s important. Yell you what, why don’t you bring your little dog too? We want everyone in one place and that monster of yours is technically a member of our little community.”

John arched his brow.

“Suit yourself. The meeting is important,” he said, dropping his sweet tone, “I’ve made significant progress on my energy generation. Unlike the lot of you, I have exceeded my projected goals.”

“I’ve grown an orchard for you!” John protested. 

Ignoring it, Harry continued, “The Rani has met hers. Even that tiny Asian has met her goals and she’s pregnant! The rest of you have been disappointing.” Harold glanced at John’s batch of runty onions and sniffed. “See, look at this. You need to cut the runts out.” He pulled an onion and tossed it into the bin. John ground his teeth. “Oh, and I know you love spending all your time with roses but they’re not worth it. They just flower and die.” He met John’s gaze without blinking.

“What--?” A chill ran down John’s spine.

“Roses, sure they’re pretty but they wilt quickly and we can’t eat them, Johnny. Shall we rip them out and replace them with potatoes?” Harold touched a flowering potato plant. “After all, these beauties are packed with vitamins and minerals.” 

“Get out of my lab, Harry before I make you.”

Harold smirked. “Oh, he’s a dominant man that’s new.”

John’s hands clenched into fists. Harold leaned in, getting close. “What are you going to do, Johnny? Chain me to the wall?” His eyes darkened. He reached out a hand to touch and John’s vision blurred. He felt the heavyweight of metal on his wrists. Was it a memory? He didn’t remember everything...he’d blacked out. Panic bubbled up. John throttled it. No, no, no he wasn’t going back there. Shaking his head and the memories away he reached through the memories to grab Saxon’s and--

“Dr. Smith?” Ryan stood in the doorway.

The two men broke apart. Harold’s eyes were molten and interested. John huffed in disgust. “I don’t know why I ever thought we were friends. Stay. Away. From. Me,” he whispered fiercely.

Saxon smirked and whispered back, “I love it when you play hard to get. I still have your tie. The lovely floral one. I kept it as a souvenir.”

John lunged. 

“Now, now, hitting me puts you in breach of contract,” he said. To Ryan, he said, “Hello Mr. Sinclair.”

“Dr. Saxon, sir, Ace sent me for Dr. Smith…” Ryan’s eyes were saucers. He kept flicking between them.

John puffed out a breath. Harold’s eyes flicked to Ryan. “I didn’t know Dr. Smith took orders from the kitchen staff… Be at the meeting, John. No exceptions. Bring Ryan, your boss, the kitchen maid, and your little dog too,” he said walking past them.

When the lab door closed, Ryan asked, “did he just make A Wizard of Oz reference?”

“I think he just outed himself as the Wicked Witch of the West.” John slumped down in his chair. “What’s so important about this meeting? Seems like more and more of them require us all to be in one room. Wonder why?”

“It’s only been two,” Ryan said, “But yeah, wow. I had no idea you and Dr. Saxon were...whatever that was. I should, after the karaoke.”

“Oh fuck! He’s probably poisoning my roses,” John muttered.

“Why?” 

“Because he knows I care about them.”

The outside of Tardis Books was the most elegant shade of cobalt blue. The door was a rich dark stained oak. Rose stood outside assessing the feel of it. It felt modern in the lighting and large windows within but the exterior was class and a bit anachronistic. Rose had put on the blue dress the Doctor had bought her. She was stuck with her chucks since she didn’t have any nice footwear left after the fire. She had her pink mask on and a notepad she had found in the Doctor’s kitchen drawer.

Pushing the door open, she heard the bells above the door jingling and grinned. Inside the place was open, airy, and felt as if it went on forever. Rose glanced up at the walls of books in awe. She followed the arrows on the floor to the coffee/tea bar in the center. Pages from books hung from the ceiling, shellacked and twisting delicately. Hand-blown pendant lights lit the area alternately with a golden glow and an alien green. Behind the counter, Wilf stood.

“Rose! Hello!” His eyes crinkled. The mask covered his smile but she knew it was there. His eyes were just too twinkly for a frown. “I’m the erm...bar...barry? The coffee maker today. Steven’s out with a cold and present circumstances being what they are, I stepped in. So, what’s your poison?” He held up a kettle and pointed at the fancy espresso machine. “Mind, I can make espresso and flat white so far. Bit beyond me if you want a mochaccino. You don’t want a mochaccino do you?”

“No, tea’s fine, ta. Donna around?” Rose beamed at him behind her mask.

He bobbed his head and filled the kettle. “Yeah, my granddaughter is here somewhere. She said you were in today and reminded me to be on my best behavior. So, I’ll have to insist you take a biscuit.” 

Rose took a plastic-wrapped biscuit. He handed a tea, two creamers, and packets of artificial and real sugar. “I don’t know what you like.” 

Rose grinned. “Two creamers and one sugar.”

“I’ll remember or next time. How’s my other grandchild?” he asked as he mopped the counter down.

“Still kicking,” Rose replied, keeping her expression neutral. There was no reason to worry Wilf when there was nothing he could do about it. Wilf bobbed his head, the twinkle dimming. Rose frowned behind her mask. She didn’t want to upset him. “He fell asleep while we were talking last night and K-9 sat on his head,” she offered.

Wilf’s eyes crinkled. “You’re a nice one, Rose Tyler.” 

“Aw, Wilf, I’m blushing under this thing--”

“Rose Tyler, time is money,” Donna shouted from somewhere deep inside the book shop.

“Where is she?” Rose stage-whispered.

“Left at the Mystery section, right at the Romance and you’ll see the dragon in her den. Oh here, take her this,” Wilf handed her a cup of coffee. “My Donna’s a bear without her coffee.”

“I. Can. Hear. You. Move it Blondie!” 

Wilf saluted. Rose grabbed the coffee and slipped into the stacks. The farther back she went into the book store, the less open it was and the more muffled sound became. She spotted the half-naked men on the Romance novels and to the right of them was an open door. Rose slipped inside. 

“Go on, take a seat,” Donna said from her chair. The desk was a simple dark wood littered with bits of paper. “Cheers!” she exclaimed for the coffee. “Oi, I could murder a few gallons of this stuff. Suppose then I’d be bouncing off the walls. That wouldn’t do any of us any good, now would it? Oh, sit down. I don’t bite.” Donna waved to the comfortable wingback across from her.

Rose sat down. There was a window high up letting light drift down into the room. The walls were loaded with files on the left and books on the right. Donna sipped her coffee. She opened the packet that Amy had sent to her. She had sticky notes all over several of the layouts and logos. “I marked what I like, what I don’t like, and what might work for us. Figured that would help get you started. Amy and I have been emailing a lot.”

“Uh oh,” Rose remarked. 

Donna smirked. “Yeah, I like her. She’s smart. But she’s not the boss, you are. So, let’s talk turkey or whatever they sat in the movies.”

Oh boy, Rose thought, dropping her notebook onto the table. “Okay, Donna Noble, explain your business model to me. What sort of branding are we doing? Also, your web presence is awful.”

“I don’t know how to work the internet,” Donna admitted. 

“Right, that’s… what--you never use it? Never?” 

“I use it for invoices and emailing and ordering books. Then I go home.” Donna pulled out her own notepad. “Rose Tyler, you can see now why I need you?”

“I can see why you kept offering to pay me more.” 

A second coded message was passed to John on his way into the orchards. He stuffed it into his pocket. The orchard was noisy. Everyone had broken down into groups. John headed for Osgood. He hadn’t seen her in a week. She was washed out. She offered him a watery smile. “Dr. Smith!”

“Hey, Dr. Osgood! You’re looking...ill.” 

She hugged her elbow. “Yes. Yes, it's distressing, Dr. Smith. I find that I might be pregnant.” 

“How-?” John barked. 

Ace who was nearby kicked him. “Rude,” she hissed.

“It’s not,” he hissed, taking Dr. Osgood gently by the elbow to a group of close trees for cover. “Petronella…”

She burst into tears, gasping a bit before taking a long inhale from her asthma inhaler. “My girlfriend is never going to believe me, John. Never. But I’ve never ever… I wouldn’t.”

“No, of course not,” John agreed. He pulled a bundle of napkins from his lunch out of a pocket and handed them to her. Harry Sullivan and Liz approached. He waved them closer. They surrounded her protectively as John explained the situation.

“Darling, we can take care of it,” Liz offered.

“No, I’m afraid not,” Osgood argued. “It’s a lot farther along than a few weeks. I was a bit peaky but pregnancy isn’t possible when you are celibate.”

“Unless angels came down from on high,” Harry Sullivan quipped. “And I’m guessing now angels?”

“More like devils,” Liz said.

“More like mad science,” John added. “What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know,” Osgood seemed so tiny and delicate with her asthma and her peaky tone. “I’ll have to tell my girlfriend. I’ve always wanted… She’s going to leave me over this. I never should have agreed to come down here,” she murmured.

“This is outrageous,” Liz hissed. “Enough is enough. We tell him right now that we are all leaving.”

“My research--” Osgood argued.

“We’ll go to the police. They can’t hold us to contract after they learn about the horrible things happening down here. My God, Petronella, you were violated. This is too much. I’ll gladly give up the research to get everyone here to safety. Harry?”

“No arguments from me, old girl. I’ve been wanting to leave since Lucy’s nasty little trick on John. I’d hate to lose the science but not one can hold us to contracts after we all testify.” Harry gently put his arm around Osgood. “There, there, now, don’t cry. We’ll have this sorted by tonight, eh? If not, we’ll sick Liz on them.”

Liz was positively glowing with outrage. “I will murder that son of a--”

A rumble cut her off. Ace glanced up and around a calculating look on her face. A second rumble went through the orchard as the floor began to shake. Apples dropped from the trees onto the unsuspecting scientists. A boom sounded in the distance. Seconds later the earth shook again. People were screaming.

Harry Saxon shouted, “What’s happening?”

“What if the roof’s caving in?” Zoe shouted back.

“No, impossible! It’s been reinforced. No, it must be… The Tunnels!” He grabbed his phone. “I’ll have the security teams investigate. Everyone stay calm. Stay here. This is the safest room on the base.”

Ace sighed. “Professor, think I know what happened to all that fertilizer.”

“He’s blown the tunnel to the surface, hasn’t he?” Harry Sullivan asked.

“Fuck. We’re trapped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy, just realized how long of a delay this got. I will try not to let that happen again. Let me know what you think.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is a tough part. Trigger warning for domestic violence. If you need to skip, skip Rose's part.

Rose was sweating under her mask. Donna had outlined an extensive amount of work in between sips of her coffee, pulling her own blue mask down to gulp. Rose had sketched a few rough ideas onto her notepad, a rough outline of things that needed to be done by her, delegated to Amy, and some things she needed to run past Micks and Rory. The good news was that she could now afford to keep both Bill and Clara for the next two months. The bad news was sleep was going to be scarce for one of those months. Donna was hopelessly behind the times and had no social media presence. They were starting from scratch with everything since Donna wanted to scrap everything. “Donna, this is…”

“Right, add another ten percent on top,” Donna remarked. “I can see by how wide your eyes are getting that I’ve just dumped a truckload of work into your lap.” Her eyes crinkled letting Rose know she was smiling. Rose resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Enjoy this, Tyler because when we are done, everyone is going to want to work with you. I am known as a real hard arse.”

Rose did roll her eyes. “You’re a marshmallow.”

“My husband, my mother, my children, and my brother would beg to differ,” Donna said pinching the bridge of her nose. “You will too once I start rejecting perfectly good designs because I’m particular. God, I’m glad you agreed to this. I could not stand doing this with someone I don’t like.” 

“You barely know me,” Rose argued.

“I’m a great judge of character.” Donna stood up, stretching.

The room shook. Rose jumped to her feet as several books fell off shelves around them. The floor bucked, tossing the two women against the large desk. Windows rattled sharply, threatening to shatter. Donna yelled...and then just like that everything stilled. “What the f--?”

An aftershock gently rocked them or Rose’s equilibrium was off. Wilf appeared in the doorway. “Cor, that was a big one! Haven’t had one that big in a while! Alright?”

“Yeah, we’re fine, rattled,” Donna said, waving him off but he wasn’t fooled. He and Rose could see her hands were shaking. “Think that’s a good time to break.”

“Saved by the gods,” Wilf remarked. 

Rose decided to walk home. The book store wasn’t far from the flat. She didn’t want to be in an enclosed space after the earthquake. Outside the sun was bright. The sky was blue and Rose briefly wondered if the Doctor missed seeing the sky. She had texted him but not gotten a response yet. She was curious if he were close enough to her to feel the shock of the earth moving. When she reached Oxford Street, she walked into the Primark. She needed more clothing and cheap would have to do until Donna’s money started rolling in.

“Rose Tyler, I thought you were dead.” Rose turned to see Shireen wearing a shiny manager’s badge and a branded mask. “Heard about your flat going up like fireworks.”

Rose resisted the urge to squeal and jump into her friend’s arms. “Shireen, look at you! A manager! And so thin…” she complimented teasing a laugh out of her friend.

Shireen did a twirl. Rose clapped. “Yeah, well no one wants to do retail in this mess. The last bloke panic quit and here I am.”

“You deserve it!” Rose beamed, hoping it showed in her eyes.

“What are you doing in here?” Shireen asked. Tall, with long hair dyed pink at the ends and dressed smartly in black trousers, a black polo, and minimum eye makeup, Shireen was looking better than Rose did with her clean face and brown roots showing.

“My flat burned down. I’m low on wardrobe.” Rose glanced at the table of vests and leggings in bright colors. There was also a wall of button-downs and a few day dresses. She could make a lot of it work. She sighed mentally listing all the things she would need including a few cheap pairs of shoes. She glanced over at the half-empty racks of shoes. She wasn’t going to have much choice but it would have to do.

Shireen nodded. “I won’t get in your way, but everything. I need the sales.”

“You keep close, well as close as two meters,” they grinned at one another, “and I’ll do just that. Still dating Mark from the pub?” 

John pulled the coded message he hadn’t bothered to read from his pocket and read, “Today.”  
Great, good, fat lot of good that message did him now. He crushed it, staring at the chaos around him. Scientists were huddled in their cliques, nervous and pale. His own group had bunched tightly together, most of them touching. John felt Dr. Sullivan’s hand on his shoulder, warm and reassuring but John had his eyes on Harry Saxon and his playacting.

“This room is steel reinforced, the structure designed to withstand the pressure of a megaton explosion. We are safe,” he was saying, projecting calm leadership to the nervous scientists as if they could be placated by horseshit. An urge to rip his arm off and beat him to death with it made John flush. He was never violent. He had a hot temper but he was all words, usually. “Calm yourself, Dr. Smith,” Liz whispered in his ear.

“Calm? Dr. Shaw, we are trapped in here with a madman,” he hissed, “and that’s why he wanted us to gather her and that’s why he wanted the food production to be up. We’re rats in his trap.”

“Hungry rats, soon,” Owen Harper said, approaching with Dr. Sato. “The meat I grow isn’t ready for human consumption and the cows, chickens, pigs, goats, sheep, and rabbits I am raising won’t last long if we eat them and we can’t replace them.”

“My food production is up,” John insisted. 

“Not enough,” Dr. Sato argued. “Not with so many pregnant women.”

“How long do you think he wants to keep us down here?” Ace asked.

“Forever,” John remarked. “We’re in his world now and he’s been elected king by his manufactured accident.” John frowned, he ran, shouting over his shoulder, “I’ve got to check on my dog.”

“I’m coming with,” Harry Sullivan said. “Liz go with Owen and check on the animals.”

John and Harry zipped down the halls, stepping over chunks of masonry on the floor. John skidded to a halt, remembering the lever. He changed course going down the long root to near Saxon’s room. “Here, here, here,” he called, waving Harry over to the wall. “A week ago, I found this strange lever in the wall.” He flipped the panel open. The lever was down. “Yep, planned. All planned. Shit, shit, shit. This was always the plan. I thought so, Ace warned me he had explosives.”

“I don’t understand, John,” Harry Sullivan said slamming his palm into the wall. “What is the bloody point of all this? Why trap us down here? Why create this perfect little science prison? He can’t expect us to stay down here forever? Can he?”

John ran a hand through his long hair. “Harry, I think things are going to get a whole lot worse.”

“John, you’re shaking,” Harry pulled him away from the lever. 

“I’m angry.” John let the older man.

“I’m glad you are. I’m too busy being terrified. Come on, let’s go get your dog.” 

Rose dumped a pile of clothes into the net carrier and laughed as Shireen told her about Mark’s proposal. “An’ he tripped?”

“Yes, it was so embarrassing,” Shireen said, laughing. “I would have called you…”

Rose sighed, “sorry, I changed my number after--”

“‘Course you did,” Shireen muttered, sobering. “Right, let’s fix that. Give it here and I’ll program my number in. Then I can reach you when this thing is over. I want you there to see if he trips into the cake. What about you, Rose? Where’ve you been hiding?”

“Ah, I’m staying at a friend’s,” Rose hedged not wanting to lie to her friend but also she was in hiding after all. “He’s out of town and he lent me his flat. I’ll ring you when I have my own place. Might not be for a bit. I’m skint.”

“Who isn’t?” Shireen said, handing her phone back. “Get another couple of things and I’ll give you my employee discount.” 

“Aw, you’re a star!” Rose reached for another shirt dress. Shireen gasped. A cold dread slipped down Rose’s spine. The dress was tugged out of her hands. Rose spun to face Jimmy. 

“I am a star,” Jimmy said in his rich tenor voice. Sleek with wide blue eyes, delicate features that made him look sweet, and a scar down his chin where Rose had bashed him with a tray. He wasn’t wearing a mask. Dressed in dark jeans and a leather jacket over a band tee, he grinned. “Hello Rose, miss me?”

“Leave her alone,” Shireen called, holding up the store phone. “I’ll call the police.”

“Relax Shireen, I’m not here to hurt anyone. I just saw an old friend and wanted to say hi.” He gripped Rose’s elbow and maneuvered her away from Shireen. Rose dug her heels in but he dragged her. “You stop fighting me. You never did know what was good for you.”

“Let go of me,” Rose growled, elbowing him in the stomach. He grunted. He didn’t let her go. Rose struggled. Jimmy gripped harder, bruising her upper arm. “Stop it! Stop it!”

He leaned down, his breath was like something had crawled into his mouth and died. Rose pulled her face away determined not to whimper. She scanned the area for something to hit him with. He shook her hard. “Stop. Fighting me. I gotta tell you somethin’ and then I’ll go.”

Rose shook him off and raised her hands to slap. He gripped her wrists. Rose could hear Shireen on the phone to the cops. Rose showed him her teeth and got another hard shake for her trouble. “I didn’t burn your flat.”

Rose stopped struggling in surprise. 

“I know everyone thinks I did it. And maybe I was going to do it. Maybe I sabotaged the sprinklers. Maybe I damaged the alarms. Maybe I even beat that old bitch up in the flat above you. But I didn’t set no fire. The money was good… Rose, but I’m not a monster.” Jimmy’s blue eyes bored into her. “But you sent me to prison, so I gotta make it even.”

“Jimmy, who sent you to--?”

The punch caught her right above her left eye. 

The police tackled him. Jimmy, looking like a supermodel, disappeared under PC Andy and a few choice friends. Rose inched away, leaning up against the bra display holding her face. Tears ran out of her good eyes as the left swelled shut. Shaking, she let Shireen pull her into a hug.

“Now we’re even!” Jimmy kept shouting as he was cuffed roughly. “Matching scars! You stupid--”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part will have more fluffiness in it, I think. But hey, we gotta ramp up right now. Thanks for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the aftermath of the avalanche and the domestic abuse.

PC Andy dropped Rose off at A&E. Rose stumbled in with a cold pack pressed to her face. Pain radiated out from her eye. She bit her lips to keep from making a sound. It didn’t stop the tears from dripping out of her good eye. She grit her teeth as she stumbled over to the desk. A plastic window kept the admitting desk safe from her germs. Rose bit her lip as another wave of pain rushed through her. She hissed out a breath. The waiting room had chairs roped off to keep people away from one another. The walls were annoyingly white. The floors were scuffed and gray. Rose wanted to go home and curl up with Jack. If it hadn’t been her damned eye, she would have powered through with ice and paracetamol.

“Rose?!” Rose spun to see a doctor in a white lab coat, stethoscope around her neck. The PPE made her look alien under the fluorescent lights but it was Martha Jones. Rose bit her lip, feeling hot. “What the hell happened?”

Rose waved at her face, “I got punched.”

“I can see that!” Martha waved to a man in scrubs. “Get her into cubicle three please.” 

“I don’t want to be any trouble,” Rose muttered as the orderly led her back. There were people waiting. “My eye…”

“Don’t be stupid! Most of them are here for Covid testing...and you lady, are bleeding,” Martha said as Rose settled down onto the exam table. “Do you want to tell me what the hell happened? And try not to be cute about it this time, Rose.” 

“Jimmy found me,” Rose said, as Martha took the cold pack away to examine her eye. 

“Oh, Rose,” Martha said with sympathy. “Looks like you’re going to need an x-ray. We need to make sure he didn’t crack or break your orbital socket. The bleeding suggests a broken nose or maybe...” She gently pried the eye open. Rose winced. “Sorry, sorry, the iris is clear, though I’d suggest seeing an optician when the swelling goes down. Let’s get you taken care of. Do you want me to call Jackie?”

Rose nodded. Martha gripped her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “It’s okay to be upset, Rose. This has to hurt. I’m going to fix you up.” 

“I’m so…angry and embarrassed,” Rose admitted, as more tears leaked out of her good eye.

“You were attacked. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Martha said, grabbing swabs. “You didn’t do anything wrong. That bastard on the other hand--”

“I came out of hiding,” Rose argued. “I was on Oxford Street... shopping. I was so stupid.” Rose let out a whimper and bit it back not wanting to cry out in front of Martha. 

“Well,” Martha said, tilting Rose’s head forward and having her pinch the bridge. “I’m assuming after the fire you had nothing left. Of course, you’d need clothing. And stop blaming yourself for that man. You hear me? Why shouldn’t you shop? You couldn’t let the idea of Jimmy keep you inside forever. What were you going to do? Become a hermit? The cops have him now?”

Rose nodded.

“Shame, I’d have done a lot worse to him than they will. Now, no more talk about you being stupid. What would your Doctor say to that?” Martha asked as she scribbled in her chart.

Rose couldn’t tell the Doctor. He’d be devastated. Her face was a mess! What was she going to do? He’d want to talk tonight and her face… Rose wrung her hands. “I don’t know.” He’d feel guilty and angry for not being able to be there for her. Miserable, she sat like a doll while Martha cleaned her up, got her a new cold patch, and wrote her a prescription for a painkiller. She’d have to avoid the video call. A cold uncomfortable feeling settled into her stomach. They talked every night.

John was sick of playing at being a naughty little boy sent to his room without supper. He stood up and opened his door to the hall. It was deserted. John stepped out. He glanced up at the ceiling. “Well, there doesn’t seem to be any structural damage above my head. Safe enough for a stroll, eh, Doctor? Why yes, Doctor,” he muttered to himself as he followed the hall past several of the private rooms. He kept one hand on the cold cement wall, the cool pressure of it reassuring. Above his head, he heard the HVAC kick on with a whoosh. The air smelled faintly of apples and grass. It was relaxing. The knot in his stomach loosened. His shoulders also relaxed as he skulked toward the outer walk. He had a mind to see the ‘collapsed exit’ himself.

Several minutes passed. The tunnel twisted and leaned in his head becoming sinister. No one spotted him. No one was out. He was past the apartments and the maintenance closets and well on his way to the labs. The scent thickened. He swore he could see a bit of a pink fog along the ground but his imagination was on overdrive these days. Another four kilometers and he spotted the tunnel mouth, or what was left of it. Lights had been brought in on tripods to stare at it accusingly with white hot spots. John glanced up to see where the arch was intact but the mouth of the tunnels was buried in tons of rubble. Security half climbed the rubble that had leaked inside like bugs scuttling over a newly turned garden. 

Letting the wall hold him up, he watched. That arch was perfect. The structure was perfect. It was as if someone had set up a controlled rockfall. That bastard… Ace had been right about the fertilizer. 

“You’re supposed to be in your room,” Saxon said.

John spun to face him. “Hallo, Harry. I got bored… Decided to gawp.”

“Yes, well, I’m sure you’ve seen enough. Now toddle off back to your room where it’s safe, Johnny. We’re surveying the extent of the damage. I can’t afford to lose anyone to carelessness. We’re all in this together now more than ever.” Saxon looked to the collapsed tunnel. 

John arched an eyebrow. “Do you want help with that horseshit you’re shoveling, Harry? You planned this.”

Saxon laughed unpleasantly. “You’re paranoid.”

“No, I don’t think I am.” John pointed. “How did an explosion big enough to bring down all that earth and stone, not take out your pretty arch? Why is the ceiling above us not showing stress fractures? No, this doesn’t add up. The only thing I can’t figure out is why?” Saxon had a microexpression...was it a smirk? Was he pleased? Impressed?

“Dr. John Smith, look at you! I didn’t know you had gotten a doctorate in architecture, why didn’t you-”

“You know I don’t have--” John growled.

“Then get back to your room and kindly SHUT UP.” Saxon raged, face turning red. The workers turned. He waved them on. “Why you have to fight everything we are doing here, John makes no sense. I’m running a research biodome, not some sort of conspiracy theory you’ve cooked up and spread to the other scientists like lice.” Saxon’s expression smoothed out. “Go back to your room, Johnny. Tomorrow we can all get together and have a good cry about how we’re going to starve to death because you’re so busy making me out to be the antichrist to grow food.” Saxon waved two security guards over. “Please escort Dr. Smith back to his room. Make sure he stays there where he will be safe and protected.” He sneered the last line making John’s hackles rise.

The security guards approached. John held up his hands. “No need for force, boys. I am going. Happy to oblige.” They marched him back to his room. Several doors opened. He spotted a few research assistants rolling their eyes at him before slamming their doors shut. John sighed, allowing them to open the door for him. He balked when they shoved him inside, slamming the door shut. K-9 barked out a solid protest.

John picked up his phone. Still no message from Rose. But no matter… He dialed, waiting impatiently. On the second ring, Donna picked up. “Pears.”

“Oh shit,” Donna replied. “What’s happened?”

“The bastard’s blown the supply tunnel. He’s pretending it was an accident. I’m well and truly fucked here, Donna.” He paced, feeling like a caged tiger.

“What do the other scientists think?” Donna asked.

“My scientists think we’re well and truly fucked. His think he’s a wonderful savior who will...save us all I expect,” John flopped down onto the bed. He clucked at the dog and K-9 joined him. He stroked the tiny dog’s fur. Above him, the HVAC was still blowing. The scent of apples and grass increased with a hint of lavender. He eyed it. 

“Why aren’t you terrified or furious right now?” Donna demanded, sounding both furious and terrified.

John shrugged then realized he’d have to speak. “Frankly, I think it’s because they’re pumping scented mood boosters into my room.” A snort escaped him. “I literally cannot be terrified or furious at the mo’. Donna, have you heard from Rose today?” 

“John, you are telling me that you are trapped and being fed mind control drugs…”

“Yesssssss,” John rolled onto his back, staring at the faintly pink air filling his room. “Can’t have the sheep panicking right before the slaughter, now can we? But seriously. Rose hasn’t answered my texts…”

“That you can worry about? She’s fine far as I know. John, we felt that earthquake. Me and Rose. We were in the bookstore. Was that you?”

He puffed out a breath. “I think… I am melting into my bed.”

“God damn it, John, focus. What can I do to help you?” She sounded so frantic. It was charming. He was fine. He was fine and dandy. Except for that wriggly little feeling of a sliver of worry about Rose. She always answered his texts.

“You sure, Rose is okay?”

Donna huffed. “YES! I saw her this morning. She left two hours ago. Her battery’s probably flat. Now, do I need to call UNIT?”

“Hm? Oh, no, I did that already. They can’t find me. No one can find me. Going to have to find myself...” There was a knock at his door. “Got to go.” He hung up.

“Why you made me bring you back here instead of home, I’ll never know,” Jackie Tyler said as she helped Rose to the sofa. “Well, at least it’s starting to come together in here!” Rose nodded. The room now had a coffee table, a few lamps, a plush rug in cobalt blue with a thin burgundy pinstripe. The bookcases were up. They were empty except for the one near the window. That one had Jack napping in it. “It still needs some nicknacks or a nice bowl or some art on the wall but wow… Oh, gently sweetheart!” Rose let her mother lower her down. “What’s in those painkillers?”

The sofa felt so incredibly soft. “Martha said it would help with the swelling.”

Jackie walked into her kitchen, located the kettle. “Let’s get you settled. I’ll make us a good hot cuppa. We’ll put some frozen…” she opened the freezer, “broccoli and carrots on your eye. Then, well, suppose we can’t watch telly. You don't have one… Music? We could listen to music.”  
“Mum, you don’t have to stay.” Rose was so emotionally exhausted. “I think I might sleep forever.”

“Well, you should. Best thing for an injury, sleep.” Jackie returned to press the cold veggies into her fingers. She brushed her hair out of the way. “Press that against your eye love. Oh, it’s so purple now!”

Rose sighed. 

“Oh! Don’t worry, so much, it will fade fast. You’re young,” Jackie Tyler said gently.

“Not in time for tonight,” Rose muttered.

Jackie returned with a mug, pushing it into her free hand. “Oh, come on, he won’t mind. You were attacked! If he cares about you he won’t mind…”

“Mind? Mum, my face, I don’t want him to know I was attacked. He’d been worried about it from the beginning and he was right,” Rose leaned back, breathing out noisily.

“Right, fine, I won’t press.” Jackie Tyler sat next to her daughter and pulled Rose in. “I love you. I could kill that bastard.” Rose clung to her mum. Jackie hugged her tight. “He was never right for you. I said, didn’t I? Aw, but you were so young and he was so handsome, wasn’t he? The bloody maniac. I’m not blaming you, love, I was young once too. The one before your father, he was wild. And you clocked yours with a pan… I was so proud of you for standing up for yourself. Did I ever tell you that?”

“No.” Rose’s heart eased. Jackie had been overprotective and terrible since Jimmy. Rose understood why but it had been so smothering.

“Well, I was. My girl, she stood up for herself. My bright beautiful lovely girl.” Rose leaned against her mother. She really was the most wonderful mum in the whole world. 

Rose’s phone buzzed. Rose flipped it open, saw the Doctor’s message, the second message he had sent today. The first had been a normal message. The second said, “please, let me know you are okay.”

Rose put the phone down. She was not okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for keeping up with this one. The tension is ratcheted up a bit. No fluff in this chapter but we are all about to start fighting back.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose deals with the aftermath of Jimmy and gets a new friend. John has a party.

“It’s me, Professor,” Ace said through the crack in the door. John could see her eye twinkling with mischief. She held up a container. “I’ve brought provisions! C’mon, I’m alone, promise.”

“In, in, in,” John chanted as he opened the door. Ace slipped inside with a giggle. John eyed the corridor with a baleful eye before shutting and locking the door. “There pumping gas in through the vents,” he told her as he waved her onto the bed. His whole body was tingling with the lack of tension making him a bit stupid and giddy. Judging from Ace’s expression, she was feeling much the same way. There was only one chair in the tiny room. Ace dropped down onto it, handing him the container before K-9 hopped into her lap. John sat down at the head of the bed, facing her with the food. 

“Yeah, the pink fog in the corridor is a dead giveaway. So far it’s not doing anything worse than a few bottles of beer.” She reached over and plucked a biscuit off the top. “Think they’re pacifying us, so we won’t panic.”

“Me too,” John agreed. “Are these safe?”

Ace snorted. “Nothing’s safe. We’re prisoners. Have a biscuit anyhow. May as well add sugar rush to the drugs in our system.” She grinned. “Want to have a look round and see the tunnel collapse? See if we can dig ourselves out with spoons?”

John shook his head.

“Come on, what’s wrong with a little snoop?” Ace insisted, eagerly. She had a dark bomber jacket on over her t-shirt with little patches stuck all over it. He poked the Nasa one. It was so shiny. She slapped him away.

“I already had a snoop,” John admitted, distracted by another one of her pins, a glittery one. 

Ace leaned forward. “And?”

“And...they caught me and frog-marched me back to my room.” He ate a biscuit. “‘Sides, feeling sort of melty at the moment and pacified, I suppose.” He leaned back against the wall. 

Ace poked him. “That’s no way to talk. You’ve got to get us out of here.”

“Me-? Why me?” John asked as K-9 barked at him. “Oh. not you too. I’m not a hero. I’m a scientist, one who was so afraid of his soon-to-be-ex that he let an ex-boyfriend trick him into a nightmare scenario.” The bed was so soft. Usually, it felt a bit lumpy. The drugs did remind him of having three glasses of wine.

“Bullshit,” Ace shouted, “you’re in a base full of geniuses, and you’re cleverer than they are. You’ve been onto Saxon since you got out of your funk. You’re on drugs right now. So am I. So are all of us,” she snickered, “but he can’t keep this up for long or our brains will melt. When we’re all sober, we’re going to…” she ran out of steam as another gust of lavender/apple/grass scent drifted down from the vents. John arched a brow at her. “Right, yeah, I’m so high and I still think you can save us.”

John rolled his eyes. “Alright, fine. I’ll save us.”

“Good.”

“Sarcastically I’ll save us... I mean maybe I can get us out of here. If I can contact UNIT… Or I could strangle the plan out of Saxon. I don’t know if we are going to get anywhere without knowing what that man is up to…” he popped a biscuit into his mouth. “If...if...if…”

“Can I work for you when we get out of here?” Ace asked.

“Sure! Why not-? Sounds about as possible as anything else. I have my forty-nine shares in my sister’s bookshops, I could leverage that to get us jobs as cashiers.” He offered, “at least until I can rent a lab, start a company. Rose, you know my Rose, she started her own company from the ground up. She’s brilliant. She can tell us how to start a company.” 

“Cool,” Ace remarked, “Wait-didn’t your sister also start her business from the ground up?”

“Um...maybe? I don’t actually know. I never asked.” John made a face. He was a terrible brother most of the time. He should call Donna back and tell her she was brilliant too. He scratched his throat, feeling a bit awkward which the drugs quickly smoothed away.

“What did she say when you told her we’re trapped forever?”

“Donna? She’s worried of course.”

“Not your sister, your hot blonde,” Ace slapped at him. 

Shrugging, he grabbed a banana out of the container, peeling it. “She doesn’t know. I can’t get a hold of her. She’s not answering her texts. Since we accidentally connected, we’ve communicated at least once every day if not all day. I’m worried. Or I would be worried if I could stay worried. It keeps slipping my mind.”  
“Drugs,” Ace said sympathetically. He smirked. “Hey now, Professor, Rose is a special girl. She would have to put up with you.”

“Hey!” He slapped at her, playfully. 

“Call her,” Ace insisted, dodging.

There was a knock at the door. John wanted to be concerned. He wasn’t. It was like his brain knew to be concerned, signaled to his body to start being concerned, and then poof, nothing. Academically, he knew it was the drugs interfering with chemical production in his brain. Cheerfully, he asked, “Who could that be?” and waggled his eyebrows.

Ace rolled her eyes and waved at the door. He toddled over to the door, opening it to see Liz and Harry Sullivan. They had a bottle of wine and some sandwiches. “Look, Ace, it’s a party! We’re having a party. Come in.”

Ace scooched down on the bed, allowing Harry to plop down next to her. Liz took the chair. John settled near Harry as he opened the bottle of wine. “I’ve no cups, sorry,” he said before taking a pull off of the bottle. “Liz forgot them.”

“I did not,” Liz took the bottle from Harry, passing it to John. “Well, maybe I did. Who cares?” She pinched herself. “I care. I CARE. Bloody pink fog!”

“Manners, dear,” Harry said before taking the bottle from John and handing it to Ace. “We thought there might be more drugs in the food, so we made sandwiches with contraband.” He waggled his eyebrows making Ace laugh.

“I baked the bread in my lab. Harry had the cheese smuggled in ages ago. I smuggled in the wine. No spreads I’m afraid but the cheese is pungent.” Liz passed out the sandwiches, 

John tore into his without hesitation. “S’good, phaw that cheese is so pungent!”

“I am a strong man who likes strong cheeses,” Harry said airily. “Right, down to business. What the hell are we going to do now?”

“Is this a war council?” John asked around a mouthful of stinky cheese.

“Course,” Ace told him as she tore into her own food. “The professor here was about to tell us what his plan to get us out is.”

John laughed. The edges of his mind were blunted by the smoke but he was still clever. He had been high in college. He could think his way around the intoxication. The wine wasn’t the best additive for that but he couldn’t care about that right now. He reached under the bed for one of his notebooks and a pen. “I think we’ve gone well beyond giving a flying fuck about our contracts, am I right?”

“I’d say that was a fair assessment. I can’t have our child constantly exposed to mind control drugs. I can always reconfigure my research in a few years. Wow, your room is so small. I love the striped duvet but this is depressing. Oops, sorry, John. My inhibitions are um,” Liz blushed prettily. Harry muffled a laugh into Ace’s shoulder.

“Nah, it is a bit...sad. Right, so, these are the parts we need to build a signal booster that repeats.” He scribbled onto the paper a supply list followed by a sketchy blueprint. “We’ll need help to get out and I have friends who are on the outside begging to get in. Next, we need to get into Saxon’s inner sanctum and have a poke round. Third, we may need to blow it up.”

“Ace!” Ace shouted, spilling wine on John’s sad little striped duvet. “Sorry, professor.”

“Okay, old boy, so what are me and the missus contributing to this great plan?” Harry asked.

“Someone’s going to have to distract Saxon.”

Liz sighed. “Normally, I’d suggest you for that, John. But I suppose I can play the damsel in distress once. I’ve never done it before.” Liz’s hair was escaping her updo in fetching wisps. John beamed. Harry was an incredibly lucky man. “I suppose it will be an experience for me.”

“And me, I’m not helpless in real life either, love,” Harry said, huffing.

“Of course not, Harry, dear. I’d never suggest such a thing…” 

Rose was not asleep. Even with the pain killers, her face was hot with pain. Someone was clearly shoving hot pins into every pore. Jackie was puttering around the room. Rose watched her mother through half-lidded eyes. Jack had settled on her chest watching her with cat eyes all sensitive and judging. Jackie slipped into the kitchen. Rose sighed as the kettle went on again. Rose had had four cups already. She was bursting! Her phone buzzed. She glanced at it on the kitchen pass. Jackie had plugged it in for her. Rose did not know what to do. On one hand, she wanted to talk to John more than anyone else. On the other hand, she couldn’t stomach telling him she was hurt. Her mother was right. She was being silly. John would want to know and to comfort her. The phone buzzed again. Rose closed her eyes tight against the sound of it.

“Oh, hello Dr. Smith.”

What-? Oh god, her mother had answered her phone! Rose stiffened. Why would she--?

“No, it’s her mother, Jackie Tyler, Rose is asleep,” Jackie said in a cool tone. Rose struggled not to puff out a breath. She knew she should save him from her mother. She couldn’t rouse herself to do it. She listened for a moment but her mother was silent, no doubt, also listening...to the Doctor, her Doctor. Rose grit her teeth. “Right, yeah, sorry about that. She’s had a bit of a day. No, that’s alright. You alright? Well, no need to be rude. You sounded a bit odd is all. The pair of you, no wonder she likes you. Yes, I’ll give her the message. Of course, I will! I’ve just told you I would!” Jackie was growling into the phone and a giggle escaped Rose. Jackie turned to face her. Rose sunk down on the sofa where her mother couldn’t see her.

“Oh, you can stop playing possum with me, sweetheart,” Jackie returned to her side with her freshly charged phone. “I’m off. I’ve a date tonight and you have been feigning sleep to get rid of me.” 

“Sorry Mum,” she reached out to touch her mom’s shoulder. “I’m not avoiding you. I’m avoiding talking about what happened. And my face hurts.” She took the fresh ice pack off of her mother and pressed it to her face. 

“Here, take your pills, sleep until the swelling goes down then call your Dr. Smith. Lord knows I don’t know what you see in him. Y’know, he sounded strange… Did you feel that earthquake today? That was strange! Sorry, you probably don’t want to hear about that right now. Anyhow, love, I’m off. You call me if you need anything. And I’ll call the police station to see what that no good monster got for his trouble.” Jackie gathered up her purse and keys. “Oh come here,” she gathered Rose into her arms and gingerly hugged her. She kissed her brow. “Call him. I’ve got a feeling.”

The door closed. Rose and Jack were blessedly alone. Rose sighed, before scooting off to the bathroom. On her way back she got a call. “Hi, Mr. Brown!”

“Rose! How are you, love?” he asked. The sound was muffled by his mask. There were street sounds around him. A few angry horns decorated the background. 

“You out on the street?” Rose asked, heading into the kitchen to pour a glass of wine. 

“Yes, I couldn’t stand one more moment with those monsters my sister swears are related to me. So, I’ve hit the pavement looking for another flat.” 

“Good for you, mate! And--?”

Mr. Brown puffed out a breath. “It’s a slog. The places that I can afford are in a word dirty. The ones that are like our old flats are out of my budget by two to three hundred pounds. How about you? Still at your mate’s?” 

Rose nodded, “Yeah, yes, I sort of got comfortable. He’s a spare room. Think I might stay if he lets me.”

“Shame. Was hoping you were looking for a flatmate,” he said.

Rose laughed. “You can stay here for a bit if you need time off from the family. I have a spare room until he gets back.”

“You’re a good one, Rose,” Mr. Brown remarked. “Oh, that’s… I’m standing outside the building. They’ve raised it to the ground. Forty years I lived there. S’shame. Damn shame.”

Rose settled next to Jack. “I had no idea you’d been there so long. Listen, I can scour the internet for you. See if I can help you find a good place? And we can have dinner soon, yeah? They’re letting us eat outside. I’ll even pay--if you don’t get the lobster.”

“Lobster! What sort do you think I am? I want the steak and ale pie, thanks,” Mr. Brown responded with a laugh. “And I’d be much obliged, love. I think I might need a job too. Got one of those hanging around?” 

“Yeah, think I can manage that. Do you know Tardis Books? We can talk about it over dinner.” Rose missed Mr. Brown and her little flat and their chats. Her face throbbed. Jimmy had taken away her home. A cold anger settled into her stomach. 

Mr. Brown meowed. Meowed? “Oh, Rose! It’s Ianto! It’s Harriet’s cat! Oh, come to papa you beautiful boy!”

Rose’s heart soared. “Oh! Her lovely tuxedo cat? He’s alive?”

“Bit dirty, but he is alive!” Mr. Brown let out a little whoop. “Oh, but Rose, I can’t keep him. Those blasted nephews are allergic. I could take him to the shelter I suppose,” he said rather reluctantly.

“Don’t you dare,” Rose stood up. “Let me give you my address, Mr. Brown. Jack will love the company. And I can order pizza. But… I have to warn you, I’m a bit banged up. Jimmy caught me in the Primark and reminded me why he is a monster.”

“Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I can handle anything,” Rose said, thinking about poor Ianto out on the streets because of Jimmy. This way, taking him in, she could do something nice for Harriet and Mr. Brown.

At seven, Rose had forgotten she was hiding from John and answered. She had her arms full of a wet tuxedo cat. “Now c’mon Yan, stop struggling we’re almost done. Well, you shouldn’t have spent months rolling in garbage! Fine!” Rose let him go, dropping the cat to face her camera. When she spotted the Doctor’s dinner plate-sized eyes, her hand flew to her cheek. 

“Hi.”

“Hi,” he breathed. “That’s ah, that’s not Jack.” He was sitting straight up on the bed, the remains of a picnic around him. She spotted an empty wine bottle, napkins, and a container plus his usual notebook full of his circular squiggles that passed for notes. The color was slowly dripping out of his face. 

“No,” she agreed. “His name is Ianto. He was Harriet’s cat. Mr. Brown found him in the street. He ah, couldn’t keep him so I took him in. Sorry, I didn’t think to ask if you minded--”

“I don’t.” 

“Doctor--” she began as he said, “Rose--”

“I ran into Jimmy in a store. He got a cheap shot in,” she said waving at her face. “I’m alright.”

“Rose… I’m so sorry, I…” he trailed off. “Is that why you weren’t--?”

“Texting,” Rose said, sitting down on the bed where Ianto was busy shaking out his sleep black fur. Jack was behind her on the pillow. She reached out to pet his hair. He hissed at her wet fingers. “Yeah, I was at the hospital then I was embarrassed then I was angry. Then…”

“You bathed a cat,” he said softly.

“I bathed a cat,” she agreed.

“I love you,” he said.

“Yeah, I love you too. You alright?” she asked. “Looks like you had a party.”

John’s eyes lingered on her swollen cheek. Rose turned her face to regard him with her good eye. “Nah, more like a war council.”

“Are we going to war?” Rose asked arching a brow.

“Yes.”

“Want to tell me about it?”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gets a visitor.

The vents had cut out after nine. John’s anger was coming back like a roaring hangover. Rose’s face was swollen. That bastard had punched her in the face. John kept his expression neutral as she showed off the tuxedo cat to him. “He’s a handsome monster.”

Rose bobbed her head. “He’s lost some weight. Mr. Brown couldn’t keep him and I thought…”

“Yeah, I’ve said it’s fine,” John said waving it off. “I like animals if you couldn’t tell. S’just, he’s quite big for a cat. Well, now that I think about it, Jack isn’t exactly a small cat either. What’s with you, Rose Tyler, and your love of pretty boys?”

“Cat boys only,” Rose said, winking her good eye.

“Not me then?” he asked, stretching out on the bed. The debris of the impromptu war council was strewn around him. He pushed the napkins to the left. K-9 had abandoned him to sleep in his crate where it was cleaner. 

“Not when you’re angry with me and hiding it,” Rose said, putting the large cat to the side so he could continue grooming his gleaming white paws. John shook his head, denying it. “You have that grumpy scowl line between your brows. I haven’t seen it since we met when you were accusing me of not being Donna.” She leaned back against the pillows, letting out a pain-filled sigh. His heart hurt.

“No, no, no, Rose, I’m not angry. No, well, I am lying if I said I wasn’t angry. I am. I am not, however, angry with you. I told you, I am going to war with Saxon here. I am angry with him. I am angry with the bastard that hit you. And mostly, I am angry that I am HERE. And you are THERE. And I, I want to be with you. I should be with you.” He gripped the duvet, twisting it. 

“Doctor, s’fine. I’m fine,” she began.

“No, you’re not. You’re hurt!” 

“And Jimmy’s in prison. He’s not going to hurt me ever again.” Rose touched her face and his heart hurt. 

“I know, I know, I know,” he chanted, releasing the duvet. He took a few deep breaths. All these drugs to control his emotions! By the time he got out of here, he might never know how he was feeling ever again. 

“Yeah, but I don’t know about you. Tell me what happened today. You said you were going to and then you just...didn’t. You pivoted to my day and me and the cats.” Rose arched a brow, only just covering the wince. John hid a growl. He blinked as his subconscious put a few nasty ideas together...Saxon and the roses. Saxon and Rose. 

“One more thing,” he said, holding his hands up to stop her protesting, “then I swear, I swear I’ll tell you all about the clusterfuck that was my day. And I am sorry but my emotions have been chemically suppressed all day. So I might,” he gritted his teeth, “I might be a bit emotional.” 

He grit his teeth against them. All the emotions were catching up to him. His brain remembered he had been stressed, angry, scared, tense, happy, worried, and a hundred other micro emotions today. They were crashing through him in waves. The anger was strongest. He glanced up at Rose, trying not to react to what he was worried about, not until she answered him. “What did Jimmy say about not setting the fire?”

“Oh, Doctor, who cares? He can go to hell for all I care. I want to put the whole stupid thing behind me--”

“Please, Rose.”

She glared but answered, “He said he didn't set the fire. He said he was offered a lot of money to do it but he wasn’t a monster,” Rose said letting out a bitter laugh. “He’s not a monster. Look at my eye!” She lit up with her own anger. “He ever gets out and I will rip him apart.”

He nodded, suspicions confirmed. “Rose…” The absolute bastard.

Rose shook off her rage. John watched her shed it, her good eye tearing up. “Now you.”

“What about your eye-”

“Fine.” She cut a hand across. “You.”

“Right,” he agreed, the anger slipping to a simmer in the light of how adorable Rose Tyler was when she was bossy. Oh, he’d have to think about that a bit longer later. He smirked. She huffed in impatience puffing a bit of blonde hair out of her way. “Today, Saxon blew the supply tunnel.”

“Oh god,” Rose gasped.

He waved her concern away. “No one was hurt. Of course, no one was hurt, he planned this from the start. He meant to keep us here.” John tossed a napkin away from himself in annoyance.

“The earthquake!” He glanced at her sharply. “Donna and I were going over the details of her branding and the whole place shook. I’d forgotten because…”

“Because,” he agreed, the sadness of Rose being injured swamping him for a moment. He blinked. “Um, so, well, after he blew the tunnel. He ah, said it was an accident and sent us to our rooms. Then the room was pumped full of feel-good, feel pacified mist. And did I speak to your mother--?”

“Why can you never speak to my mother when you’re sober?” Rose burst out.

“I am an innocent man. In fact! In...point of fact, I am practically a monk over here! I can’t help it if I am being drugged all the time. Anyhow, we can’t wait for help any longer. Harry was too smart for UNIT. Several charges went off at the same time in several locations. They still don’t know where we are. They are guessing and checking each site. It could take days. They’re not exactly the army, they’re a small group for specialized issues, not locating needles in haystacks. Doesn’t matter, it was planned. But if it’s any consolation, if you felt it I might be somewhere within a 100 miles of you. Wouldn’t that be nice?” 

“You know you have to be somewhere within a 100 miles, stop it.”

“I could have gone through Saxon’s own private chunnel for all I know.” 

Rose laughed.

John grabbed his notebook, dropping it off the edge of the bed in frustration. “Rose, be careful.”

“Of what? I’m safe...now.” Rose waved off any danger the sleeve slipped down and John noticed instead of her own pajamas, she was wearing his again. Her eye caught him. John shook off the distraction of her lil smirk. She didn’t know Saxon. She didn’t truly feel the danger she was in? How could she? Being so removed from his secret underground mole person lide. “You’re the one in a sci-fi movie. So, how can I help?”

“Believe me when I tell you, you are not safe. I think Harry Saxon knows about you.” John sat up, moving his laptop into his lap. Rose’s expression shifted into disbelief. She was not going to believe him. She was going to humor him. “Please.”

“Look, I am not leaving your flat until my eye is healed. You’ve nothing to worry about. All I’ve got planned for tomorrow is work and getting packages. But for the record, how the hell could Harry Saxon know about me? And why would he care?” Rose arched her brow.

John let out a breath. “When we were together, he was incredibly possessive to a point that I would call abusive now, then I would have called it intense. I don’t know why I forgot about all of that, that night in the pub. More and more I’m wondering if I was ever drunk at all. They are tossing drugs at us down here like they are candy. Well, that and it had been ages since I had seen him. Long enough to make me stupid, I guess, and desperate. Stupid. Rose, if he wants me. You are a barrier to that. Twice he’s made comments about roses. It makes me nervous. If you can’t believe me, can you just humor a paranoid old man?” He gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

“You’re not old.”

“I feel about nine hundred today.” He tugged at his hair.

“That’s a helluva an age gap.

“Rose--?” 

“Yes, yes of course. On one condition,” Rose asked.,

“Name it.” 

“You don’t get yourself killed before… listen, are you sure about living with me and the cats? When this is over? I could have ten by the time you get back.” Rose leaned forward, a hint of insecurity in her eyes. “I have been treating your home as if it's mine.”

“Oh, I know,” he teased, “I saw the black card charges.” She had ordered rugs, tables, art for the walls, sheet sets for both beds, bookcases, bits and bobs. He had been giddy. It had looked like Rose was settling in with some of her more Rose-style furniture choices. Somehow the spare room was going to acquire a drafting desk fit for an artist.

She squirmed adorably. “You told me to decorate.”

“I like that you’re decorating. I love that you are comfortable enough to bring a cat home. I love knowing I have someone to come home to...that’s cheesy, I feel like that was…so cheesy,” he looked up at the ceiling in embarrassment. He’d promised himself not to push her to stay. “Oh, fuck it. God, Rose Tyler, I really want you to stay.”

“For how long?”

“Oh, forever at least. Longer, if you can manage it.” She looked away.

“Wait until you see how messy I am,” she teased.

He relaxed. “Can’t wait. Rose, I can’t tell you our plans. Just know that I am ready to come home.”

“Best pick up my knickers then. They. Are. Everywhere.”

“Rose Tyler, you little minx.”

Rose woke up with two cat buts in her face. Groaning, she rolled away from them but there was no peace because there was a pounding at her front door. She rolled out of bed, her care feet hitting the cold floorboards. She snagged the Doctor’s robe off the hook and slipped it on over his PJs. “Open up!” said a shouty Scottish woman.

Rose didn’t bother looking through the peephole. She’d know that shouty Scottish voice anywhere. She undid the locks and opened the door to Amy Pond carrying a box of donuts and a carrier that smelled like coffee. “Amy! I hate coffee!”

“Yours is the chai tea. You’re welcome.” Amy shoved the box into her arms. “What the bloody hell happened to your face?”

“I’m glad the mask is muffling you right now,” Rose replied, taking the donuts over to the table. Amy slammed the door shut, pulled her mask off one ear, and sat in the chair to keep some distance between them while she sipped her coffee. “I saw my ex. We had a grand romantic reunion. What do you think-?”

“Damn, sorry, Rose. Want me to call a cop friend to rough him up?” Amy set her cup on the coffee table. “Rory can hack into his bank accounts and zero them out for us. He loves me now. He’ll do it if I ask.” 

Rose laughed, sitting on the sofa. “No, and maybe later.”

Amy huffed. Rose offered her a donut. She took two. Rose took a chocolate glazed. “This is an awful lot of sugar, Pond. What’s up?”

“Can’t a girl come see her friend now that restrictions are easing up?” Amy asked, drumming her manicured fingers on the chair’s arm. 

“Don’t put a hole in that armchair, it’s new,” Rose cautioned. “And the table too, so use a coaster. Almost everything in here is new except the sofa.” She mused, looking around the room at the empty bookcases, the new lamp, and the end tables before snapping back to Amy’s big brown eyes.

Amy glanced down, wrinkled her darling little model nose, and put a napkin under the cup. “Right.”

“Spill it. Problems with Rory?” Rose asked.

“No, everything is amazing with Rory. I wish he would propose already.” Amy threw up her hands in annoyance.

Rose burst into laughter. “It’s been a month!”

“I know! I’m not mental. But I knew the first night. And he did too, the lousy...programmer! So why is he not getting down on one knee? Hm?” Amy stood up and viciously bit into her donut. 

Rose couldn’t stop laughing. “You’re ridiculous!”

“Maybe,” Amy agreed, flopping back down into her chair. “Rose, what are you doing today?”

“I’m decorating this flat. Most of the new furniture is coming today. I ordered so many things!” Rose was embarrassed by the amount she had bought. Some of it felt more like it was for her than John. “I may have gone overboard.”

Amy shrugged. “John asked you to do it. Has he complained?”

“No, he seemed happy. I think,” Rose fluffed her hair down over her bad eye, “he caught on to a few items that were more my taste than his..” She twisted the cuff on John’s PJ top.

It was Amy’s turn to laugh. “Smart man. He wants you to stay! He wants to buy you things. Perfect! Why hasn’t he asked you to marry him yet? What!? Don’t look at me like that, Rose Tyler! We could save loads on a double wedding. We have all the same friends.” 

Rose ate a second donut. 

John was dressed and ready to work but they were all still under house arrest. He skyped Donna. Wilf appeared blue eyes sparkling, “Hello Johnny, still trapped underground?”

Beaming, John said, “Things are changing down here. Might be back soon, Grandad. Next full moon for sure. We can take a look through the telescope, eh?” He felt awful not explaining the whole situation to Wilf but he didn’t want to worry him unnecessarily.

“Nah, next one,” Wilf said. “You’ll need to settle into your flat. Get used to the pandemic palava. They’re working on a vaccine.”

“Rose said something about it, yeah,” he agreed. K-9 scratching at the door to go out. “Hang on.” He opened the door, so K-9 could use the grass mat to see a container of food on a tray. He grabbed it. “Suppose when I come back, I’ll still be in a bubble, eh?” he joked as he flopped back down on the bed. K-9 wandered back in and up onto the bed to sniff around the container. He lifted it away from him. 

“Yeah, but I’ve seen the lady in your bubble,” Wilf remarked.

“You old letch, stay away from my girl!” 

“If I thought she’d go for an old dog like me…”

“She would. So you back off.” John popped open the container to see sad-looking scrambled eggs and a banana. He took the banana. “So, where’s my sister hiding?”

“Gramps! Why are you on my computer again? You’re worse than my eldest monster,” Donna slid into view. “Hey John, this one’s more trouble than my children.” Her voice was light but he knew better. Her brows were drawn down with worry. “Shoo. I need to talk to my brother. And you need to man the store.”

“We need to hire someone to replace Stephen or I need a raise.” Wilf got up.

“You are a terrible barista. You keep making black coffee for everyone.”

“Oi, there are so many syrups and the steamer burns your hands, sweetheart, that’s hazard pay…” John smirked, looking away from the irascible old man. 

“Right, that’s me off. Bye John!”

Donna glanced over her shoulder to make sure Wilf was gone. She spun back to the screen. “You alright?”

“Eh,” John lifted up his hand and wiggled it. 

“Don’t lie to me John,” Donna said. “How much trouble are you all in?”

“He needs us alive. So, it’s not dire yet.”

Donna slapped the desk in frustration. “Damn it John.”

“I know, I know, what do you want me to say?” he asked. “I’m an idiot? I never should have agreed to come down here? I know all that. But I can’t time travel, so get over it.”

She grit her teeth. John winced, closing his eyes, waiting for her to start shouting. When she was uncharacteristically silent, John opened one eye. Donna’s eyes were filled with tears. His heart plummeted down into his stomach. “Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, I hate when you cry. Please don’t cry.”

“I am frustrated and tired, and so scared for you. This isn’t normal, John. You know this is so far beyond normal. You could die down there.” Donna wiped the tears away. 

“I’m not going to,” he swore.

“Promise.” She demanded, tone sharp.

“Yes, I promise. I swear. Donna…”

The intercom kicked on starting with a strange 4 note tune. “All personnel meet in the orchard at ten. Friends, we’re going to have a little meeting before we resume our important research. Ten on the dot, everyone. Let’s not be tardy.” The tune sounded again.

He glanced at his watch. “I’ve got to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for all the awesome comments. The story is moving right along, with only 1 million more parts. lol.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is heating up underground and in the flat.

“Everyone, thank you for your patience,” Harold Saxon stood on a bench in the center of the orchard. He had opted for a sleek black suit with a blood-red button down. The scientists stood around him in cliques. The center were people who were hapless victims. They were the ones who were here for the research and weren’t being swayed by anyone. John stood in his small clique. They had decided to flank him to keep Saxon from getting near. On the opposite side were the people who either knew what Saxon was up to and approved or knew and didn’t give a shit. The Rani stood in the center of that group. She was ignoring the people in favor of working on her tablet. Lucy was there as well looking thinner than ever. Her left arm was splinted to her side, a pink cast peeping out. “First, we have evaluated the damage to the tunnel. I won’t lie to you. It’s not great, my friends. We are going to be on our own for a little while. But lucky us, we were prepared for that, weren’t we?”

Chuckles sounded around John. His group was careful not to touch him or let anyone touch him. John was grateful. He couldn’t bear the idea of being touched right now, not while the noose was slipping tighter and tighter around his neck. “We don’t have enough food,” John shouted, to rattle that smug arsehole.

“Now, now, John,” he purred, dripping John’s name with affection, “we’ve been over this sweetheart. We are increasing production. We might have a few lean weeks but we are by no means heading for a Donner Party situation down here.”   
John gritted his teeth. “Sweetheart?” Dr. Sullivan barked. “What’s he playing at?”

“Discrediting, Dr. Smith is my bet,” Owen Harper said. “Make it seem like John’s being a difficult, silly, lover and so should be dismissed. Genius, really.” John glared. “Sorry, sweetheart,” Owen deadpanned.

“Now, now,” Saxon said as the crowd murmured nervously, “we are working on ways to increase production. John will grow us more produce. Dr. Harper’s lab-grown meat is in the taste-testing stage. The Rani has invented a few supplemental drinks for us to all enjoy. The point is, we are working as a team. We will be fine. The workers on the surface tell me that we should be dug out just in time for our contracts here to expire. Everything is good. Everything is under control. Trust me. I am on top of everything. Rationing will begin today until the food supplies are secured. Half the security detail is being diverted to digging out the tunnels.”

“What about the structural integrity of the dome?” Liz demanded.

“Ah, there she is Chicken Little, everyone!” Saxon pointed at Liz. “Dr. Shaw, I never expected it to be you. Your specialty is in soil, isn’t it? Why not leave the ceiling to the structural analysts, who have assured me that we are safe as little bugs in little rugs. Oh, ladies, those who are expecting are exempt from the rationing. Obstetrics informs me that you need more calories not less. But my, you lot have been busy down here.” He paused for the laughs. “Questions?”

“Has the cave-in affected the power supply?” asked Zoe.

“No, nor as it affected the water supply,” Saxon answered.

“What if we want to leave?” Ace shouted.

“There are extra shovels and helmets for anyone who wants to volunteer to help security dig us out. You are more than welcome to dig yourself out. I’d rather wait for the workers to do it for me. I mean, look at my nails! I’d hate to ruin my manicure,” Saxon stared Ace down. He clapped his hands. “That’s it for now. Keep your spirits up. Keep being productive little bees. I’ll get us out of here in time for Christmas.” He hopped down off of the bench to a smattering of applause. 

John stalked over to him, forcing his friends to dive out of his path to avoid touching him. Sullivan followed him and so did Ace. “You bastard,” he hissed, pitching his voice for Saxon’s ears only. “Why did you trap us here? Why are you doing this? What could you possibly have to gain from this?”

Unfazed, Saxon glanced down. “Oh John, all your roses have died.”

The scent of rot rose up. Rows and rows of roses were dead. Twisted branches coated in black spots with drooping browned unopened buds. His heart slammed into his ribcage. He grabbed onto Harry Sullivan. “Rose. He’s going after Rose.”

The living room was done. Rose dusted her hands off on her jeans. The bookcases were up against the walls on either side of the bedroom door. She had loaded several shelves with books she had found in the spare bedroom closet. She had also ordered a few books too based on what the Doctor had said he liked. A rich red Persian rug lay in front of the sofa with the new coffee table in dark espresso wood on top of it. She had gotten an elegant copper angled desk lamp for the end table beside the new armchair in a deep blue. The space would be perfect for reading or sketching at night, very cozy. She had opted for a metal wave basket with a wooden lid which she had filled with extra blankets for the room. She tossed a rich cobalt blue woven blanket with constellations printed on it over the back of the sofa. A few crushed velvet floor pillows for the cats and K-9 to lounge on. She bit her lip. Would he like it? Would she and the Doctor get along as well in person as they did long distance?

“He’ll love it and you. Stop worrying.” Amy said, busy hanging a large framed picture of the milky way. 

“We've never ever been in the same room together before. What if we have the wrong pheromones or something?” 

“Not possible. You smell fantastic.” Amy winked. “And he’ll smell like man, and that soap in the bathroom.”

“I like the shampoo he uses, smells woodsy,” Rose told her, opening a box of candles. She had pillars for them coming soon. She wasn’t sure the Doctor would like candles scattered around but they brought the room together. 

Amy stood back. “That’s as straight as it’s getting, Tyler.” She turned to see the rest of the room. “Ooh, it’s got a sort of old-school drawing room feel. Good thing you’ve added the bright pillows. Could get too dark with all the wood… Love it.”

“The window adds so much light. Plus, I’ve got more white things coming to lighten it up. Curtains, candles…” Rose explained, as she unpacked a set of bookends that looked like K-9. “I didn’t want it to be too pretty.” The doorbell rang. “That’ll be the desk and the rest of the furniture for the bedroom. Or… oh, it could be the pillars and the new duvet for my room.”

Amy laughed. “I bet you 100 quid, you never sleep in any bed but his, Rose Tyler.”

Rose flushed. “We’re sharing but not at the same time… we’re pen pals. Chemistry in real life is different...”

“Oh, I know,” Amy agreed. “It’s hotter. I’m never wrong, Tyler. Your clothes will evaporate the minute he comes through that door. Oh, John! Hello! No, I don’t know where my knickers have gone…”

“Shut up.” Rose cracked up as she opened the door. A stack of parcels sat there. “Help me drag all of this inside.”

“Rory had me out of my kit seconds after I walked into his flat,” Amy continued, grabbing a stack and bringing it inside. With her long legs, and fiery intelligence, how could Rory resist?

“I think, no, I know that you probably threw my poor programmer onto his own bed, and stripped him out of his kit,” Rose guessed, “With your teeth.”

“Oh, haha,” Amy said, her eyes crinkling with laughter. “Fine. I may have been a bit eager. Rose! I can’t go long without it. And Rory was too adorable. He had flowers… And a big---”

“NO.” Rose slapped her hands over her ears. “Come on Amy! That’s my programmer! I’m his boss. This is an HR violation.”

“We don’t have an HR.” Amy closed the door after Rose dragged the desk box inside. “What about your Doctor? What’s he sporting? Compact car? A big long sedan?”

“I don’t know, you perv. S’not like we’ve seen each other naked. It’s video! Anyone could hack that…” Rose picked up a small box. She plopped it down on the coffee table. She didn’t recognize the store name on it. She grabbed scissors to open it. “The Doctor is going to need time to recover from being underground.”

“Okay, then you tear his clothes off,” Amy stood next to her. “Seriously girl, you need to get some. Have you ever used that present I got you?” Amy flopped down onto the sofa between the cats. Jack’s eyes were open and he was raptly watching her open the box. He probably wanted some tissue paper to play with.

Rose raised her eyes heavenward, cheeks pink. “I--Amy!!”

“Yeah, you have. Whadda you know? Rose Tyler is a human after all!” Amy whooped.

There was no point in explaining to her sex-crazed friend that she didn’t need sex like she did. It would only puzzle her. Rose slit open the box, unfolding the flaps. There was pink tissue paper inside. It shifted like a weight was sliding around in the box. Rose pulled the tissue paper to ball it up. Something struck out at her. She shrieked, falling away from the box. Amy yipped. Jack stood there with a snake hanging out of his mouth. Rose’s eyes widened. “Oh my God, Jack! Drop it, drop it.”

He did just in time for Ianto to pounce on it. Amy stood up, pulling Rose back away from the snake. Rose kicked the box to see if anything else was in it. Pink paper scattered across the ground to the delight of both cats. A dead rose rolled out.

John dialed again. Rose wasn’t answering. He swore. They were in John’s lab with the door locked and a chair shoved in front. They weren’t taking any chances. Harry Sullivan paced, mussing his curls. He was on with UNIT. “Yes, Dr. John Smith...yes… buffalo. Buffalo. No. I need Greyhound 1. No, damn it, I will not hold!”

“Rose, I think Saxon might try something. I know I sound crazy...Please, please, please call me back.” He hung up and plucked the phone out of Harry’s hands. The voice on the other end was annoyed but familiar. “I can’t just stop the meeting for some random caller.”

“Yates, it’s Johnny,” John said, cutting off Captain Mike Yates. “Send Sergeant Benton over to my flat. Have him protect the girl there, Rose Tyler. Can you do that for me?”

“Johnny boy, yeah, think I can get Benton over there in an hour…”

Harry stared at him. John took his phone and dialed Donna before handing it to Harry. Harry took it. Turning half away as he listened to it ring. “Yes, hello. Yes, this is Dr. Smith’s phone. Yes, no. We’re worried about Rose Tyler, you see. No, I’m Dr. Sullivan, Harry Sullivan. Yes, he is here. But he’s on my phone ma’am.” 

“Great, so get him over there. Then I need, I really, really, need to talk to Alistair.”

“Johnny. He’s busy doing your last favor...which we are all hoping will alleviate all the need for favors you have. Since you’ve been calling them in left and right since you’ve been wherever you are.” Yates said.

John rolled his eyes. “If this is about what happened in Zurich…”

Behind him, Harry was having a hard time with his sister. “Yes, well he is fine. I’m fine too by the way. We were wondering if you wouldn’t mind going over to see Miss Tyler and check in on her. Well, no we don’t know but we’re worried. No…”

John rolled his eyes at Yates and Donna. He handed Harry his phone and grabbed his back. “Go check on Rose, Donna. Now.” He hung up while she sputtered.

“Yes, thank you, Captain.” Harry hung up and puffed out a breath. “Now what?”

“We wait.” 

The door banged open. The girls screamed. Donna stood there in dark jeans, long gray tunic top, a brown leather jacket, and a black mask-like an avenging angel. “I heard screaming!”

“There was a snake!” Amy shouted, pointing at the body on the floor.

Rose stepped forward, nudging Ianto away from the body of the snake. “S’dead. The cats got it, the poor thing.” The cats licked their whiskers. “How did it get in the box?” Rose tipped the box, again with her foot. A pillar fell out. “Must have gotten in there at the factory.”

Donna picked up the box. She put the wooden pillar on the coffee table. She examined the box. “There’s no return address on this. Did you order this?” Donna crouched down to pick up the dead rose. “Because why would you order a dead rose?”

“Donna,” Rose sighed, “I ordered so many things. I ordered pillars like this. Why are you here? Not that I’m not glad to see you but were we supposed to hang out--?”

Donna stood up. “John sent me. I talked to Dr. Sullivan and John and both were rattled. Now I see why. Rose, this…” She nudged the snake with her foot. “This is not an accident in a factory.”

“What else could it be-?” Amy hugged Jack. “You don’t mean to say someone was trying to kill Rose Cleopatra style?” 

“No, c’mon.” Rose rejected the idea even as her body ran cold. “John’s crazy boss?”

Donna noded. “Looks like it.” She picked up the pillar and looked it over. “This is nice. Shame it came packaged with that.” She pointed at the dead snake. Amy let go of the cat and picked up the dead snake. Carrying it into the kitchen, she grabbed a container. “We can take a picture and see what type of snake it is online…”

Rose hugged herself. “This is mental.”

“Saxon is mental,” Donna said, crossing her arms.

“What are you going to do?” Amy asked.

“I’ll ya what I’m not going to do,” Rose said, “I’m not going to wait for the Doctor to come home.”

“You’re not leaving-?” Donna demanded mouth dropped open in shock. “You wouldn’t abandon my brother…”

“Don’t be stupid, no. I’m going to find him. And bring him back here myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you are still enjoying this story. Been a busy time for me. Loving all the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short story and it got away from me. 5 parts are written, not sure how many this will end up being. But the plot keeps getting more complicated. Enjoy. As always, let me know what you think.


End file.
